CHISMES LA GUERRA POR UN HOMBRE
by ichelchan2124
Summary: El mundo de las mujeres es confuso, extraño, chismoso pero sobre todo muy traicionero, pero si de amor se trata…en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, y yo voy a desatar una guerra para que el hombre que amo sea mío, caiga quien caiga…CAPITULO FINAL
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto_

_El mundo de las mujeres es confuso, extraño, chismoso pero sobre todo muy traicionero, pero si de amor se trata…en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, y yo voy a desatar una guerra para que el hombre que amo sea mío, caiga quien caiga……._

_Hola este es el primer fic que escribo de Naruto y Hinata, espero les guste y me dejen un review….las parejas son Naruto y Hinata, Sakura y Sasuke, Shikamaru e Ino, Neji y Ten Ten. _

_Naruto es uno de los chicos más codiciados de la escuela, esta enamorado de Sakura pero ella quiere a Sasuke otro de los chicos más codiciados y mejor amigo de Naruto; sin embargo, la llegada de una chica nueva va a cambiar muchas cosas, el mundo de las chicas y lo que puede pasar gracias a los chismes……._

" "pensamientos de los personajes

-diálogos

**La llegada**

-"Yo soy Hinata Hyuga, tengo 17 años y mi padre Hishiashi (creo que así se escribe su nombre sino corríjanme) presidente de BORADELI una compañía textilera muy grande y con más de 30 sucursales en todo el mundo; decidió que era hora de socializar con gente de mi edad no solo con mi hermana menor Hanabi y mi primo Neji, quienes asistían a la escuela más prestigiosa "La nueva generación", toda mi vida me la pase viviendo con mi familia y los sirvientes, jamás asistí a una escuela, por eso no tengo amigas, cada vez que llegaba mi hermana con sus amigas de escuela o mi primo con sus amigos yo me escondía, no porque fuera tímida sino por que no sabía como tratar con ellos y por eso gran parte de mi vida crecí a su sombra, pero mi llegada a su colegio iba a cambiar toda mi vida…"

-"Era mi primer día en una nueva escuela, como hija del presidente de la compañía BORADELI me quede estudiando en casa, pocas veces vi a otros hombres jóvenes que no fueran mi primo o algunos sirvientes de la casa, salía a la calle y ahí veía a muchos hombres jóvenes pero no los conocía así que no les hablaba. Mientras el coche iba llegando poco a poco a la escuela me sentía más nerviosa y tenía ganas de regresar a la casa pero la mano de mi hermana presionando suavemente la mía me dio la seguridad que me faltaba-no te preocupes te ayudaremos a adaptarte-fue lo que me dijo mientras que mi primo asintió con su cabeza y con ellos apoyándome sabía que nada podía salir mal"

-"Salí de la limusina con mi hermana y mi primo por delante de mi….todo parecía tan diferente a como me lo había imaginado, había muchas chicas y chicos por todas parte, unos corriendo, otros compartiendo música, besándose, riéndose y pensé que no iba a ser tan malo después de todo, en eso alguien le grita a mi primo y mi hermana y yo volteamos a ver de quien se trataba; era un rubio, muy guapo, al acercarse dijo"

-Neji que onda como estas?, te vienes a clase con nosotros…..

-lo siento Naruto pero primero tengo que llevar a mi prima a la oficina del director….

-mmm acaso Hanabi se ha portado mal…..que hizo?...

-ella no, hablo de mi otra prima-se voltea hacia Hinata y le hace una seña para que se acerque-ella también es mi prima Naruto, es la hermana mayor de Hanabi, su nombre es Hinata…….

-mucho gusto en conocerte-hablo Hinata muy sonrojada-soy Huyga Hinata

-hola, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki

-Uzumaki dices, acaso eres hijo de Minato y Kushina Uzumaki dueños de los expendios de ramen más importantes en todo el mundo-dijo en un tono algo obsesionado

-jejejejeje…si ese soy yo-dijo algo sonrojado y asustado

-eh! Disculpa no quise causar una mala impresión es solo que...

-Hinata no esta acostumbrada a socializar con los chavos de nuestra edad-hablo Hanabi antes de que su hermana se hundiera más-ella fue educada en casa

-ah, bueno eso lo explica todo, no te preocupes este es un buen instituto es más, si tienes algún problema o necesitas ayuda en algo, yo te la proporcionare….

-muchas gracias

-vámonos se hace tarde-hablo Neji-no queremos que el primer día te regañe el director, adiós Naruto

-nos vemos Neji

-"Después de eso llego a la oficina del director que se llama Sarutobi me explica como es que esta funcionando la escuela, los grados y los grupos y como puedo tomar diferentes materias y compartir con todos los grupos, esta muy entusiasmado de que otro Hyuga curse en esta institución y que desde hace varias generaciones mi familia viene a este instituto, después de eso me deja irme a mi salón de clases, él mismo me acompaña para que no me pierda….finalmente llegamos a mi salón, abre la puerta y entra el primero supongo que me hace una pequeña introducción me llama y entro al salón cuando me volteo me doy cuenta de que estoy en el mismo salón de Naruto y con otros chicos más, la sangre se me sube a la cara y la bajo instintivamente, escuche susurrar a alguno de ellos un-que linda-y mas roja me puse, definitivamente tenía que vencer la vergüenza si quería socializar"

-muy bien Hinata ve a sentarte hay un banco al lado de Sakura

"comienzo a ver a la chica llamada Sakura, tiene el pelo rosado nunca había visto un pelo de ese color, se me hace lindo"

-hola soy Sakura Haruno

-yo soy Hinata Hyuga gusto en conocerte "me agrada esta chica, después de eso las clases transcurren normalmente hasta llegar a la hora del receso"

-oye Hinata-le hablo Naruto-por que no vienes a comer conmigo, Sakura y su novio Sasuke

-gracias, pero le prometí a mi hermana que comería con ella

-no te preocupes por Hanabi ella entenderá y si quieres nosotros le decimos que vienes a comer con nosotros

-esta bien-dijo mientras se sonrojaba

-"llegamos a la cafetería de la escuela y vamos directamente con mi hermana, Naruto le dice solamente que comeré con ellos y ella responde que esta bien y que le alegra que haya hecho amigos tan pronto"

-muy Hinata por que no nos cuentas más acerca de ti???-le dijo Sakura muy emocionada

-bueno mi nombre ya lo saben, soy hermana mayor de Hanabi y prima de Neji, toda mi vida fui educada en casa y mi padre pensó que ahora era una muy buena idea para socializar con los demás y por eso me inscribió a esta escuela

-es decir que nunca habías asistido a ninguna escuela, primaria, secundaria, un kínder-hablo Sasuke

-pues no, jamás asistí a ninguna de esas escuelas esta es la primera a la que asisto y también la primera vez que hablo con chicos de mi edad

-TAMPOCO HABÍAS HABLADO CON PERSONAS DE TU EDAD!!!!!!-grito el siempre calmado Naruto

-jejejeje-ríe Hinata con risa nerviosa-pues no, la mayoría de los que trabajan en la casa son personas mayores y los pocos jóvenes que hay casi no hablan conmigo, solo cuando se me ofrece alguna cosa

-guau!!, eso si que es extraño….pero no te preocupes nosotros te ayudaremos a que conozcas como es todo este mundo-hablo Sakura muy emocionada

-gracias por su ayuda, mi hermana y mi primo me dijeron lo mismo así que no creo tener muchos problemas

-lo primero que tienes que saber…es saber elegir a tus amigos

-no te entiendo Naruto

-se refiere-tomo la palabra Sasuke-a que en institutos como estos la mayoría de los que están aquí tanto hombres y mujeres son muy interesados, lo único que les importa es el dinero y la posición social, ten por seguro que más de uno intentara seducirte por ser una de las herederas más importantes del país y del mundo

-pero que dicen??, que es eso de seducir??, por que querrían hacer eso conmigo??

Los tres la miraron como un alien al que acaban de ver por primera vez….y Naruto fue el que hablo

-en serio no lo sabes??!!!...mira seducir significa que alguien va intentar que te enamores de él

-y por que???

-por tu dinero-dijo Sakura

-pero aún así porque, no me conocen y no creo que les guste

-es que acaso no tienen espejos en tu casa!!….mírate eres muy bonita y rica…..eres una bombón fácil para los caza fortunas que buscan solo dinero-le dijo Sakura que la miraba pensando como una chica tan bonita y culta no supiera lo más elemental

-jamás me imagine que cosas así pasaban, siempre he pensado que si te gusta alguien algún día te vas a enamorar….es que acaso todos son así aquí, incluso ustedes????

-claro que no, nosotros somos unas de las pocas excepciones-hablo Naruto-mira a Sasuke por ejemplo, es un idiota pero no le importa el dinero a pesar de que también tiene a montones y es novio de Sakura quien esta en esta escuela por una beca y a él jamás le importo la diferencia de clases

-no fue fácil mucha gente piensa que yo solo quiero el dinero de Sasuke-dijo Sakura-pero el sabe quien soy en verdad y es todo lo que me importa

-otra cosa que debes aprender es que existen grupos y pocas veces alguien más se junta con otro que no sea de su grupo, antes no era así-hablo seriamente Naruto-pero desde que llego esa tal Karin todas las cosas aquí cambiaron

-quien es Karin?, como es que cambiaron las cosas?

-Karin es una chica rica que llego del extranjero hace un año y medio, ella es una chica superficial a la que le importa el dinero-hablo Sakura-todo para ella es dinero, cuando Sasuke y yo comenzamos a salir, hizo hasta lo imposible para que no funcionará, incluso llego a poner a Naruto y a Sasuke uno en contra del otro

-y eso como paso???

-yo estaba enamorado de Sakura-le dijo Naruto muy serio-y llegue a creerle que Sasuke solo jugaba con ella, pero al final me di cuenta de que todo era mentira y el resto es historia ella se quedo con mi mejor amigo

-gano el mejor claro esta-dijo Sasuke muy orgulloso

-nunca me imagine que algo así les hubiera pasado, se ven tan amigos

-al contrario de lo que Karin quería todo es nos unió más-presumió Naruto para después ponerse serio-ella fue la que transformo esta escuela en mundo de chismes y superficialidad, supongo que nosotros también tuvimos la culpa, pensamos que si no nos afectaba no teníamos por que hacer nada y cuando tratamos de ponerle un freno, fue demasiado tarde y ahora estamos así divididos, y cuando nos juntamos es solo para mantener la apariencia no para otra cosa

-vaya, vaya…..los amiguitos están juntos-habló una voz-me alegra que te expreses tan bien de mi, porque no me presentas a tu amiga-como nadie hacia nada ella continuo-yo soy Karin y tu debes ser una Hyuga esos ojos son inconfundibles….

-si, me llamo Hinata "pero que chica tan extravagante, su ropa es muy llamativa y enseña mucho, porque me mira de esa forma, que es lo que quiere de mi????"

-es una pena que no tenga nada para darte una bienvenida, pero no te preocupes, te aseguro que pronto lo hare, chao-dijo poniendo una risa perversa y retirándose

-así que esa es Karin

-si es esa-le contestaron Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke

Mientras a lo lejos

-vaya, la dejaste ilesa me parece que estas perdiendo el toque querida

-oh Ino solo la esto dejando que disfrute su primer día, mañana es cuando va a conocer el cruel mundo de las chicas te lo aseguro

-"después del desagradable encuentro con la tal Karin voy de regreso a mi casa con mi hermana y mi primo, me hacen muchas preguntas acerca de cómo me ha ido y de que me había dicho Karin, yo respondí a cada una de sus preguntas y me dijeron que tuviera cuidado con esa chica ya que era muy traicionera, aunque siempre se las arregla para salir bien librada y quedar bien ante los demás, pero los que la conocen bien saben que es un hipócrita, llegamos a la casa y mi padre me pregunta que tal me fue en mi primer día, le contesto y me voy a mi recamara a hacer mi tarea, definitivamente me dejan menos que cuando estudiaba en casa, no se de que se quejan los alumnos no es tan difícil, mis maestros de casa eran mas estrictos, el día transcurre normalmente y me voy a dormir esperando que el siguiente día sea mejor, ya que ese chico Naruto me hace sentir muy bien y me agrada estar con él"

Con esos últimos pensamientos Hinata se va adormir

_Hola este fue mi primer fic de Naruto y Hinata, espero que les haya gustado y me dejen un review y si no también se aceptan todo tipo de criticas, como pudieron haber notado mezcle mucho de mi narración y los pensamientos de Hinata así que espero le hayan entendido sino al próximo será solamente mi narración para no revolverlos, es todo, bye. _


	2. El arte sutil de la humillación

_Naruto no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes y este fic esta realizado sin fines de lucro…_

_Agradezco los reviews dejados, espero que este capitulo tenga más…ahora si el siguiente capitulo_

" "pensamientos de los personajes

-diálogos

**El arte sutil de la humillación**

Había pasado ya un día desde que Hinata llegara a su nueva escuela y tratara de socializar, aparentemente todo iba bien, lo que ella no sabia era que una persona le iba a hacer la vida imposible y que pronto iba a aprender a defenderse……

-Hinata…..hija ya estas lista!!!!!!

-si papa ya voy!!!!

-apúrate Neji y Hanabi ya te están esperando!!!!

En el carro

-tu hermana si que se tarda en arreglarse-gruño Neji-para no saber socializar al menos ya sabe hacer esperar a las personas por culpa del maquillaje…

-Neji!!-defendió Hanabi a su hermana-quieres calmarte, ya quisiera ver que le gruñes así a Ten Ten, pero claro te desquitas con nosotros que no tenemos nada que ver tú con tus asuntos amorosos frustrados-finalizo de una manera mordaz

-ehh..yo..-empezó a balbucear y sonrojándose-ese no es tu asunto..

-que no es su asunto???-preguntó Hinata que acababa de llegar

-nada-se apresuro Neji antes de que su prima menor abriera la boca-chofer vámonos!!!

-Neji, si tu sabes manejar porque no te vas en tu carro???

-Hinata en la escuela hay mucha gente envidiosa y no quisiera que le pasara algo malo a mi coche…

-como???...no te entiendo…

-me refiero a que hay personas que le pueden hacer algo……como rayarlo sólo por que mi carro es mejor que el suyo….

-pero eso es ridículo!!!!…..que clase idiota haría eso!!!!???

-mucha clase de idiotas Hinata, y de esos hay muchos en la escuela-habló ahora Hanabi

-guauu-dijo Hinata con una mueca de sorpresa en su cara-esa escuela en lugar de escuela parece una jauría de bestias salvajes

-es algo así-le hablo Neji-pero si sabes defenderte nada malo te pasará…..pero eso será algo que tú tendrás que aprender por ti misma-le dijo seriamente enfatizando las ultimas palabras-ya llegamos, bajemos y entremos….

Bajaron de la limusina y se dispusieron a entrar a la escuela, mientras entraban unos ojos miraban atentamente a Hinata desde la azotea…..

-ya llego??

-sí….

-y que vas a hacer??

-por ahora nada…ya le tengo preparado algo tú no te preocupes por eso…..

Al entrar al salón Hinata vio como a los amigos que había hecho el día anterior y saludándolos con una mano al aire y una sonrisa muy fresca llegó con ellos

-hola Hinata, buenos días-saludaron los tres

-buenos días Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke…como están?

-bien-le respondió Naruto-oye no tienes un poco de hambre, nosotros íbamos a desayunar algo, quieres venir???

-pero….-dudo-no se supone que tenemos clase a esta hora???

-si, pero nuestra clase de hoy-continuo Sakura-es con el profesor Kakashi Hatake y él….

-siempre llega media hora tarde-finalizó Sasuke

-lo necesario para tomarnos un pequeño café con un pan-retomo la palabra Naruto-entonces vienes???

-eh..si vamos…..

Mientras Hinata y los demás se dirigían a comer, en la dirección un par de alumnas hablaban con el director….

-explíquenme una vez más las dos-hablo seriamente del director Sarutobi-las razones del porque las tengo que cambiar de salón???…y además porque específicamente ese salón???

-ay director!!!-chillo Karin-es que usted no sabe las cosas horribles que dicen de nosotros, se burlan a nuestras espaldas y nos tratan mal y ya nos hartamos de eso….buaaaaaaaa-haciendo un chantaje emocional a lo que el director solo alzo una ceja no muy convencido de la historia, Ino se percato de eso y ella continuo donde Karin se había quedado

-karin y yo hemos escuchado que en el salón donde esta Naruto y Sasuke es muy tranquilo y por eso queremos estar ahí-habló Ino con voz llorosa-por favor!!...cámbienos de salón…..

-están seguras de que en el salón las trata mal-las dos asienten y el director se toma un momento para reflexionar para si mismo-"no se que hacer al respecto, ambas han sido muy convincentes en sus razones para cambiarse de salón y además varios alumnos ya las han reportado por acoso escolar, además esta el asunto de ya hace un buen tiempo sobre Karin, Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke, sólo dios sabe si todo es eso es cierto y no debería prestar atención a chismes……algo me dice que nada bueno va a salir de esto, pero tal vez ellas también tengan razón sólo que nunca había visto llantos tan falsos, espero no equivocarme con esta decisión-mjm esta bien, las cambiare de salón

-ahh!!!!!...gracias….gracias nos ha salvado la vida-agradecieron enormemente las dos

-sin embargo, déjenme hacerles una clara advertencia-las dos lo miraron fijamente-no es huyendo como se resuelven los problemas….estos tienen que enfrentarse de frente y con valor, y lo más importante….en su nuevo salón tendrán a nuevos compañeros que espero las traten bien…..solo recuerde una cosa…..con la vara que midan serán medidas y ahora va a depender completamente de ustedes si quieren hacer amistades o no-Karin e Ino lo miraron como si supieran que él sabia que estaban mintiendo, sin embargo el directos no agregó nada más, solo apretó un botón de su intercomunicador y habló con su secretaria-Shizune estas ahí???

-si señor desea algo

-sabes si el profesor Kakashi ya llegó

-hace una media hora habló para avisar que llegaría tarde, al parecer se le apareció una víbora y como les tiene pavor tuvo que buscar un camino donde sea imposible encontrar una, supongo que ya debe de estar llegando a la escuela

-en cuanto llegue dile que venga conmigo

-si señor

Regresando al salón de Hinata

-parece que aún no llega el maestro-habló Sakura

-no es de extrañarse después de todo-dijo Naruto-hay días en que no llega y aparece darnos clase en otras horas

-eso es porque no saben las nuevas noticias-habló alguien más

-de que hablas Shikamaru??-pregunto Sakura

-el profesor Kakashi ya tiene como diez minutos de estar con el director, creo que por eso no ha llegado

-no puede ser!!! Van a correrloooo!!! Eso quiere decir que nunca tendremos más horas libres y mini recreos!!!!-dijo nuestro nada alterado y escandaloso Naruto y agrego poniéndose de rodilla y con dos manos extendidas hacia el cielo-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO DIOSSSSSSSSSSSSS PORQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-quieres callarte aún no sabemos que pasa!!!!!!!!!!-dijo Sakura dándole un golpe que lo mando a medio metro de distancia…..todo esto era observado por Hinata que salió corriendo a ver si Naruto estaba bien

-Naruto te encuentras bien??

-si gracias Hinata, no te preocupes ya estoy acostumbrado a los golpes de Sakura, por cierto-agregó a manera de susurro-nunca hagas enojar a Sakura tiene un gancho derecho que mata

-NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

-perdóname Sakurita linda no lo vuelvo a hacer-dijo mientras se ponía en ovillo para taparse los golpes

-HEY!!!! USTEDES DOS!!!!...dejen de comportarse como niños de primaria y entren al salón

Al voltear a ver quien era, descubrieron que era el profesor Kakashi con Karin e Ino a su lado, al ver que no le hacían caso agregó-si nadie entra al salón, el que quede al último después de que yo cuente diez segundos tendrá que recibir horas extras en la tarde y….tendrá que esperar a que yo llegue, 10, 9, 8, 7……-después de eso todos se amontonaron para no entrar de manera rápida mientras Kakashi seguía contando-3, 2, 1, 0….lo siento mucho Kabuto te veré en este salón a la salida-Kabuto sólo hablo con maldiciones y entro de mala gana al salón

-bien!! Ya que están todos aquí tengo algo que anunciarles, sus compañeras Ino Yamanaka y Karin-no pongo su apellido por que no me lo se y si alguien lo sabe que me lo diga-asistirán a partir de ahora a este mismo salón…

-QUEEE!!, NOO!!!-se empezaron a escuchar quejas por todas partes

-SILENCIO!!! Aún no he terminado-las quejas cesaron-ya que ellas son nuevas en este salón, trátenlas bien y háganlas sentir parte del grupo como lo hicieron con Hinata-en eso suena el timbre para la siguiente hora-como ya se acabo la clase, les dejo de tarea el capitulo 4 y 5, léanlo y hagan un análisis, es todo y hasta mañana…..

-ahhh!! Como sino tuviéramos suficiente tarea!!!

-ay Naruto no seas quejoso, nos juntamos en equipo y ya

-tienes razón Sakura, eres mi ídolo-le respondió con ojos grandes y brillantes

-ah si-contesto con desgano-Hinata te unes con nosotros entre cuatro será más fácil

-si gracias…"vamos tu puedes hacerlo" ehhh…por que no vienen a mi casa??….a mi padre le alegrara saber que ya he socializado

-si claro, porque no-respondieron Naruto y Sakura, mientras Sasuke sólo asintió

A lejos eran observadas por Ino y Karin y no con muy buenos ojos….

-y bien, me vas a decir cual es por fin tú plan

-tranquilízate Ino querida ya tengo uno para el recreo, tú nada más espera, pero te voy a dar una pequeña pista

-ah si, cual es??-pregunto con curiosidad

-tiene mucho que ver con esa bolsa que traigo ahí, te juro que te va encantar……..-en eso alguien se les acerca

-hola soy Kiba y este es Shikamaru-este último sólo hace un además-les gustaría que les pasará los últimos apuntes

-piérdanse tontos y déjenos en paz!!!-chillo Karin desconcertando a Kiba y Shikamaru quienes se miraron entre si, Shikamaru puso una cara de "te lo dije" y Kiba dio una media vuelta y se fue primero después Shikamaru lo siguió no sin antes darle una mira muy fugaz e intensa a Ino la cual se sonrojó un poco y lo observo mientras se alejaba

-y ese que te ve???-pregunto Karin ya que había visto la mirada dirigida hacia Ino

-no se-respondió-mejor sentémonos ya llegó el otro profesor

Se reanudaron las clases con Ino y Karin en el salón donde estaba Hinata, cada una siguió su curso hasta que llegaron a la hora de la comida donde todos iban hacia el comedor a sentarse y platicar un buen rato, sin embargo Karin ya tenía sus propios planes….

-TENGO MUCHA HAMBREEEE!!!!!!!-grito Naruto

-y es necesario que todo el mundo se entere!!!!!!-lo regaño Sakura con un puño alzado

-gulp…jejejeje….no te molestes Sakura no es para tanto….

-más te vale-contesto mientras rechinaba sus dientes y Sasuke solo sonreía levemente

-me esperan en la mesa-los tres voltearon a ver a Hinata-yo tengo que ir al baño

-si claro-respondió Sakura-quieres que te acompañe??

-no es necesario ya se donde quedan

-esta bien, nos vemos en la mesa y no te tardes!!!-grito un poco Naruto mientras se iban…

Hinata se fue directamente al baño pero a cada paso que daba le dio la impresión de que alguien la seguía, pero cada vez que voleaba no veía a nadie…"debo de estar comenzando a imaginar cosas" pensó y siguió caminando hasta el baño

-mírala….solita se fue a meter a la boca del lobo-hablo Karin-creo que ya es hora que sepas que es lo que voy a hacer y claro tú me vas a ayudar, tráeme esa bolsa y vamos al baño

Ino y Karin se dirgieron al baño mientras Hinata se estaba lavando las manos cuando un portazo la asusto y vio que llegaban las antes mencionadas con ella, ambas la miraron fijamente de arriba hacia abajo hasta que finalmente una de ellas hablo

-sabes Ino, creo que Hinata es una niña muy bonita-comenzó a decir Karin con una cruel sonrisa-solo que hay un pequeño defecto en ella

-y cual es???-pregunto Ino con el mismo tono que Karin, haciendo que Hinata comenzara a darle mala espina que ellas estuvieran ahí

-pues verás….-camino hacia ella-como que su ropa no esta muy a la moda, dime Hinata quien te escoge tu ropa, acaso un indigente???

-eh!!...no se de que me hables, mi hermana es la que ayuda a escoger mi ropa…..

-ah!! Así que es la razón, tu hermana menor te viste…pero no te preocupes más, Ino y yo vamos a ayudarte, desde ayer que te vi con esa ropa, supe que necesitabas ayuda con urgencia y me traje una bolsa con lo más elemental para que una chica linda como tú se vea bien, pero acompáñanos a donde no te veas en el espejo te juro que no lo necesitas

Karin arrastro a Hinata hasta una esquina donde no había espejo y entre Ino y ella le quitaron la ropa y comenzaron a vestirla con la ropa que ellas habían traído, después de vestirla la pintaron y le pusieron una peluca, Hinata intento poner resistencia pero a cada cosa que decía o un pequeño indicio de fuerza era sometida entre las dos chicas, finalmente la soltaron y se la llevaron casi a rastras al comedor……una vez que estuvieron ahí y la metieron de un empujón…..todos ahí voltearon a ver por el ruido quien había entrado……y lo que vieron fue a la chica nueva vestida de payaso y con un traje demasiado ridícula para ser un payaso, un maquillaje horrible y una peluca multicolor…….nadie dijo nada hasta que llegaron Ino y Karin y esta ultima fue la que empezó a hablar….

-ay!! Pero miren a la chica nueva…..te llamas Hinata verdad…..por que nos haces un acto de circo-dijo mientras se burlaba de ella-vamos payaso diviértenos

-pa-ya-so!!!-le secundo Ino mientras incitaba a los demás y unos cuantos comenzaron a tener un poco de lastima por la chica nueva

-PA-YA-SO!!!... PA-YA-SO!!!... PA-YA-SO!!!..-terminaron por gritar la mayoría de los presentes….

Hinata sólo veía a todos lados y observaba como se reían de ella, se comenzó a sentir muy mal y humillada y después vio Karin con la cara casi llorosa y pudo ver como se regocijaba con verla en ese estado…..la humillación sufrida pudo más que cualquier razón y salió corriendo de ahí, a lo lejos Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke observaron todo con rabia ya que no habían hecho nada para detener esa humillación hacia su nueva amiga…….Naruto empezó a sentir mucha rabia y desesperación nunca había visto a Karin llegar a tanto quizás era su nueva forma de ser, comenzó a caminar hacia ella con mucha ira, iba con el pensamiento de golpearla y sabía que le habían enseñado a nunca golpear a una mujer.….."Pero esa no era digna de llamarse mujer, es un demonio y a los demonios hay que golpearlos" pensaba Naruto a punto de llegar a ella, sólo que alguien se le adelanto primero….

-PERRRAA!!!!!!!!!!-se escucho y lo que todos vieron a continuación fue a la hermana menor de Hinata darle un gancho derecho a su ojo, la fuerza el impacto fue tanta que aventó a Karin hacia el suelo y ella se le fue encima a cachetadas, los alumnos comenzaron a gritar y a apoyar a su favorita, sin embargo la pelea fue detenida por Neji que separó a ambas y se llevo a Hanabi hacia un lado tratando de tranquilizarla

-clámate!!!por favor prima!!!!

-voy a matar a esa bruja!!!suéltame!!!!

-se como te sientes pero ahorita es mejor buscar a Hinata, no entiendes que se ha de sentir muy mal!!!!

-tienes razón-dejo de luchar Hanabi y se fue del comedor con Neji no sin antes darle una mirada fulminante de "me las pagas" a Karin que era sujetada por Ino

Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto se fueron con ellos a buscar a Hinata, fueron primero al salón y su mochila estaba ahí pero no ella, después fueron al baño y solo estaba su anterior ropa, y la buscaron por toda la escuela pero ya no la encontraron……...

En la mansión Hyuga mientras tanto, la servidumbre se quedo impactada a ver que la hija mayor del señor llegaba en un taxi antes de que se terminaran las clases y con un ridículo disfraz de payaso, alcanzaron a ver que estaba llorando y sin dirigir la mirada a nadie ni hablar con nadie se encerró en su habitación con un portazo gritando que nadie la moleste, una sirvienta se preocupo y termino llamando a Hanabi para avisarle que su hermana estaba en su casa…

-muy bien, gracias por avisarme, le dices al chofer que venga, Neji y yo iremos inmediatamente y otra vez muchas gracias por avisarme-colgó-mi hermana esta en la casa, parece que esta mal, le ordene que mandara al chofer para ir con ella, te parece bien???-preguntándole a Neji

-si claro, vamos por su mochila entonces

-si no les molesta-hablo Sakura-Hinata y nosotros tenemos que hacer un trabajo, porque no dejan que se la llevemos nosotros y así platicamos con ella para que se anime un rato

-me parece una buena idea-dijo Neji-entonces los esperamos en la casa…..él y Hanabi dieron la media vuelta y se fueron…

Los demás regresaron al salón y vieron a Karin actuar como si nada, y se preguntaron como era que una persona tuviera tanta mala sangre en las venas, y Naruto por su parte tenía una preocupación muy grande por Hinata y una rabia más grande hacia Karin, antes ya les había hecho mucho daño a su grupo de amigos y ahora lastimaba a Hinata, el solo recordar su llanto hacia que le diera más coraje y ganas de matar a esa mujer que tenía enfrente, sin embargo se controlo y siguió tomando las clases como los demás de una manera normal.

Por su parte Hinata estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas, no quería ver a nadie ni hablar con nadie, su hermana y su primo tocaron la puerta pero ella nunca abrió, se sentida deshecha y destruida, no le cabía en su cabeza que existieran personas tan malas que se reían de la desgracia ajena……"por que dios mío??? Yo no le hice nada….que hice para que me humillara así"……-eran los pensamientos que tenía Hinata, hasta que de tanto llorar se quedo dormida…..

Continuara….

_Notas: si ya se que me pase con Hinata pero en el capitulo la tenia que humillar y no se me ocurrió otra cosa, fui muy cruel??? Díganme su respetada opinión, pero no se preocupen les juro que en el otro les compenso con un pequeño Naru/Hina y espero que quede bien_

_Otra cosa es que nunca he visto al personaje de Karin dibujado ni en color, la puse como la mala del cuento ya que en la mayoría de los fics que he leído ella no es tan popular y por eso la escogí, originalmente iba a ser Ino pero decidí que solo sería la segundona por que no me cae mal_

_Y por ultimo les invito a que me dejen un review y que sigan mi historia, hasta la próxima semana bye……._


	3. un sentimento mutuo ha surgido

_Naruto no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes y este fic esta realizado sin fines de lucro…_

" "pensamientos de los personajes

-diálogos

**Un sentimiento muto ha surgido**

Beeeepppp……beeeppppp………

-quien es????

-eh…..somos compañeros de Hinata y vinimos a dejarle unas cosas que se le olvidaron en la escuela…..-habló un rubio nervioso al estar parado en la inmensa mansión de los Hyuga

-también la tarea tonto-le susurro una pelirosa

-ah…si también vinimos a hacer una tarea…….

-pasen-se abren las rejas de la mansión y comienzan a caminar hasta llegar a la puerta y justo antes de que tocaran abre un mayordomo haciéndoles el ademán de que pasaran, entran a la casa y se sorprenden del lujo que existe y eso que era solamente la entrada, así que al llegar a la sala de la casa la quijada les llego hasta el piso.

-guaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuu……pero que casota, no se compara en nada a la mía…..guaaaaaaaaaauuuuuu y pensándolo bien ni siquiera a la de Sasuke….

-por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo Naruto

-Sakura de que lado estas?-le dijo Sasuke con una mirada despectiva, no le gustaba que lo compararan con NA-DIE

-jejejeje….no te pongas así, no es para tanto…jejejejeje-rio muy nerviosa ya que sabia que esta conversación tendría una continuación muy larga

-les agradezco que hayan venido-una voz llamo la atención de los tres y voltearon a ver quien era-pero mi hermana ha estado encerrada en su cuarto y no quiere ver a nadie

-pero y el trabajo………y sus cosas???-le pregunto Naruto con decepción

-las cosas yo las puedo recoger y el trabajo creo que ella lo hará por su cuenta no es desobligada

-por favor deja que hablemos con ella, nada perdemos con intentar siiiiiiiii-dijo Naruto con su clásica sonrisa zorruna……..

-ehhhh……..bueno, pero sino les abre no digan que no se los advertí……síganme……

Los tres siguieron a Hanabi a través de las largas escaleras y a través del inmenso pasillo hasta que por fin llegaron a la habitación…

-Hinata te buscan tus amigos dicen que tienen que hacer un trabajo contigo-pero nadie contestó…….-se los dije…no quiere ver a nadie….-pero cuando se estaban retirando…..se abrió la puerta

-esperen….tenemos que hacer este trabajo….-habló Hinata con un tono de voz muy suave, los demás voltearon a verla, se veía bien, solo que llevaba ropa muy holgada y se notaba a leguas que había llorado a mares

-Hinata si no te sientes bien lo comprendemos-le hablo Sakura

-gracias….pero nunca me ha gustado ser desobligada y hay que entregar ese trabajo….así que hagámoslo…..pasen a mi cuarto allí hay bastante espacio para trabajar-les hizo un ademán para que entraran y los tres entraron a su cuarto-Hanabi-esta volteó a verla y Hinata se acercó para darle un abrazo-gracias por ser mi hermana y te quiero mucho

-yo también te quiero Hinata…..quieres que les mande algo de comer y beber

-si claró……

Hanabi se retira y ella por su parte entra a la habitación en la que ya se encontraban sus amigos…..se quedo viéndolos un momento completamente anonadados por el largo de su habitación

-pueden tocar cualquier cosa si quieren no es un museo-les dijo mientras los otros volteaban a verla avergonzados

-disculpa pero es que por lo menos yo-le dijo Sakura-jamás en mi vida he estado en una habitación tan grande, ni Sasuke o Naruto tienen el cuarto tan grande

-eso es por que no somos niñas-le dijo Sasuke de una forma cortante

-jejejeje no lo tomes tan a pecho "a veces me pregunto que le vi a este gruñón"-pensó por un momento Sakura y después agregó-bueno comenzamos a trabajar

-si-dijeron los demás

Así comenzaron trabajar, se dividieron los capítulos y resumieron para después prestarse las libretas e intercambiar los apuntes, de vez en cuanto se detenían para descansar un poco y tomar los bocadillos que les habían llevado y así paso la tarde que para alivio de Hinata la desestresó un poco después del desastre de la mañana y por lo menos le aligero un poco el humor…….ya empezaba a anochecer cuando terminaron el trabajo y comenzaron a despedirse

-eh..Hinata-empezó a hablar Sakura con nerviosismo-nosotros…..bueno…..nosotros…queremos ofrecerte una disculpa……

- una disculpa???...pero porque???

-es que nosotros somos tus amigos y no pudimos defenderte esta mañana y tampoco hicimos mucho esfuerzo por evitarlo, estar observando….eso estuvo mal de nuestra parte, tuvimos que haberte apoyado, te defraudamos y lo sentimos mucho Hinata-dijo Sakura mientras inclinaba la mitad del cuerpo hacia adelante

-lo sentimos mucho-dijeron al mismo tiempo Naruto y Sasuke imitando a Sakura e inclinando el cuerpo también

-ahh…yo…no hay nada de que disculparse…yo tuve la culpa….fui una tonta

-claro que no-habló Naruto-no eres tonta….es esa bruja que vive de hacer sentir mal a los demás…..pero te prometo que jamás te a volver a lastimar porque yo voy a protegerte….

Sakura y Sasuke les observaron a ambos, por un lado veían a Hinata extrañada y sonrojada por las palabras tan convincentes de Naruto y por el otro lado a éste mismo que no le quitaba la mirada de encima y especialmente por un brillo diferente que agarraban sus ojos cada vez que la veía

-"antiguamente ese brillo era para mi" pensó Sakura y le dio un codazo a Sasuke para susurrarle-oye creo que le gusta

-que….

-que creo que a Naruto le gusta Hinata

-apenas te das cuenta

-ya lo habías notado

-era obvio, bueno solo para mi ya te he dicho que tengo un sexto sentido y…..

-y que puedes ver cosas que los demás no ven tan fácilmente bla bla bla bla….quieres dejar de molestar con eso….acaso crees que tienes súper vista???

-claro que si y sino la tengo por lo menos esta mejor que la tuya

-oye!!!-le dio un codazo dando un pequeño grito que llamo la atención de Hinata y Naruto que hasta ese momento habían mantenido contacto visual

-sucede algo???

-no Hinata le decía a Sasuke que era hora de irnos ya esta anocheciendo y a diferencia de ustedes yo vivo en otro tramo de la ciudad….

-tenemos que irnos….por que!!!...yo la estoy pasando muy bien-comenzó a renegar Naruto

-si quieres puedes quedarte un rato más….o tu también vives lejos???-le pregunto Hinata ya que ella tampoco quería que se fuera

-en realidad no quedo muy lejos de aquí…..no-respondió Naurto con su sonrisa

-quédate si quieres yo de encargo de llevar a Sakura a su casa-propuso Sasuke-además no quedas lejos de aquí puedes llegar caminando

-que tan lejos quedas de tu casa??-pregunto otra vez muy intrigada Hinata

-jejejeje….te lo digo cuando me vaya esta bien

-bueno…entonces Sakura, Sasuke los acompaño a la puerta

Los encaminaron a la puerta hasta que salieron completamente de la inmensa residencia y Hinata invito a Naruto a pasar a una estancia donde nadie los molestara, sin embargo, una vez que estuvieron allí ninguno pronunció una palabra en un buen periodo de tiempo considerable y es que ninguno de los dos sabia que decir, solo se miraban, reían y parecía que uno iba a decir algo pero no decía nada…..hasta que finalmente uno de los dos tuvo el valor de hablar……

-y que sucedió después de que me fui???...-pregunto Hinata a Naruto pero estaba en la luna y no le presto mucha atención-Naruto!!!...Naruto!!!!-al ver que definitivamente no le hacia caso tuvo que utilizar la técnica de Sakura…..NARUTOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!-grito con un puño alzado……

-AHHHHHH!!!!! Y AHORA QUE TE HICE SAKURA!!!!...gritó Naruto ya en su posición de ovillo……..-un momento tu no eres Sakura….ella ya se fue….entonces que pasó aquí????-se enderezó nuevamente para ponerse en pose pensadora

-lo siento Naruto pero tengo mucho tiempo llamándote y no me haces el menor caso….parece que estas en la luna

-ohhh….ahhhhh……es cierto estoy contigo Hinata, disculpa pero es que me distraje pensando en tiiiiiiii…..enes un refresco que me des-termino de decir "algo nervioso"

-quue????-le pregunto muy confusa por que no entendió nada y bueno siendo honestos no se entendió ni él

-que si tienes un refresco de beber??? Jajajajajajajaja!!!!!

-pero si tienes uno a tu lado y ni siquiera lo has probado uu'….

-ahhh…es cierto jajajajajajajajajajajaja…….es que bueno…..mejor olvídalo….me preguntaste algo…que era???

-solo te preguntaba que paso después de que me fui de la escuela???

-si lo que quieres saber es si esa bruja fue castigada-ella asintió-lamento decirte que no…siempre se las ingenia para salir de sus maldades sin que la suspendan ni nada por el estilo

-ohh ya veo….entonces siempre hace estas cosas y nadie las reporta

-si las reportan pero se las ingenia para que no la castiguen, ella siempre dice que los demás son los que le tienen envidia y como mucha gente la apoya, todos creen que así es y nunca pasa nada….

-vaya entonces parece que yo fui una más de sus victimas no???-dijo con una sonrisa amarga

-no te pongas mal…me quede para animarte no para que te deprimas más…

-no, no es que me deprima, es solo que….pienso….que beneficio tiene para ella hacer algo como lo que hizo a mi o como lo que les hizo a ustedes, no lo entiendo

-nadie lo entiende, pero porque no pasamos mejor a otro tema o me voy a sentir mal

-por que tendrías que sentirte mal???

-pues es que…..Sakura tuvo razón no te defendimos, solo nos quedaos viendo como un trió de idiotas-comenzó hablando con rencor para finalizar con un tono melancólico-y nosotros nos autoproclamamos tus amigos, cuando a verdad es que solo somos un fraude

-Naruto……no tuvo nada de malo que no hicieran nada….no eran las únicas personas ahí-éste la vio sorprendido-es decir…es verdad que no hicieron nada ustedes y es verdad que dijeron que son mis amigos, pero cuando sabes que algo esta mal no necesitas ser amigo para ponerle un alto a las cosas….no te sientas mal….no eras el único ahí….no eran los únicos ahí, había mucha gente y nadie hizo nada al contrario también comenzaron a gritarme cosas y eso para mi es peor que no haber hecho nada, hubiera preferido que solo me vieran…pero no lo hicieron…..así que no te sientas mal

-Hinata yo….lo siento de todas formas…..no te vuelvo a defraudar te lo prometo…..

-ya me lo habías prometido antes, pero de todos modos esta bien…..

-si es una promesa tenemos que cerrarla

-y como se hace eso????

-dame tu mano-le da la palma de su mano-y ahora la mía-pone su mano al lado de la de ella-bueno ahora escupe mi mano….

-que!!!...estas loco!!! Eso es asqueroso!!!-le dijo con una mueca de asco

-será asqueroso pero es la única manera de sellar esta promesa…vamos….hazlo-le dijo con su sonrisa para que no pusiera mucha resistencia

Hinata escupió un poco la mano de Naruto-vamos tiene que haber más saliva-le dijo y ella escupió más fuerte sobre su mano, por su parte el escupió la suya y después las alzó y unió rápidamente mientras decía-yo Naruto Uzumaki prometo proteger a mi amiga Hinata Hyuga de la bruja de Karin ya sea dentro o fuera de la escuela mientras dure la preparatoria y si por casualidad nos topamos con ella en la universidad también en la universidad, y si por casualidad una vez que salgamos será entonces por el resto de mi vida-finalizó mientras se veían a los ojos nuevamente, "me gusta estar contigo" fue el pensamiento de los dos…..se creo una atmosfera agradable alrededor de los dos haciendo que sonrieran y no apartaran la visa, los dos iban a decir algo pero...….

-HINATAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!-grito Hanabi y haciendo un escándalo cuando entraba a la estancia donde estaban su hermana y Naruto, asustándolos tanto que rompió la atmosfera

-ay hermana que sucede!!!!!...

-ya es hora de cenar papá te esta llamando…..tu amigo se queda a cenar?????….

-eh…yo-respondió Naruto-no gracias me están esperando en mi casa para lo mismo así que será mejor que me vaya……

-te acompaño a la puerta….vamos…..-Naruto la siguió hasta la puerta principal y una vez que llegaron allí…..-en serio vives cerca porque puedo decirle a un chofer que te lleve a tu casa y además…..de que te ríes?????-le termino de decir muy indignada

-ven acompáñame hasta la puerta de la entrada de tu casa-sin esperar a que le respondiera la tomo de la mano y se la llevo con él hasta llegar al portón

-y que se supone que hacemos aquí…..que tiene que ver esto con el lugar en donde vives???-pregunto muy confundida…..

-pues que quiero que conozcas mi casa, y espera a que entre a ella

Naruto se fue corriendo hasta la casa de enfrente y una vez que estuvo en la puerta le mando un beso a Hinata mientras le gritaba

-HASTA MAÑANA VECINA!!!!!!!!!

Hinata como era de esperarse se quedo de a seis……

-"vaya eso si no me lo esperaba" pensó y después alzo su mano y grito-HASTA MAÑANA VECINO!!!!!

Se dio la media vuelta gustosa y se metió a su casa pensando "no fue tan malo este día después de todo"

Continuara…….

_Notas y aclaraciones de mi tardanza en actualizar en el siguiente capitulo……_


	4. conviviendo con mi vecino y mis amigos

_Naruto no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes y este fic esta realizado sin fines de lucro… Me tarde unos días en actualizar porque he tenido una semana muy pesada y lo único que quiero hacer es dormir más aclaraciones al final del cap; pero aquí les dejo este capitulo _

" "pensamientos de los personajes

-diálogos

**Conviviendo con mi vecino y mis amigos**

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que sucedió el encuentro entre Hinata y Karin, la mayoría de los estudiantes ya se habían olvidado del asunto…..en gran parte por que Sakura amenazó a las chicas en darle uno de sus mega golpes secundada por Hanabi y si se atrevían a burlarse de ella y por su parte Naruto, Sasuke y Neji también amenazaron con golpear a cualquiera que siguiera alimentando el asunto, más por parte de Naruto ya que Sasuke y Neji solo se dedicaban a poner su mirada amenazante y todo terminaba ahí…de esa manera Hinata se reintegro completamente con sus demás compañeros y hasta ahorita todo iba bien

-que cansado vengo!!!!!!...por que nos tienen que dejar tanta tarea!!!!-se quejo un rubio que iba en compañía de una pelirosa, un moreno y una chica de cabello azulado

-ya deja de quejarte, todos los días es lo mismo es que acaso no te vas a acostumbrar nunca!!!!

-pero Sakura-dijo Naruto con una mirada suplicante

-pero nada!!!...si tomaras la mitad del tiempo que utilizas de quejarte para estudiar serías un genio

-y aquí van otra vez…..que molestos son los dos-se quejo Sasuke

-en serio ha sido así siempre-dijo Hinata llamando su atención

-si desde que tengo memoria

-y como es que se conocieron ustedes????

-bueno todos nos conocemos desde niños, solo que yo no conocía a Sakura pero Naruto si

-eh???-Hinata miro a Sasuke de forma confusa-como es posible eso???

-Naruto como te habrás dado cuenta es algo…….cual sería la palabra correcta

-hiperactivo, cabeza hueca, distraído, tonto-termino de decir Hinata

-mjm-hizo una mueca de sonrisa-yo buscaba un solo adjetivo pero tú dijiste varios que yo no había pensado…..-ella sólo bajo la cabeza-no te creas…solo bromeaba……te termino de explicar….Naruto siempre ha sido así….y de niño era aun más todavía, así que sus padres lo castigaron mandándolo a una escuela pública, allí conoció a Sakura y se hicieron amigos, al terminar la primaria Naruto le pidió a sus padres que lo pusieran en la misma secundaria que ella y así hasta la preparatoria donde él convenció a sus padres para que hablaran con el director Sarutobi y le otorgaran una beca a ella y así Sakura entro a la misma preparatoria que nosotros y lo demás ya es historia

-guau!!! Y por que Naruto quiso estudiar toda la secundaria con ella

-por que esta enamorado de ella-soltó de repente y cuando vio la reacción de Hinata quiso que se lo tragara la tierra

-oh ya veo….el esta enamorado de ella, eso no lo sabia "pero debí de haberlo imaginado", supongo que esto le da sentido a lo que me contaron sobre Karin y ustedes

-eh….bueno si….pero eso es tiempo pasado….ahora le gusta otra

-y sabes quien es???-pregunto un poco interesada, solo un poco

-si, pero eso es un asunto de él, y estoy seguro que te lo dirá

-tu crees???

-si, y adem……-un golpe y un grito no dejó que terminaran

-NARUTOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...-lo último que se vio después de ese grito fue a Sakura con un puño levantado y a Naruto salir volar por los aíres….a lo que Sasuke solo agregó

-y si en todo este tiempo que ella y yo salimos juntos no ha dejado de quererla…..te aseguro que esos golpes lo están haciendo lentamente-después se dirigió a Naruto y Sakura-ustedes dos dejen de hacer tonterías y vámonos ya tengo hambre

-y adonde sugieres ir??-dijo Sakura dejando de golpear a su amigo rubio

-cerca de aquí esta una cafetería donde hacen comida muy rica, quieres ir allí??

-si claro, me encantaría-le respondió con una dulce sonrisa

-nosotros también queremos ir allí, gracias por preguntar???-dijo Naruto en un tono sarcástico

-tus deseos no son de mi preocupación Naruto

-AHHH SASUKEE!!!

-deja de hacer escándalo y camina-se alejo de él ignorando completamente su rabieta, solo para tomar a Sakura de la mano y dejar a Naruto y a Hinata atrás de ellos

-quieres ir???-Naruto se dirigió a Hinata-por que no es necesario ir con ellos sino tienes ganas, podemos ira otra parte

-por mi esta bien, me gustaría ir a ese lugar del que tanto hablan

-entonces vamos para allá……y dime de que tanto hablaban tu y Sasuke

-ehh….nosotros hablábamos de cómo se conocieron todos ustedes y lo que hiciste por Sakura para que ella estudiara en la misma preparatoria que ustedes, eso fue muy lindo de tu parte

-la verdad durante un buen tiempo estuve enamorado de Sakura

-también me lo dijo

-pero quiero que sepas que eso ya paso, fue hace tiempo y ahora me comienza a gustar otra persona-dijo algo sonrojado

-y quien es????

-aun no estoy seguro de lo que siento, te lo digo después, si??-ella asintió con la cabeza-mira ya llegamos-se detuvieron frente a una cafetería llama Ichikaru, que era el centro de reunión de muchas escuelas preparatorias

Entraron a la cafetería, había muchas mesas y a juzgar por la cantidad de gente que había en ese instante parecía que siempre estaba lleno, había decoraciones muy a la moda y colores muy vivos, era un lugar en el cual te gustaría pasar un rato y si eras una adulto definitivamente era un lugar para sentirte joven, la música era de todos los estilos y sonaba muy bien, sin duda era el lugar más ambientado que Hinata había visto, incluso vio una tarima karaoke "jamás podría hacer eso, no tengo tanto valor" fue lo que pensó antes de ser jalada por Naruto ya que al parecer alguien le había hablado…..

-hola Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Rock Lee, Neji,!!!!, como están!!!!!.-saludo muy efusivamente a sus amigos-donde esta Choji???

-trayendo comida y no hagas tanto escándalo nos acabamos de ver en la escuela, eres un problematico-dijo Shikamaru

-y nosotros que….estamos pintadas-habló una chica con unas cebollitas en su cabeza atadas con unos moñitos…

-hola Ten Ten, Hanabi, disculpen es que no las vi

-hermana!!!!...que bueno que viniste…siéntate a mi lado-dijo Hanabi haciéndole un lugar a Hinata

-gracias…

-será mejor que nos sentemos todos-sugirió Shino, así que se levantaron todos y la manera en la que quedaron acomodados fue así: Sakura al lado de Sasuke, Naruto al lado de Hinata, seguida de su hermana, y a su lado su primo Neji que estaba sentado junto a Ten Ten, a lado de esta estaban Rock Lee con Kiba, Shino, Choji que acababa de llegar y Shikamaru al ultimo en la orilla para que se acomodara a dormir a gusto sin estorbar en medio y lo molestaran en su siesta…..

-Naruto-le hablo Kiba-sabes la compañía que traes es demasiado hermosa para que este a tu lado, debería de estar conmigo no lo crees???-termino de decir para giñarle un ojo a Hinata la cual después de semejante halago se puso roja como un tomate

-oyeeee!!!!!!!...como te atreves a faltarle al respeto a Hinata-dijo con un extraño fuego que ardía en su interior

-pues yo no la escucho quejarse….

-grrrrr!!!!...ella es demasiado buena como para reclamarte…..

-deberían de pelear por alguien como yo, no por ese payaso-dijo una persona de manera despectiva, lo que hizo que los demás se pusieran de mal humor al reconocer su voz, haciendo que hasta Shikamaru abriera sus ojos y viera de reojo….aunque su concentración estaba puesta en la mujer rubia al lado de Karin

-ah…eres tú-hablo Sasuke-no tienes a nadie más a quien molestar

-se supone que ese es un insulto, estas perdiendo el toque querido, o es que acaso la compañía con la que estas te ha vuelto blando y débil-le dijo mientras observaba a Sakura, mientras que esta era detenida por un montón de brazos antes de que la matara

-tu y yo no estamos en la misma altura, así que porque debería de tomarme la molestia de insultarte, y además si quieres ver un gran insulto frente a ti basta con que te veas todos los días por las mañanas frente a un espejo-y por lo lejos solo se escucho un…..uhhhhhhhhh y uno que otro soltó la risa

-ehh…eres un….ahhhh!!!!...INO!!! vámonos de aquí!!!...-así se fueron ambas a otra mesa una con el coraje y la otra incomoda por las miradas que un chicho flojo, se distrajo tanto que ni siquiera escuchaba las quejas de Karin

-me estas poniendo atención!!!...Inooo!!!-miro hacia el otro lado para ver la distracción de su amiga…-ah ya veo, era eso….-dijo con fastidio-lo que faltaba que esa boba se quedara muda

-guau!!!!...Sasuke eso estuvo muy bien…la dejaste callada jajajajajajajajaja!!!-festejaban todos en la mesa

-mjm-fue lo único que exclamo

Después se dedicaron a reír, a comer y a festejar…..Naruto como siempre pidió su mega orden de ramen….Hinata miraba a todos y vio la manera en como convivían, pensó en todo el tiempo que se perdió de hacer amistades solo por que su padre la hizo estudiar en casa, y no era que eso fuera algo malo, pero de haberlo hecho hubiera sabido como defenderse de Karin y es que todos creían que ella no se daba cuenta pero era evidente que ellos habían impedido que se siguieran burlando de ella y eso le daba coraje, le daba coraje ser débil de carácter….sabía que tenia que endurecerse pero no sabia como……

-ya es tarde……niñas vámonos-habló Neji llamando la atención de Hanabi y Hinata

-si-respondieron las dos al mismo tiempo

-Neji por que no dejas que Hinata se quede un poco más yo la puedo llevar a su casa-dijo Naruto haciendo que los demás les prestaran atención

-no….no puedo….mi tío toma muy en serio la cena y sino se avisa con anticipación que uno de nosotros va a llegar, se pone de mal humor "y soy el que paga las consecuencias"

-bueno…..entonces nos vemos Hinata-dijo Naruto haciendo una ademán de despedida

-adiós a todos-respondió Hinata para luego seguir a Neji y su hermana

Naruto solo observo como se iba hasta cruzar la puerta de la cafetería y después dio un largo suspiro que llamo la atención de todos provocando que algunos comenzaran a burlarse de él

-jejejejejejejejeje…….yo la puedo llevar a su casa-dijo Choji arremedando a Naruto-por que no la dejas quedarse un rato mas

-jajajajajajajajajaja!!!!-rieron los demás

-pero que les pasa a ustedes se volvieron locos o que??!!!!-dijo Naruto alterado y sonrojado

-no te hagas….te gusta-dijo Rock Lee

-que me gusta quien???-dijo haciéndose el desentendido

-Hinata…..te gusta…..-volvió a decir Rock Lee

-claro que no!!!!-grito muy sonrojado

-para que te haces el tonto es evidente que si-le dijo Sakura

-ya les dije que NO!!!

-que SIII!!!

-que NOOO!!

-que SIII!!!!

-NOOOO!!

-SIIIII!!!!!

-NOOO!!!

-NOOOO!!!!

-SIIIII!!!!!!

-ya ves te lo dije!!!!!!-festejo Sakura triunfante

-que….nooo…espera eso es trampa!!!!!

-jajajajajajajaja-rieron todos menos Naruto haciendo un gran escándalo en la mesa despertando a Shikamaru quien solo agregó-pero que problemáticos-y se volvió a dormir

Continuara

_Y bien que les pareció, espero que les haya gustado, y con respecto al segundo capitulo yo se que se me fue la mano con Hinata pero tenemos que admitir su inexistente falta de carácter hasta que conoce a Naruto….y bueno mi explicación por actualizar hasta ahorita….pues estuve cansada y con mucha flojera y no tenia ganas de nada, pero para compensar les subo dos capítulos el de la semana pasada y este y espero la próxima actualizar a tiempo……._

_Hablando de la historia espero que me dejen un review y por ultimo pero no por eso menos importante, agradezco los reviews….gracias por leer mi historia!!!!...hasta la próxima semana_


	5. la cita

_Naruto no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes y este fic esta realizado sin fines de lucro… _

" "pensamientos de los personajes

-diálogos

**La cita**

Habían pasado ya un par de días desde que Hinata y los demás habían salido y Naruto "reconoció" que le gustaba Hinata y ahora estaba en su cuarto acostado y pensando si en verdad le gustaba más que una amiga o simplemente se la pasaba bien en su compañía

-"mmmmm….en verdad es linda, y no me golpea tanto como Sakura…..se lleva bien con mis amigos, es tierna, dulce, inteligente y tiene bonito cuerpo…jejejeje….en realidad eso no importa mucho….pero en verdad me gustará…..no se por que dicen eso…….el hecho de que piense en ella cada instante desde que la vi, que me gusta mucho cuando su mano accidentalmente me toca, que una ira inmensa se haya apoderado de mi cuerpo cuando Karin le hizo lo que le hizo….que me haya pasado lo mismo cuando Kiba la empezó a halagar, que me guste como trata a la gente….su elegancia y gracia al caminar, que me guste su manera extraña de verme y sonrojarse de vez en cuando"…..eso no significa que me guste o si????-dijo finalmente en voz alta mientras sonó el teléfono sacándolo de sus pensamientos, tomándolo para contestar y antes de que dijera una cosa……

-si te gusta-afirmo una femenina voz……

-que????-dijo atontado….

-que Hinata te gusta no lo niegues…..

-yo ya dije que….

-NOOOO!!!!...eso ya lo dijiste pero se te nota a kilómetros, engaña a los demás pero no a mi quieres??...

-Sakura-dijo resignado-tu sabes que eres la única de la que yo me he….

-te has enamorado eso ya lo dijiste antes, pero ya quedo en el pasado Naruto, tu ya no me amas…

-no puedes hablar por mis sentimientos, no sabes como me siento

-tal vez no pero es evidente que desde hace mucho TÚ ya no me amas

-y en que te basas para decir eso???-pregunto intrigado

-la forma en la que me miras ya no es la misma que cuando decías que me amabas, antes si me veías con esos ojos, ahora ya no, es diferente, me miras como tu hermana

-yo no se Sakura, estoy confundido

-invítala a salir-le dijo Sakura

-pero si siempre salgo con ella-gruño

-no seas tonto!!!!...sal en una cita, sin nosotros que te estorbemos, tú y ella nadie más…

-y crees que le gustaría salir conmigo???

-no veo una razón por la cual no saliera contigo, bueno quizás Neji te muela a palos porque adora a su prima pero fuera de eso….

-ah!!!...o sea que te gustaría verme lamerle el piso a Neji….pues eso nunca va a suceder Sakura yo soy igual de fuerte que él, tal vez máaaaaassss!!!!!-le dijo presumido

-quieres concentrarte era una broma tonto……invítala a salir no se va a negar, además mañana es sábado y no hay clases…vamos llámala!!!!!!!-le grito y ella misma haciendo una pose ganadora

-lo haría si ya te hubieras callado y colgado el teléfono

-NARUT….bep bep bep bep bep bep bep-fue lo que sonó ya que Naruto colgó antes de que su amiga lo colgara telefónicamente

-AAHHHH!!! ESE TOONNTOOO PUEDES CREER QUE ME COLGO!!!!!!-Gruño como fiera poseída Sakura frente a Sasuke que solo se quedaba implacable ante su berrinche-DI ALGO!!!

-no se que quieres que te diga-le respondió fríamente

-lo que sea después de todo esta fue TÚ idea!!!!-lo apunto con uno de sus dedos-por que no lo hiciste tú????!!!!

-sabes que ese tonto no me hubiera hecho caso y hubiéramos terminado enojados, era más fácil que tú lo hicieras, después de todo cualquier cosa que te diga tú lo terminas golpeando y ya no sucede nada, hasta te pide perdón cuando no tiene la culpa

-por que dices eso de mí es horrible

-pero es la verdad

-insinúas que tengo tan mal genio

-mjm-sonrío de lado-sólo con Naruto, pero en la mayoría de las ocasiones es tan tonto que se lo merece y ahora quieres venir a este lado de la cama que se siente muy solo sin ti

Este último comentario hizo que se sonrojara, ya que sabia lo que sucedió horas antes de que le hablara a Naruto y lo bien que se lo había pasado, el simple hecho de recordarlo le hacia hervir la sangre, así que dirigió a Sasuke que la esperaba….llegó con él y la puso debajo de su cuerpo mientras la besaba……

-Sakura

-si

-Ya te he dicho que te amo

-no en estos 5 minutos

-te amo

-yo también te amo Sasuke

Volvieron a besarse y mientras ellos se entretenían en otras "cosas"….Naruto hacia el esfuerzo por marcar a la casa de Hinata….ya tenía un buen rato mirando sólo el teléfono hasta que finalmente tomo valor y marco a la casa de su vecina

-bueno…soy Naruto Uzumaki se encuentra Hinata "por que rayos estoy nervioso"

-hola…..hola……hola….HOLAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!

-ahhh!!!...Sakura no me regañes!!!!!!!!….

-"ya lo tiene traumado"-pensó mientras se quitaba el teléfono para no quedarse sorda-soy Hinata, me llamaste recuerdas????

-ah si claro discúlpame…ehh…yooo….te quería hacer una pregunta…..

-que pregunta-pregunto un poco nerviosa

-quería….bueno yo…..mañana…….

-Nartuo no te estoy entendiendo nada

-gulp-trago saliva mientras pensaba-"esto si es muy difícil"….sólo quería saber si tienes algo que hacer mañana

-mmm…pues no realmente

-en ese caso te gustaría salir conmigo-dijo todo sonrojado

-si claro!!...a donde vamos a ir esta vez, Sakura dijo que conocía una pizzería muy buena y se me antoja una de pepperoni (no se como es escribe esta palabra si alguien lo sabe, díganmelo)

-verás….los demás no vienen……quiero decir salir contigo como en una cita…

-ah!!!-se sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo que significaba eso-bueno..si…claro…esta bien…..a que hora…..

-a las 6 de la tarde te parece bien????

-si…si..

-paso por ti a tu casa a las tres y hasta mañana Hinata….

-adiós y hasta mañana

-SIIIIIII….me dijo que siii!!!!...papáaaaaa necesito que me prestes tu carro para mañana a las tresssss!!!!!!-salió gritando de su habitación fuera de si

-vaya…tengo una cita…..una verdadera cita……con el chico que me gusta-se decía Hinata muy ilusionada

-TIENES UNA CITA…..AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!-gritó su hermana muy emocionada-con quien?????

-Hanabi me estabas espiando

-no!!!...pasaba por aquí….dime con quien es tu cita???-le preguntaba mientras daba saltitos por toda la sala

-con Naruto….por que te emocionas tanto???

-y con Nartuo….uno de los más deseados de la escuela…..y acaso tú no estas emocionada!!!!!

-si pero….

-pero nada…hay mucho que hacer…tu ropa…maquillaje…..y hasta mañana….a que hora es-comenzó a decir fuera de control, comportamiento extraño para Hinata que en su vida ha tenido una cita

-"dios en que me he metido"

Eso fue lo último que pensó Hinata antes de que su hermana la arrastrara hasta su armario y no dejarla dormir hasta tener todo listo para el siguiente día……

Y una vez pasadas esas horas, y las horas de la mañana y parte de las horas de la tarde, en la casa de Hinata la situación no había cambiado desde la noche anterior…..

-dios!!!...dios!!!!-Hanabi otra vez-falta poco…muy poco…estas perfecta…déjame ver por ultima vez……..vestuario….bien…zapatos…bien…..peinado…..bien…..maquillaje….bien…..bien…bien…..estas perfecta….bien……bien..bien…

-hermana deja de decir bien, me estas preocupando

-no te fijes se me pasará cuando te vayas, lo mismo me paso con la cita de Neji y Ten Ten, lo recuerdas….

-si…pero…..

-pero NADA!!!...espero que no seas como este tonto y llegues a tener una segunda cita…

Neji iba a reclamar pero en eso tocaron la puerta, sabían que era Naruto así que no se sorprendieron cuando lo vieron pasar, cuando llego vio a Hanabi muy tensa, a Neji con una mirada de advertencia en su rostro que decía más o menos así "si la haces sufrir eres hombre muerto" tragó algo de saliva y después vio a su padre, un hombre muy imponente, como todo hombre de negocios, el fue el primero que se le acerco antes de ver a Hinata

-muchacho que gusto verte…como están tus padres???-le pregunto de una manera más formal de lo que él hubiera esperado por las palabras dichas

-están bien señor Hyuga gracias por preguntar…..Hinata esta lista

-claro que si esta detrás de mi…dime a que hora la piensas traer????

-a las 9 de la noche señor, se que aquí no acostumbran a trasnochar

-es una buena hora, te la encargo entonces

-si claro "que bueno que ya se calló me sentía como en un interrogatorio"-acaso creía que iba a ser diferente……

Fue entonces cuando la vio….llevaba unas botas negras que le llegaban un poco debajo de las rodillas, los chamorros exactamente y le quedaban a la medida, llevaba puesta un vestido morado escotado de la espalda y con un cuello V que le daba una forma a sus senos impresionante….Naruto se quedo unos segundos trabado en esa parte pero reacciono rápidamente antes de que pensaran era un hentai y finalmente subió a su rostro, su cabello iba suelto y lacio, con una raya en la mitad de su cabeza y un poco esponjado hacia los lados, el corte de pelo le quedaba perfectamente, su cara estaba maquillada de una manera muy sutil dándole un aspecto angelical…..y después de 100 años de admirarla alguien dijo…..

-tacitas para la baba…..

-eh!!!!!-volteo a ver quien lo había sacado de si ensoñación

-que tienes mucho tiempo viendo a Hinata sin decir nada-volvió a hablar Neji-las a sacar o tenemos que esperar a que recuperes el conocimiento

-ahh…no…lo siento-se disculpo sonrojado-Hinata estas hermosa-la nombrada se sonrojo-será mejor que nos vayamos, se va a hacer tarde

Salieron de la mansión y subieron al auto de Naruto, conversaron amenamente, ella pregunto a donde iban a ir y él respondió que la iba a llevar a un bar karaoke, donde no servían bebidas alcohólicas, podían cenar y disfrutar de los que se atrevían a cantar, a Hinata le pareció buena idea, así que al llegar al lugar se sentaron en un lugar que había reservado Naruto, pidieron la orden y mientras les servían……

-dime Naruto, no tienes tu propio coche….es que en el que venimos era el de tu padre no es así???

-si…mi padre dice que aún no hecho nada que merezca comprarme un carro…..-es un lujo que aún no puedo darte además de que es una gran responsabilidad-termino de decir imitando a su padre

-jejejeje….vaya

-si….así que cuando tengo que salir él me presta el suyo

-si somos vecinos porque crees que nunca nos hemos visto-soltó de repente Hinata

-jejejejejejejejeje……..en realidad nunca lo he pensado, supongo que es porque yo tengo menos años de vivir en el vecindario que tú

-pero conocías a mi hermana

-mmm…si, pero un poco….ustedes son primas de Neji, él y yo estamos en los mismos equipos de deportes y tu hermana iba la mayoría de las veces a vernos y apoyarnos….por lo tanto la pregunta sería en donde estabas tú??

-jejejeje…..supongo que es justo esa pregunta, la verdad es que no me gustaba salir mucho, la mayor parte del tiempo me la pasaba en la casa estudiando y haciendo las tareas, estaba acostumbrada a un ritmo mas acelerado de estudio

-quieres decir que estas clases son ligeras para ti????!!!!!!!!-grito muy sorprendido

-si-dijo con una sonrisa que enterneció a Naruto, justo en ese momento llegó la cena y se dispusieron a cenar mientras mucha gente subía al escenario a cantar…….justo antes de terminar de cenar estaba cantando una mujer que fue abucheada por su mala voz……..

-VAYA ESO SI FUE INTENSO!!!!-gritó el animador-NECESITAMOS A UN PAR DE VOLUNTARIOS QUE SUBAN PARA INTERPRETAR UNA CANCIÓN…NADIE!!!!...VAMOS ANIMENSE…SI TIENEN UNA BUENA VOZ LES APLAUDIRAN……..PERO SI TIENEN UNA MALA VOZ….DIGANME PÚBLICO QUE HARAN…..

-LOS ABUCHEAREMOSSSSSS……BUUUUUUU!!!!!!-gritaba el publico muy emocionado incluidos Hinata y Naruto…….de repente el animador los ve a ambos y se acerca a su mesa

-USTEDES…SUBAN…..ESTAN EN UNA CITA NO ES ASÍ-ambos asienten avergonzados-ENTONCES IMPRESIONENOS E IMPRESIONENSE Y SUBAN A CANTAR

-SIIIIII!!!!!...QUE CANTEN…..QUE CANTEN…QUE CANTEN!!!!!-grito el publico extremadamente emocionado

Ambos subieron a la tarima y esperaron a que sonara la pista….Naruto estaba tranquilo hasta que vio de reojo a Hinata y alcanzo a ver que estaba paralizada de miedo, seguramente después de lo de Karin iba a tardar un poco antes de estar frente a más gente…….y si canta mal la abuchearan y ella ya había pasado por eso…quería detener todo pero ya era demasiado tarde…la música había comenzado a sonar y ahora tenían cantar, le tomo la mano para que sintiera segura…vio que el primer verso era de él y comenzó a cantar…..

_Tu recuerdo sigue un aguacero_

_Rompe él fuerte sobre mí….ay pero a fuego lento_

_Que no hay mojo por igual……ya no se lo que pensar_

_Si tu recuerdo me hace bien o me hace mal_

_Un beso gris, un beso blanco….todo depende del lugar_

_Que yo me fui eso ésta claro pero tu recuerdo no se va_

_Siento tus labios en las noches de verano_

_Ahí esta cuidándome en mi soledad_

_Pero a veces me quieren matar_

_Tu recuerdo sigue un aguacero_

_Rompe él fuerte sobre mí….ay pero a fuego lento (Hinata canto a susurros)_

_Que no hay mojo por igual……ya no se lo que pensar_

_Si tu recuerdo me hace bien o me hace mal (Hinata volvió a cantar susurrando)_

_Parecía que ya no iba a cantar y Naruto cerró los ojos preparándose para el abucheo…pero….._

_A veces gris a veces blanco todo depende del lugar _

_(Hinata cerro sus ojos y apretó fuerte la mano de Naruto)_

_Que tu te fuiste eso es pasado se que te tengo que olvidar_

_Pero yo le puse una velita a todos mis santos_

_Ahí esta pa' que piense mucho en mi_

_(Después de eso se coordinaron perfectamente emocionando al público)_

_No dejes de pensar en mí_

_Tu recuerdo sigue un aguacero_

_Rompe él fuerte sobre mí….ay pero a fuego lento_

_Que no hay mojo por igual……ya no se lo que pensar_

_Si tu recuerdo me hace bien o me hace mal_

_Piensa en mí_

_He sentido todo el veneno en el corazón_

_Ya sea el bien_

_Que no hay moja que bien y va_

_Tú donde estas??_

_Atrapado entre los versos y el adiós_

_No dejes de pensar en mí_

_Tu recuerdo sigue un aguacero de mayo_

_Rompe él fuerte sobre mí….y que tan fuerte que ata me quema hasta la piel_

_Que no hay mojo por igual……y ya no se lo que pensar_

_Si tu recuerdo me hace bien o me hace mal_

_No dejes de pensar en mí_

_Tu recuerdo sigue aquí….deloalileloleo_

_Rompe él fuerte sobre mí….pero que rompe y rompe el corazón_

_Que no hay mojo por igual…se que te tengo que olvidar_

_Si tu recuerdo me hace bien o me hace mal_

-BRAVOOO!!!!!...FUIIIII!!!!!!!-gritó el público emocionado y Hinata finalmente abrió los ojos viendo como el publico estaba emocionado y silbando, ella solo sonrió e hizo una reverencia en forma de agradecimiento…..pero Naruto se emociono tanto que también comenzó a gritar

-ESCUCHARON ESO!!!!...SOMOS LOS MEJORES!!!!!!...VAMOS GRITEN QUE NO LOS ESCUCHO!!!!!!...

-BRAVO…….FUII!!!!!-la gente correspondió más efusivamente y finalmente habló al animador

-ESO FUE INCREIBLE…..LA MEJOR ACTUACIÓN DE TODAS ESTAS NOCHE Y POR ESO SE MERECEN EL PREMIO ESPECIAL DE LA NOCHE……….

-Y QUE ES????-gritó Naruto también eufórico

-UNA ENTREGA EN 2000 PESOS EN EFECTIVO Y LIBRE DE INTERES

-BRAVO!!!!!!!-gritó la gente mientras el animador les enseñaba el dinero y a la gente para después echarlo en un sobre

Hinata y Naruto agradecieron, más Naruto que Hinata el cual no paraba de gritar descontrolado y Hinata le hizo una señal de que quería irse, él se controlo un poco y después salieron hacia el coche para dirigirse a sus casas…..cabe mencionar que en todo el trayecto Naruto iba diciendo cosas como "cantamos estupendamente" "el publico nos adora" "definitivamente tenemos que regresar" "puedes creer que ganáramos 2000 pesos" y así hasta que llegaron a la casa de Hinata, ambos bajaron y una vez en la puerta

-gracias por esta cita fue grandiosa-empezó a hablar Hinata

-no, gracias a ti ganamos 2000 pesos….que quieres hacer con ellos??

-guárdalos tú y después veremos que hacemos con ellos, te parece???

-eh….si…es una buena idea-termino de decir para después mirarse a los ojos y sonreír sin decir nada

Solamente se veían a los ojos y ninguno se atrevía a despedirse, Naruto le dio un abrazo y ella lo correspondió, ahí él se dio cuenta de lo bien que olía muy bien, se quedaron así unos instante hasta que finalmente él se decidió a agarrar su mentón y obligándola a mirarlo……ella quiso decir algo pero él no se lo permitió poniéndole un dedo en su boca y después sin esperar mucho acercó su boca a la suya y a beso……

Hinata se quedo tan sorprendida que reacciono unos segundos después, correspondiendo a su beso sintiendo mariposas en todo su estomago, dejándose llevar por el momento tan romántico y pensando que para ser su primer beso era tal y como lo había imaginado……supo también que lo que sentía por Naruto no era solo amistad, le gustaba pero era más que eso….ella estaba enamorada de Naruto Uzumaki……

_Continuara……._

_Pequeña nota: la canción pertenece a Ricky Martin y pensé en poner otra más romántica para ellos dos pero esta me gusto tanto que quise ponerla…..en el próximo capitulo más notas y la explicación de mi virus de computadora que casi me echa a perder mi cpu TT_


	6. quieres ser mi novia

_Naruto no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes y este fic esta realizado sin fines de lucro… _

" "pensamientos de los personajes

-diálogos

**Quieres ser mi novia????**

Al siguiente día de la cita entre Naruto y Hinata, una persona estaba esperando una llamada, estaba muy impaciente porque su teléfono no sonaba que no aguanto más la desesperación y tomo el teléfono para obtener un poco de información……

Mientras tanto en otra casa, una persona se encontraba dormida tan pacíficamente que al parecer nadie ni nada podría interrumpir sus sueño….hasta que sonó su teléfono, pensando que otra persona contestaría lo dejo sonar, pero al ver que nadie iba contestar tomó su teléfono de mala manera….

-pero que diablos te pasaaaaa……hoy es dormingoooo!!!!!!!

-cállate mediocre……por que trajiste tarde a mi prima???-ordenó una respuesta

-Nejiii!!!...no jodas…solo fueron 10 minutos tarde y ya estábamos en la puerta-explico Naruto

-entonces exijo saber que le hiciste….por que ayer que regreso a la casa y parecía que iba en las nubes, iba chocando con todo y diciendo tonterías y espero por dios que no le hayas pasado tu estupidez-termino de decir muy molesto

-jejejejejeje-rio nervioso al recordar el beso-quieres calmarte no es nada malo y ya que estas al teléfono quieres decirle que me gustaría verla otra vez hoy en la tarde, necesito hacerle una pregunta…..

-acaso crees que soy la criada…..y que pregunta le vas a hacer?-le habló muy arisco….

-nada que te importe!!!...solo díselo quieres!!!...si es que a su majestad Neji se le antoja hacerlo….de todos modos sino lo haces tú, una mucama más eficiente lo hará-le dijo retándolo

-MIRA HIJO DE LA!!!!!!!-comenzó a gritar pero Naruto se le adelanto y contestó

-dile que la veo a las 6…..-y colgó el teléfono

-ahhh!!!!!-dio un grito de frustración y salió al cuarto de su prima

-ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!-gritaba otra persona en el cuarto de Hinata

-cállate Hanabi eres muy ruidosa

-es que estoy emocionada tu primer beso…es tan romántico……uso la lengua….

-que!!!???...no eso es asqueroso….-dijo mientras hacia una mueca

-no seas monja….cuando lo haga te va a gustar y dime…te va a pedir que seas su novia???

-que cosas dices!!!...claro que no

-ay hermana no conoces nada de los hombres…..te beso por que le gustas…..ya no le gusta Sakura…le gustas tú y mucho…si se le notaba desde hace mucho…te digo que te va a pedir que seas su novia-Hinata iba a responder pero una serie de maldiciones afuera de su puerta las interrumpió

-HINATA….LLAMÓ NARUTO QUIERE VERTE EN SU CASA A LAS 6!!!!-gritó muy cabreado Neji

-gracias por el aviso-dijo de manera muy temerosa por el tono de su primo que parecía romper toda la mansión con su tono de voz, sin embargo este no espero por su respuesta ya que se había ido-y este que le pasa??..-dijo sorprendida

-quien sabe-respondió su hermana-a lo mejor comió gallo y no le quito las plumas

-jajajajajajajajajaja-rieron las dos hermanas

Mientras tanto en otro lugar…..

-ahhhhhh!!!!!!-gritaba una persona al teléfono

-"dios hoy es el día de los gritones"…..Sakura no hagas tanto escándalo quieres???

-como no me voy a emocionar si me acabas de decir que la besaste…..dime que sentiste??

-solo te diré que tenias razón….pero que te equivocaste en algo

-en que tenía razón y en que me equivoque????

-si me gusta Hinata

-ahhhhhh!!!!-volvió a gritar haciendo que Naruto pusiera el interlocutor antes de que perdiera el sentido de la audición-ya vez te dije que te gustaba

-y es en ese punto en el que te equivocaste también-sentenció muy seguro para confundirla

-queee!!!!...y eso como es posible!!!!!-dijo muy sorprendía y confundida

-te lo explicare…..me gusta Hinata pero no es eso solamente…yo…..yo….gulp-se puso nervioso de repente

-siiiii!!!-dijo del otro lado Sakura muy emocionada

-yo estoy enamorado de ella y quiero que sea mi novia...pero no se como pedirs….

-ahhhhh!!!!!...esto es mejor de lo que me imaginaba…ahhhhhh!!!!!...y como se lo vas a pedir!!!!

-si dejaras de gritar por un momento lo sabrías!!!!!...no se como hacerlo y quiero que me ayudes a planearlo….pero por lo pronto le mande a decir que la quería ver a las 6

-eso esta bien-dijo calmada finalmente-pon atención a lo que debes de hacer

Mientras ellos planeaban como hacerle la gran proposición a Hinata, esta por su parte era otra vez abrumada por las ideas de su hermana de cómo debería de presentarse a la cita

-tienes ponerte algo bonito…no tan formal como ayer….pero si bonito….aunque no se que pueda ser…..hay que sacar toda tu ropa

-otra vez…Hanabi no quiero-se quejo Hinata-ayer quede fastidiada de meter y sacar ropa

-Hinata por favorrrrr-dijo con una voz fastidiosa

-olvídalo no voy a secundarte en esto

-Hinataaaaaa-volvió a decir con la misma voz

-esta bien!!!!...escoge lo que quieras y me lo pongo punto…confío en tu buen juicio-finalizo la discusión mientras pensaba-"si se pone loca por esto tan simple, como será el día de su boda…que miedo…no quiero estar ahí"-mientras de reojo observaba como su hermana hablaba como perico metiendo y sacando ropa como poseída

La mañana pasó rápidamente hasta que llego la hora de la nueva "cita" entre Naruto y Hinata….esta ya estaba saliendo de su casa y atravesó el largo camino de la entrada que era un enorme jardín muy bello y muy bien cuidado…..salió de su mansión y atravesó la calle hasta que toco el timbre y Naruto fue el que abrió la puerta

-ah!!...pensé que alguien de tu servidumbre me abriría-dijo Hinata algo asustada

-es que hoy es su día libre…pero no te quedes afuera, pasa-le hizo un ademán para que entrara

-y tus padres???-pregunto mientras entraba en la casa

-ellos estarán afuera un par de horas….y bueno…quiero hacerte una pregunta

-una pregunta-habló ilusionada

-si…pero no se como lo tomes…que tal si no te gusta???-habló fingiendo inocencia

-me gustará te lo aseguro….así que…que me quieres preguntar…

-tu…..quieres……-dijo pausadamente dejando a una expectante Hinata-quieres ver una película conmigo!!!!!-termino de decir muy emocionado solo que Hinata no lo estaba tanto

-ehhh…siii-dijo muy desolada

Se pusieron a ver la película, comieron palomitas….la película era romántica, "la boda de mi mejor amigo" era el título y reían a carcajadas….cada vez que Naruto le decía que le tenía que hacer una pregunta…Hinata se emocionaba pero él le terminaba preguntando si quería palomitas, si quería refresco, si quería ir al baño, si quería pasarle el teléfono…un montón de si quieres…pero no con el final que ella deseaba y comenzaba a pensar que solo estaba alucinando…hasta que se termino la película y Hinata ya se estaba despidiendo cuando Naruto le volvió a hablar

-Hinata quiero hacerte una última pregunta

Sin embargo Hinata ya estaba harta de ese jueguito y comenzó a alterarse-SII!!!...NARUTO!!-dijo con una voz fastidiada-QUE ME QUIERES PREGUNTAR…..SI MI CASA ES BONITA……SI SOY MAYOR QUE MI HERMANA…..QUE TE PRESTE MI CELULAR….QUE SI TE PUEDO BARRER EL PISO…QUE SI PUDEO BAILAR LA MACARENA CONTIGO……ASÍ QUE DIME NARUTO…CUAL ES TÚ PREGUNTA…CUAL???!!!!-termino roja de coraje y bufando hasta por la nariz

-yo solo…..quería preguntarte………………si querías………ser mi…………novia???-dijo ya con temor y en posición de ovillo por si Hinata lo iba a golpear como Sakura y es que son tan amigas que ya uno nunca sabe

-Y AHORA RESULTA QUE QUIERES QUE SEA TU NOVIA….PUES SABES QUE…..-se calló para recapacitar en las palabras de Naruto-si-termino con un sonido apenas audible

-que??-le pregunto por que no le escucho nada

-que siiii!!!...si quiero ser tu novia-le respondió emocionada

-biennnn!!!!...siiii!!!!!!!!

Estaban festejando y gritando y Naruto volvió a tomar a Hinata y le planto tremendo beso que la volvió a dejar viendo estrellas…….ella sintió que él metió su lengua y recordó lo que su hermana la había dicho y pensó "esto es mejor de lo que Hanabi cuenta"…..así siguieron sin darse cuenta que alguien los espiaba…………….

-hola-se escucho una voz femenina que hablaba por un celular-te tengo el chisme del siglo…..no tienes ni idea!!!!!!!!!!

_Continuara:_

_Notas. _

_Primero. Agradezco los reviews y respondiendo a ellos y unos atrasados…._

_Baldur Prime: gracias por ser tan fiel_

_mumu: yo tambien la hubiera cacheteado...pero va a haber Karin para rato_

_son todos los que tengo T T_

_Segundo. Bueno ya son novios oficialmente y dos capítulos con Karin de lado, pero no canten victoria porque ahora si sabremos por que este fic tiene este titulo y se viene más drama, y si les gustaron estos capítulos dejen un review…y si también fue un capitulo corto….._

_Tercero. Acerca de mi virus verán que era un trojano y un gusano amigo suyo que hacen ocupar más espacio en la pc hasta que dañan el sistema operativo así que casi vendí mi riñón para pagar…bueno exagero es en sentido figurado….pero si me salió carito y para finalizar les digo que se cuiden mucho y nos vemos la otra semana _


	7. nadie se resiste a un buen chisme, NADIE

_Naruto no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes y este fic esta realizado sin fines de lucro… _

" "pensamientos de los personajes

-diálogos

**El sublime arte del chisme…….nadie se resiste a él…NADIE!!!**

En una casa un domingo por la noche una persona se enteraba de lo que era el chisme del siglo……

-estas seguro de lo que dices…Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga son novios!!!!!

-te lo aseguro….me lo contó alguien que lo vio con sus propios ojos que se los han de comer los gusanos……..

-in-cre-i-ble……tengo que comunicárselo a Ten Ten…..

En otra casa

-Ten Ten???

-si…..que pasa…..

-no me lo vas a creer……

-queee!!!!!...tengo que comunicárselo a………

-queee!!!!...se lo tengo que decir a….

-es la ultima noticia……déjame decirle a…….

Y así se fueron de casa en casa…..imagínense esos cuadritos que pasan en la TV cuando cada persona se va enterando de lo que pasa…..y todas las personas en este caso mujeres terminan hablando de lo mismo…….

-te lo juró Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga son novios….los vio la amiga de una amiga…..y te aseguro que es una fuente confiable……

-QUEEEEE!!!!!!!...-una mujer puso el grito en el cielo haciendo que se terminen todos los cuadritos y haciendo que la atención se pose en ella-no te estas confundiendo???!!!!!

-claro que no…..

-entonces discúlpame tengo que hacer una llamada……

Y en la ultima casa…..

-hola Ino???

-Karin que sucede???

-ya te enteraste…..Hinata y….

-Naruto son novios-la interrumpió terminando la frase sin lo sabes….-le pregunto sorprendida para luego enojarse-y por que no me lo habías dicho!!!!-termino gritándole

-intente hacerlo, pero tú línea estaba ocupada, supongo que te lo estaban diciendo

-pues si-dijo ya más calmada-en eso tienes razón

-y me llamaste solo para esto???

-no…claro que no….esa tonta me las va a pagar

-porque la odias….ni siquiera te ha hecho nada….por que no la dejas en paz

-no la voy a dejar en paz…..por que es amiga de Sakura y a ella la odio y si puedo hacerle daño con su amiguita lo voy a hacer….así que me vas a ayudar o vas a ser santa Ino

-ya sabes que te voy a ayudar-dijo en un tono resignado

-bien…por ahora no tengo planeado nada, si mañana tengo algo te digo…hasta mañana

-hasta mañana

Así paso ese día y el lunes por la mañana antes de irse todos en la mansión Hyuga

-hija….cuando me vas a traer a Naruto para que me pida permiso de salir oficialmente

-ay papá-dijo Hanabi en forma de reclamo-esas cosas ya no se usan, son del siglo pasado, además es Naruto nuestro vecino no un delincuente

-por si ya se te olvido su padre lo puso durante su primaria y secundaria en escuelas públicas y ve tu a saber las mañas que aprendió por allá

-ay papá!!!!-volvió a decir con su tono de reclamo-solo fueron escuelas públicas no escuelas para terroristas

-pero……

-papaaaaaaa!!!...

-esta bien….esta bien….no tiene que venir a presentarlo formalmente pero aún así debo hablar con Hanabi que ustedes son mis únicas hijas y debo cuidarlas

-no te preocupes papá-intervino Hinata-te traeré a Naruto luego para que hables con él

-sabía que tú ibas a tener más cordura….ya he terminado me voy a trabajar…

-adiós chicos

-adiós papá-dijeron ambas hermanas mientras que Neji dijo-nos vemos tío

Terminaron de desayunar y salieron para irse, sólo que Hinata les pidió que esperaran a Naruto ya que a partir de ese día se iba a ir a la escuela con ellos….

Naruto llegó a la casa, saludo a los presentes y le dio un ligero beso en los labios a Hinata provocando que se sonrojara un poco para después tomarse de la mano e irse……..y dentro de la limusina….

-ah…Naruto….mi padre quiere verte para hablar de nuestra situación formal de novios…..-habló Hinata

-que???-respondió con cara de duda andando

-que mi tío quiere leerte la cartilla tonto-dijo Neji fastidiado de ver tanta melosidad entre su prima y su vecino

-ahh…bueno tu padre se ve muy duro pero creo que entenderá lo mucho que te quiero y me aceptara

-sip-dijo Hinata con una sonrisa de elote en su rostro y pegándose a Naruto

-por cierto-volvió a hablar Neji-yo también tengo que hacerte una advertencia

-cual advertencia según tú????-respondió desafiante Naruto, cosa que no le provoco a Neji el menor de los miedos y mostro una mirada fría y penetrante que hubiera congelado más a un iceberg le contesto…….

-si por alguna razón directa o indirecta eres responsable del sufrimiento de mi prima….si llora por tu causa o seas tú la razón……te juro que voy a golearte...y si te escapas voy a buscarte, a cazarte y a encontrarte donde quiera que estés y te juro que voy a hacerte paga cada uno de los sufrimientos de mi prima…..te quedo claro…..

-mmm…gulp-Naruto trago saliva por que de verdad las palabras de Neji le dieron miedo-si claro te aseguro que no habrá ningún problema

El ambiente se tensó durante unos instantes, provocando que todos se quedaran en silencio y las hermanas Hyuga mirando a Naruto y a Neji respectivamente, mientras el segundo no quitaba aún su mirada fría, el otro estaba intentando sostenérsela lo mejor que pudo y pensando "debo de demostrarle que soy capaz de protegerla, sino puedo con el…como voy a poder con su padre"…..así duraron el resto del viaje mirándose intensamente uno al otro incomodando a Hinata y Hanabi, hasta que por fin llegaron a la escuela y las dos salieron tan rápido como pudieron mientras los otros aun sostenían miradas intensas y con rayitos hasta que Hanabi vio que los observaban atentamente a los cuatro

-quieren dejar de mirarse par de tontos…..por si no se han dado cuenta todo mundo nos esta mirando

-debe ser tu imaginación-dijo Neji sin quitar la vista de Naruto

-si-respondió Naruto sin dejar de ver a Neji-debe ser tu imaginación

-quizá esa sea la razón por la cual nos ven-intervino Hinata

-si tal vez esa sea la razón….mejor entremos-sugirió Hanabi y los demás la siguieron

Sin embargo, una vez que estuvieron adentro se dieron cuenta de que las miradas seguían sobre ellos y ahora todo mundo estaba cuchicheando, Neji y Naruto dejaron de mirarse para integrarse a las chicas que comenzaron a caminar y fue cuando también notaron que todos los veían y hablan por lo bajo de ellos, hasta que finalmente Hanabi se harto de tantas habladurías y se detuvo a mitad del corredor y grito….

-YA ESTUVO SUAVE….SE PUEDE SABER POR QUE NOS ESTAN MIRANDO!!!

-nos los miran a todos ustedes-habló una voz a sus espaldas llamando su atención y haciendo que los cuatro girasen para ver quien era

-sólo están mirando a Naruto y Hinata-secundo una voz a la primera

-Sakura, Sauke, de que están hablando???-Pregunto Naruto muy pero muy confundido-por que nos están mirando a nosotros???

-acaso no te has dado cuenta, todos en la escuela saben que son novios

-QUEEEEE!!!!!...como es que lo saben todos…yo apenas iba a contárselos hoy a ustedes y resulta que ya lo saben…..díganme como lo supieron…..-habló otra vez Naruto con el escándalo de costumbre….

-no hagas drama quieres-dijo Sasuke-yo me entere ahorita en la mañana Sakura me lo dijo

-entonces tu se lo dijiste a todos????-pregunto Hinata

-claro que no, es verdad que yo lo sabia desde ayer por que Naruto me pidió que le ayudara a proponértelo pero yo no dije nada, por eso me sorprendió que hoy en la mañana todos lo supieran

-si no fuiste tú, entonces quien fue…-pregunto en voz alta Hanabi

-solo hay una manera de saberlo-habló Neji captando la atención de todos

-y cual es??-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

-pues preguntar a cada uno quien se lo dijo al otro

-queeeee!!!!...sabes cuantos alumnos hay…nos tomara horas-se quejó Naruto

-bueno-habló de manera sarcástica-menos mal que tenemos ocho horas que no debemos desperdiciar

Mientras ellos se ponían de acuerdo para buscar a la chismosa principal, en otra parte una rubia y una pelirroja planeaban en contra de esta nueva pareja

-y ya sabes que vas a hacer

-claro que si Ino…claro que si

-y que es entonces

-bueno…..estaba pensando que si una niñata como ella puede conquistar a uno de los chicos más deseados de la escuela…supongo que yo también tengo mi oportunidad no lo crees??

-de verdad crees que Naruto te va a hacer el menor caso, en serio????...después de lo de Sakura y Sasuke

-yo nunca dije que eso…..rogarle a Naruto jamás!!!

-entonces de que se trata todos esto y te sugiero que hables claro

-selo voy a robar…jajajaja…pero no seré yo la que lo busque, el va a venir conmigo por si solo así tenga que obligarlo

-y como piensas obligarlo….

-quieres saberlo, entonces ven a mi cumpleaños la próxima semana, y te aseguro que hasta ahí habrá llegado este amor de primavera

-vas a dejarla en paz esta semana???

-si….por ahora la dejare en paz, que disfrute de su amor, que se prepare para lo que viene a continuación

Ambas estaban tan absortas en sus planes que no se dieron cuenta de que una persona las estaba escuchando sin perder detalle de lo que habían dicho……cuando lo interesante pasó se fue de ahí…………………y regresando con nuestra nueva tropa de investigación

-pudo haber sido cualquiera el que lo dijo

-pero Hanabi si tomamos en cuenta que solo ustedes son capaces de regar algo así de manera rápida y eficiente, el numero sólo se reduce a las mujeres

-y que te hace creer que fue una mujer Sasuke-hablaron las tres mujeres presentes con mirada de rayo y cabeza gigante

-pues yo apoyo su teoría-habló Neji para defender a uno de sus compadres aunque no se hablaran tanto era su amigo y lo estimaba-o es que acaso van a negar que tienen la costumbre de abrir la boca cuando no deben

-ehhh….esta bien…ustedes ganan-habló de mala manera Sakura-busquemos entre las mujeres

-empecemos por preguntarle a ella-fueron directamente con una alumna de la escuela y vuélvanse a imaginar la escena de los cuadritos donde aparecen los rostros de todas las chicas de la escuela y cada una iba diciendo quien se lo dijo……

-a mi me lo dijo Rita

-yo se lo dije pero a mi me lo dijo Marina

-me lo contó Ana

-lo escuche de Trini

-se lo oí decir a Sasame

-me lo dijo Diana

-a mi me lo pasó Citali

-lo escuche por subdirectora Tsunade

-ah!!!...si pero a mi me lo dijo la profesora Kurenai

-yo lo escuche de Marion

-bueno si se lo dije pero a mi me lo conto Temari

-fui yo y que…pero yo lo supe de Ten Ten

-a mi me lo contó la secretaria Shizune

-ehh…bueno yo en realidad lo supe de Rock Lee

-oigan no me miren así a mi me lo contó Konohamaru

Se cierra todos lo cuadros para que la atención se centre en Konohamaru

-Tú fuiste él que lo dijo tooodoooo-grito Naruto a punto de colgar al chico…..

-es increíble….todos decían que se regó el chisme por una mujer-hablaba un incrédulo Neji de que alguien de su propia especie hiciera algo así

-oigan me esta cambiando la voz y además estaba inhalando helio

_Flash Back_

_Se ve a un chico rondando por la casa de Naruto intentándole hacer una broma pesada, llevaba un maniquí con la apariencia de Hinata y en su mano y globo de helio que estaba aspirando hasta llegar a la voz modulada de una mujer….acomodo el maniquí y se dispuso a hablarle con la voz femenina…..pero lo que vio lo dejo helado y no se contuvo mucho para marcar desde su celular a Rock Lee_

_-hola te tengo el chisme del siglo…..no tienes ni idea!!!!!!!!!!_

_-en serio….no te lo creo-_dijo Rock Lee que en ese momento se encontraba en la casa de la secretaria Shizune entregando unas fotos

_-sucede algo Rock Lee_-preguntó Shizune

_-no…no es nada_-respondió

_-oh!!...vamos tú puedes confiar en mi_

_-ehh…bueno es que me contaron que….._

-_estas seguro de lo que dices…Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga son novios!!!!!_

_-te lo aseguro….me lo contó alguien que lo vio con sus propios ojos que se los han de comer los gusanos…….._

_-in-cre-i-ble……tengo que comunicárselo a Ten Ten….._

_Fue lo ultimo que dijo Shizune antes de sacar a Rock Lee de su casa_

_Fin del flash back_

-y creo que eso fue lo que sucedió, Rock Lee entregaba unas fotos para sus credenciales de estudiante y así se debió de haber enterado Shizune y el resto es historia….

-no puedo creer que hayas regado un chisme como ese…te me adelantase….ahora todo mundo lo sabe antes de que yo lo dijera….te das cuenta de lo que hiciste!!!!!!!..Grito Naruto muy enojado amenazando con golpearlo

-vaya, vaya….-hablaron las chicas-así que las mujeres somos las chismosas, suponemos que sino hubiera hombres no hubiera chismes que regar

-ya basta…-dijo un cabreado Sasuke-al menos sabemos como inicio todo esto

-si claro-respondió Sakura-ahora que sabemos que los hombres son culpables en esto ya no quieren saber nada verdad???...pues olvídenlo….nosotras nos vamos

Acto seguido Sakura y Hanabi se fueron muy molestas y Hinata se quedo parada sin saber que hacer ya que no estaba molesta, sin embargo las otras dos regresaron por ella y la jalaron antes de que esta tuviera tiempo de replicar dejando a Naruto con los otros dos

-felicidades tonto…ya tienes tu primera pelea de novios-dijo Sasuke

-pero yo no le dije nada, fueron ustedes y ella no esta molesta conmigo-le respondió Naruto

-tal vez….pero ellas lo están y la reclutaran créeme, la convencerán de que se moleste contigo, así que ya cierra la boca y ve a conseguirle unas flores-sentenció Sasuke-ven conmigo yo se donde esta una florería cerca

_Continuara _

_Pues con la sorpresa de que fueron Konohamaru y Rock Lee quienes regaron el chisme, jajajajajajaja……yo se que las mujeres somos chismosas y nos encanta, aún la más inocente cae en esta tentación, claro que siempre hay que establecer el limite entre el chisme y el chisme dañino el cual no apoyo pero que habrá mucho de eso en este fic, solo esperen los otros capítulos…_

_Y por otro lado los hombres…yo se que a los hombres no les gusta el chisme…o al menos eso dicen….por que se de sobra y lo he comprobado…….que entre ellos también saben chismearse bien sabroso, la diferencia esta en que mientras ellos se rompen la cara cuando surge un chisme entre ellos, las mujeres sacamos los chismes de todas…..y se arma una guerra de poder femenino muy fea….pero muy fea……_

_Finalmente si les gusto el capitulo dejen un review y contestando a los otros….que solo son dos realmente y espero me dejen màs...y aprecio mucho a los que me dejan uno no se sientan menos...bueno ahi van las contestaciones..._

_Baldur Prime: Karin no fuela chismosa fue Konohamaru...iba a poner a una mujer pero me parecio mejor que el chisme lo regara un hombre...y es que nadie se resiste a un buen chisme, sino me quieren creer...entonces por que creen que los programas de chismes de los artistasson tan vistos por hombres y mujeres..._

_sussane.x: pues si...me atrapaste soy de Mexico y es que ya es una manera de hablar y se me salen los mexicanismos...que se le vahacer...si sabes que espero me digas..._

_es todo y hasta la proxima semana...bye..._


	8. el plan ha iniciado

_Naruto no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes y este fic esta realizado sin fines de lucro…_

_UNA DISCULPA POR ACTUALIZAR HASTA AHORA…..COMPRENDERÁN QUE ES SEMANA SANTA Y QUE LA MAYORÍA DE LOS COMERCIOS CIERRAN…..Y BUENO EN DONDE VIVO NO ABREN…..Y BUENO SIENDO LUNES YA ESTA ABIERTO EL CIBER QUE ESTA CERCA DE MI CASA PUES USTEDES TAMBIÉN COMPRENDERÁN QUE NO TENGO INTERNET…………Y BÁSICAMENTE AQUÍ SE VUELVE PUEBLO QUIETO CON DECIRLES QUE HASTA FLOJERA LES DA A UNOS ROBAR!!...en fin pasemos al fic…._

" "pensamientos de los personajes

-diálogos

**El plan ha iniciado……**

Una vez pasada la conmoción en el instituto sobre el noviazgo de Naruto y Hinata, ambos se dedicaron a desplegar todo lo posible su amor asfixiando a los demás a su alrededor de tanta miel pero parecía que ellos no se daban cuenta, así que mientras en cada receso se juntaban todos en su mesa para comer, el par de tortolitos se dedicaron a darse pequeños besitos durante la mayoría de su tiempo libre provocando que casi todos los presentes masculinos comenzaran a hartarse de la melosidad de Naruto ya que los hacia quedar mal con sus novias y las chicas suspirando por lo afortunada que era Hinata

-por que ya no eres tan cariñoso conmigo??-protesto una voz lejos de la mesa principal

-si fueras ella te aseguro que no hubiera dejado de hacerlo-respondió otra voz fastidiada

-queee!!...pues si tanto te gusta vete con ella….anda no se te valla a hacer tarde-dijo de nuevo la primera voz para irse de su mesa

Así se alejo la chica de la mesa que compartía con su novio mientras todo era presenciado por un par de mujeres dispuestas a terminar con esas escenas que se venían repitiendo desde hace cuatro días

-y dices que no debemos sepáralos, lamento decirte-dijo con sarcasmo-que desde que esos dos andan juntos los noviazgos en esta escuela han cambiado

-Karin-dijo Ino con la poca paciencia que le quedaba cansada ya de hablar del mismo tema desde hace cuatro días-eso es normal…ni siquiera tienen una semana de novios…claro que van a estar así mínimo unas tres semanas, en cuanto pase un mes todo volverá a la normalidad y comenzaran a pelearse y a reconciliarse como las parejas normales

-y mientras tanto hacen parecer que nosotros somos demasiado exigentes y que ellos son unos patanes sino cumplen todos nuestros caprichos

-pero si eso es lo que tú piensas!!

-y te aseguro que todos los demás están pensando en lo mismo desde que esos dos salen

-y que piensas hacer??

-bueno gracias que la mayoría de las parejas están enojadas me voy a aprovechar de eso

-y que te hace creer que van a ayudarte??

-Tú…solo observa a la maestra-le dijo mientras se alejaba de Ino para reunirse a un grupo de mujeres o mejor dicho novias molestas por que sus novios no son tan cariñosos como Naruto

-y puedes creer que me dijo que como yo no era ella no me tenia que consentir-dijo una chica molesta

-claro que te creo por que lo mismo me dijo a mi el desgraciado-dijo otra chica

-ahora resulta que no pueden ser atentos y cariñosos porque somos demasiado exigentes??-dijo otra chica para variar molesta

-siiii!!-respondieron las otras con entusiasmo

-chicas…chicas…chicas…..-intervino una voz que le pertenecía a un pelirroja-creo que están tomando las cosas de uno modo diferente

-CÁLLATE BRUJA!!...tu que vas a saber si te dedicas a ser una maldita-gritaron al mismo tiempo todas

-mmmmm….tal vez tengan algo de razón…..sin embargo hacen mal en culpar a sus novios por que ya no son atentos con ustedes….no es culpa de ellos en realidad-dijo con un tono de voz cizañoso

-y de quien es, según tú??-dijo una de las presentes con el mismo tono de voz que ella

-pues de ella-termino con simplicidad

-cual ella??-pregunto una chica confundida

-Hinata mujeres….es culpa de Hinata…..por dios, ustedes creen que es normal que estén tan cariñosos cuando apenas tienen cuatro días de novios

-pues apenas van empezando no??

-chicas….piensen….ellos son vecinos desde hace mucho y ella entro hace poco a esta escuela y desde el primer día él ha estado con ella protegiéndola y cuidándola y todas es cosas

-que estas insinuando??

-que no es obvio….ellos son novios desde hace mucho tiempo

-y??

-ay dios mío…..yo pensé que eran más inteligentes

-es que no entendemos lo que quieres decir??

-desde el principio entonces…….ellos son novios desde hace mucho tiempo esta claro??-asintieron las chicas-si ellos están felices ahora….demasiado juntos para unos novios que ya llevan mucho tiempo no??-las chicas vuelven a asentir mientras ella les hacia una seña de que se arrimaran más cerca de ella y dijo-si esos dos están tan juntitos y cariñosos….que creen que pudo haber pasado para que estén así ahora

Por un momento todas se quedaron calladas viéndose unas a otras e intentando procesar las palabras de Karin…..hasta que finalmente alguien comprendió lo que quería decir….

-acaso estas diciendo que esos ya tuvieron….

-si-fue interrumpida por Karin

-nooooo??

-pues si

-de que hablan??-dijo otra que no terminaba de entender

-de que esos tuvieron sexo tonta-volvió a decir Karin

-no puede ser!!-dijo una chica aguantándose el grito

-claro que si puede ser….por eso están así de tortolos enamorados, no podemos culpar a Naruto él es hombre y si alguien se lo ofrece lo va a tomar…ella es la zorra que se hace pasar por una santa

-jamás lo imagine de Hinata Hyuga

-pues para que vean que caras vemos…..pero en fin, si quieren seguir culpando a sus novios por que no son tan románticos como Naruto….pues adelante hagan lo mismo que ella y verán que las cosas cambian

-no voy a hacer eso no soy una ramera

-entonces dejen de hacerle la vida imposible a sus novios y háganlo con la que de verdad es responsable de todo esto

-tienes razón…eres tan buena amiga sabes??-termino de decir una chica conmovida

-claro que lo soy-dijo con fingida ternura-por cierto les entrego estas invitaciones es para mi cumpleaños el próximo jueves espero que asistan habrá muchas sorpresas……y me voy tengo que regresar con Ino

Karin va de regreso con Ino, una vez allí no dice nada y solo se sienta a comer hasta que termino para después solo pararse y susurrarle a su oído…

-fase uno terminada-Ino solo volteo a verla confundida mientras que a lejos una persona la miraba insistentemente, cuando se dio cuenta de que era observada la persona en cuestión le hizo una seña discreta y esta comenzó a seguirla

-se puede saber la razón por la cual me acosas??-preguntó Ino molesta

-quieres dejar de gritar, no te estoy acosando, sólo recuerdo viejos tiempos al verte-le respondió la otra persona

-puedes recordarlo también sin mi presencia

-por que terminaste conmigo??-le preguntó

-tu sabes por que termine contigo me engañaste con otra

-eso no te consta solo lo decidiste por ese estúpido rumor que escuchaste

-y no estaba tan lejos de la realidad verdad??

-lo que viste ese día no sucedió así

-y como sucedió entonces??

-ya te lo he explicado un millón de veces…..-dijo con fastidio

-si…si….yo llegue y de pronto Karin te besó verdad??...cuando vas a dejar de culparla…..ella me dijo que quisiste aprovecharte de ella

-y le creíste sino mal recuerdo, es que acaso esa historia no se parece a la misma de Sakura y Sasuke

-ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto!!...hasta cuando vas a seguir con lo mismo!!-grito por lo bajo Ino comenzando una discusión

-hasta que te des cuenta de que esa que se dice tu amiga fue la culpable de todo lo sucedido en nuestra relación…..ella nos separo

-Karin ni siquiera sabia que andábamos juntos acababa de llegar a nuestra escuela

-y aún así le creíste

-porque iba a hacer eso??...no tiene sentido

-es ahora tu mejor amiga….ya deberías de saber

-es todo lo que querías decirme??

-no….quiero decirte que desde que llegó Hinata las he estado vigilando

-nos estas espiando??...como te atrev…..

-no empieces con dramas quieres??...no iba a hacerlo pero desde el primer día la comenzaron a fastidiar y no me pareció que iba a terminar pronto…..el punto es que escuche la ultima conversación que tuvieron y se que algo planean…esta vez no voy a dejar que la historia se repita….ya nos sucedió a nosotros….lo hicieron con Sakura y Sasuke y no voy a permitir que pase lo mismo….entendiste??

-jamás habías dicho tantas palabras para una advertencia…..debo suponer que te importan mucho…incluso más que yo

-me importan por dos sencillas razones…la primera de ellas es que son mis amigos

-y la segunda??

-ellos no me traicionaron y dudo que lo hagan algún día-dicho esto dio la media vuelta y se retiro dejando a Ino sorprendida

En la escuela había terminado el receso y el transcurso de las clases fue el mismo de siempre casi todos iban de salida para llegar a su casa pero estaban siendo interceptados por Ino y Karin que les entregaban las invitaciones para la fiesta

-Hinata ya estas lista??-pregunto Naruto que llegaba con ella

-en un minuto sólo estoy guardando lo que necesito para la tarea

-pueden creer que otra vez están chismeando sobre ustedes!!-se acercó hacia ellos una muy molesta Hanabi

-hermana te sientes bien??...de que hablas??

-que estaba saliendo de la clase de deporte y escuche que hablaban sobre ustedes dos otra vez….y cuando salí a preguntar de que se trataba todo se quedaron calladas y no me dijeron nada…..intente presionarlas pero obviamente me hicieron ver que eran más numerosas y no me convenía pelear….pero sea lo que sea no es nada bueno

-pero que clase de escuela es esta que uno ya no puede tener una novia en paz!!-dijo Naruto exasperado

-se puede saber de que te quejas ahora

-Sasukeeeeeeeeeee….sino sabes no hablessss

-pero Naruto que te tiene de mal humor??'

-no me digas que no lo sabes Sakura-respondió Hanabi-están circulando habladurías de mi hermana y Naruto otra vez

-no me digas-dijo con sarcasmo al ver que Karin e Ino se acercaban-me pregunto quien pudo haber regado semejante chisme….sea lo que sea claro

-por la cara que pones supongo que hablas de mi-dijo Karin cuando llegaron con ellos

-no….pero te aseguro que tiene que ver con algo que hiciste

-y que fue lo que hice según tú

-no te hagas la inocente….que rumor regaste sobre Naruto y Hinata

-y que rumor fue??-dijo haciéndose la disimulada

-eso solo tu lo sabes

-no….no lo se

-y entonces que hacías con el grupo de las chicas molestas con sus novios

-lo mismo que he estado haciendo con ustedes, entregarles mis invitaciones para mi cumpleaños-termino de decir mientras les entregaban las invitaciones

-y para eso tardaste tanto??-dijo Sakura mientras los demás tomaban las invitaciones-por que no tardas lo mismo con nosotros o es que acaso no tienes un chisme que regar

-tarde con ellas por que no me caen mal y no iba a llegar solo a darles las invitaciones como si fuera por obligación verdad??

-no es acaso lo mismo en estos instantes??-termino agarrando su invitación

-esto es porque de todos modos mis padres irán con los suyos para que vayan y tú….bueno-hizo una mueca de desprecio-Sasuke va llevarte así que no me queda de otra más que invitarte de una buena vez no vaya a ser que tu novio se ofenda

-no es hipócrita que nos invites sabiendo que te caemos mal

-pues tendrás que usar esa mascara de hipocresía…más bien todos por que aunque no quieran ir…..sus padres los obligaran es un evento de alta sociedad y tu sabes muy poco de eso así que dudo que sepas las hipocresía que nos ronda a los que si-haciendo énfasis en el si-tenemos dinero

-en eso estoy de acuerdo contigo gente como tú es así de falsa

-gente como yo….claro….claro….supongo que también incluyes en eso a tus amigos verdad??...no te da vergüenza hablar de ellos de esa forma

-jajajajajajaja-rio de manera sarcástica-tú si que sabes torcer la información verdad….es por eso que no tienes muchos amigos…..así que dime…..de todos los que van a ir a esa fiesta….cuantos en verdad van a ir porque quieren no por que sus familias los obliguen….o es que acaso también les pagas a tus amistades

-Sakura…el sarcasmo no es lo tuyo….déjaselo a los profesionales……los espero a todos en mi fiesta y que tengan buenas tardes-finalizo mientras se alejaba de ellos

-ahhhhh!!...esa bruja……por que no me dejas golpearla un día de estos!!-bufó Sakura enojada mientras se dirigía a Sasuke

-tu fuiste la que dijo que no se iba a rebajar con alguien como ella-respondió muy sereno

-pues me retracto!!...el día que me la encuentre fuera de la institución va a saber quien es Sakura Haruno!!-dijo muy decidida

-como quieras…..si quieres después te hacemos una estatua…pero por ahora podríamos irnos??-pregunto Sasuke después de ver a su novia transformada en un fiera

-si, claro-dijo de mala gana y salieron de la escuela

A unos metros de distancia…….muchos pares de ojos los veían alejarse y principalmente a dos personas….una de ellas tenia cabellera rubia y la otra tenia cabello negro azulado

-tu crees que sea verdad lo que hemos escuchado??-habló una de ellas iniciando la conversación

-todo parece indicar que si….solo que nunca me imagine que alguien como ella fuera capaz de hacerlo, tan santurrona que se ve

-esas son las peores….las que se las dan de santas y resultan que son unas moscas muertas

-pues si ella pudo estar con él de esa forma…..yo también puedo

-que!!...acaso te estas escuchando….serias capaz de hacerlo??

-con alguien como él…..me encantaría hacerlo-habló una de ellas con una mirada lasciva

-si yo también

-jijijijijij…y yo…

-pero él ya tiene novia…..

-y que……no se lo vamos a quitar…..solo lo vamos a disfrutar…jajajajajajajajajajajajaja-comenzó a reír una de ellas y los pocos segundos rieron las demás-pero si alguien se anima…..no creo que haya problema

-claro que no…..con una tonta como la que trae por novia….por favor se lo quitaría un millón de veces

-entonces esto será una guerra……vete preparando Hinata Hyuga

_Continuara……._

_Aquí esta otro capitulo…y ahora habrá que esperar para saber que van a hacer estas chicas para separar a Naruto y Hinata…..Karin no se queda atrás…..esta mujer es causante de muchos problemas……y también esta Ino…con quien creen que habló….supongo que se dan una idea no es tan difícil de imaginar, por cierto ya les voy a dar un poco más de acción a las parejas secundarias por que hasta ahorita solo he puesto pequeñas referencias_

_Y contestando a los reviews…..a lo que tienen la amabilidad de dejarme uno y si no me dejan uno hagan un esfuerzo y háganlo….._

Baldur Prime: para que veas que los hombres tambien saben chismear

sussane.x: no soy del norte soy del centro...de san luis potosi...municipio de cd. fernandez...

_Eso es todo por esta semana……mándeme un review para saber sus impresiones de este episodio…..hasta la próxima semana……o más bien este viernes…_


	9. el plan fase dos

_Naruto no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes y este fic esta realizado sin fines de lucro…_

" "pensamientos de los personajes

-diálogos

**El plan…fase dos completa…..**

Al siguiente día de tan interesantes conversaciones

-se puede saber por que estamos esperando a que lleguen

-para no perdernos la diversión

-y acaso no crees que sospecharan si estamos aquí en primera fila

-este es un pasillo libre y cualquiera puede estar aquí….ahora resulta que no podemos estar en alguna parte porque de pronto ya estamos tramando algo

-pero….Karin…..de verdad estamos tramando algo

-pero Ino….ellos no tienen porque saberlo

-esta bien, si tu lo dices…..y porque estas tan segura de que sea lo que sea hayas hecho va a funcionar

-solo mira a las chicas…-Ino desvió su mirada de ellas para verlas

-que tienen??

-mira sus ropas…están más arregladas que de costumbre y al igual que nosotras están esperando a que lleguen solo que sus propósitos son diferentes a los nuestros-le hizo el énfasis en el atuendo de las chicas

-ah si...por que??-pregunto ahora si confundida

-porque ellas van a hacer el trabajo sucio por mi-declaro muy gustosa

-Karin yo quiero decirte algo muy importante-esta se volteo a verla-el otro día cuando hablábamos sobre el nuevo plan….alg…

-AHÍ VIENEN!!...ESTAN LISTAS…-gritaron unas chicas y todas se acomodaron para verlos entrar

-luego me cuentas-le dijo apurada-finge que haces otra cosa y disfruta del show

Ahora imagínense la entrada de la canción Under Pressure de Queen para después ver en la entrada de la escuela que venía toda la "pandilla de Naruto" en la cual se encontraban el mismo Naruto con Hinata de su lado derecho tomados de la mano y al lado de la misma Hanabi y por el lado izquierdo venían Sasuke con Sakura colgada de su brazo y al lado de ella Neji para después unírseles Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba y Rock Lee caminando todos ellos dando un aura de intocables que dejaron a muchos admirados hasta que de repente…………

-NO ME EMPUJES……..MAYRAAAA!!...CUIDADO!!...-una chica fue empujada de repente al grupo y la que "cayo" directamente hacia los brazos de Naruto el cual al verla no pudo hacer otra cosa más que soltar la mano de Hinata y darle un pequeño empujoncito para que no la aplastaran a ella, él y la chica cayeron al suelo….ella aprovecho para sujetarlo fuerte del cuello y él por reflejo cerro los brazos sobre su espalda…y ella por "reflejo" pego sus labios a los de él…siendo visto por todos….incluidos entre ellos Hinata….

-NARUTOOOOO!!...QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!!-grito una mujer con todas sus fuerzas sorprendiendo a todos

-que??-pregunto algo perdido y desubicado por todos los acontecimientos sucedidos

-Deja de besarla!!-volvió a gritar la misma persona

-pero yo no la bese!!...ella fue……

-Hinata perdóname…..te juro que fue un accidente…..

-ay si….no me digas!!...que casualidad…..

-es que lo fue…..no me digas que eres tan insegura como para creer que yo lo bese premeditadamente y que no le tienes la suficiente confianza a Naruto como para no creerle-dijo Mayra con una inocencia muy creíble

-no es eso….

-entonces que es??

-nada

-si no es nada no debe de haber problema alguno o si??

-no

-entonces aclarado todo….me voy…que tengan buen día…-dijo despidiéndose

La chica se fue dejando al grupo en un ambiente extraño con Hinata y Naruto en el centro….

-Jejejejeje…..Hinata no te ponga así ya viste que fue un accidente….ni siquiera la bese….sus labios apenas y tocaron los míos….y además yo estaba sorprendido…..no siquiera correspondí….me quede congelado…te juro que yo no……..

-ya basta!!...ya entendí!!...es solo que me dio coraje…algo no me dio buena espina

-Hinata no seas celosa….además aunque me besen todas tu eres a la que quiero y de ninguna manera les correspondería…..en serio??-dijo con cara de perro regañado

-esta bien…vámonos a clases

Se fueron todos después del arranque de celos de Hinata y algunos también en shock ya que nunca creyeron que la dulce y tímida Hinata fuera dar una muestra de carácter tan fuerte o por lo menos dar una muestra de celos tan evidente

-"definitivamente debe de estar celosa...nunca me lo imagine de ella"-pensó el resto del grupo

-"algo no me gusta…..ese "accidente" no me gusto nada….hasta parece que estaba gustosa de verme así….no había tenido tal sensación desde que llegue aquí y Karin me hizo pasar esa humillación terrible….solo espero que no pase algo así otra vez"-pensaba Hinata mientras se agarraba de la mano de Naruto fuertemente

Llegaron al salón y parecía que las clases iban normales….solo algunos detallitos que parecían inofensivos pero que a la vista de cualquiera tenia sentido…….y tales detallitos se centraban en la excesiva atención de las chicas hacia Naruto…..cualquier cosa que necesitaran se la pedían a él

-Naruto me prestas un sacapuntas??-le preguntó una chica mientras coqueteaba con él

-ah…si…toma-le presto el sacapuntas desconcertado

-Naruto me puedes prestar tu lapicero el mío no pinta??-dijo otra chica también coqueteándole

-eh..si-prestó el lapicero otra vez desconcertado

-Naruto me regalas una hoja de tu cuaderno??….es que yo estoy lejos de mi banca

-toma…-le dio la hoja….

-Naruto

-ahora que quieren??-dijo de mal humor

-eso quisiera saber yo….que quieren??

-Hinata-susurro

-Naruto….esto me preocupa….todas las chicas están viéndote y pidiéndote cosas….y además me miran feo como diciéndome que vas a terminar conmigo

-no seas tonta….solo dios sabe que rayos traen el día de hoy….debe de ser cosa de Karin pero ignorémoslas ya se les pasara…

-estas seguro??

-claro-le dio un abrazo para tranquilizarla mientras pensaba "en algo tiene razón….estas mujeres se traen algo y tengo que averiguarlo"

Y a la hora de receso…….en grupo de chicas….

-y como vamos??

-bien….quien se iba a imaginar que la Hyuga es tan celosa

-eso es bueno…eso será la perdición de ese noviazgo

-también esta los errores que hemos cometido

-Y cuales son??

-Naruto se harto el día de hoy….todas lo abordamos y tenemos que ser más sutiles para que él y su bola de amigos no sospechen nada

-entonces como vamos a poner celosa a Hinata

-será mejor que por día cada una aborde a Naruto de esa manera no pensara que lo estamos acosando y las demás murmuraran los avances que hemos tenido "sin querer" en los otros grupos….como si nos hubieran escuchado por casualidad y así se regaran los rumores

-estoy de acuerdo contigo

-entonces tenemos un acuerdo??

-si!!-dijeron todas entusiastas

En otra parte unas horas antes de salir de la escuela

-que es lo que quieres??

-quiero pedirte otra oportunidad

-vaya!!...eso si es una sorpresa….que Neji Hyuga rogara por otra oportunidad

-Ten Ten no seas sarcástica quieres??...acaso de verdad estas sorprendida

-la verdad de cualquiera no….pero de ti…..claro que si

-por que eres así conmigo??

-soy así porque fuiste un idiota conmigo

-no lo fui….saliste conmigo mientras salías con otro

-y otra vez la misma historia…yo no salía con otro…o es que acaso el hecho de que hayamos intentado haber tenido algo significaba que no podía salir con mis amigos??

-por lo que vi….no parecían tan amigos

-quieres otra oportunidad para que….para que vuelva a salir contigo o para reclamarme??

-para salir contigo….claro esta

-y que haces entonces reclamándome??

-tú empezaste a agredirme y estando a la defensiva

-tienes razón…..pero debes de comprender lo mucho que me dolió que dejaras y las cosas que me dijiste todo por un estúpido chisme de esa zorra de Karin….y la peor parte es que le creíste…acaso no tuviste suficiente con todo lo sucedido con todas las parejas que separó solo porque se le daba la gana

-esta bien!!..esta bien!!...tienes razón…tienes toda la razón….eso es lo que querías escuchar??

-si….pero no es suficiente para que te perdone y me vuelvas a dar otra oportunidad

-y que quieres que haga??

-demuéstrame cuanto te importó??

-queee??...y como voy a hacer eso??

-aun me quieres??

-sabes que si y tu??

-también sabes que si, pero si quieres regresar conmigo si quieres que olvide todo las cosas que me dijiste y que pensaste de mi….vas a tener que hacer algo muy pero muy grande y significativo Neji y sabes bien que no tiene que ver con dinero….en caso de que se te ocurriera comprarme algo

-esta bien, cuanto tiempo me das??

-solo este día

-queeee!!...solo este día

-si…solo este día

-pero como voy a planear algo en tan pocas horas

-ingéniatelas!!...por eso dicen que eres el genio de la familia Hyuga no??-Neji solo miro hacia abajo-si ya no tienes nada que decir…me voy-y se fue dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos

-"y ahora que voy a hacer….eso de ser espontaneo no se me da!!……esperen un momento….ser espontaneo…yo no lo soy…..pero conozco a alguien que si lo es……jajajajajajaja"-hizo una mueca de sonrisa y salió corriendo a buscar a la persona más espontanea de todo el mundo y de todo el universo

-jajajajajajajaja!!...y como te decía…ese día me levante enfermo del estomago y para cuando llegue al baño yo….

-nooooo!!...Naruto no tengo necesidad de que me cuentes eso es asqueroso-decía Hinata punto de vomitar

-ella tiene razón…a veces eres tan asqueroso-dijo Sakura

-mejor vámonos no tengo ganas de seguir aquí-dijo Sasuke

-pero falta mi primo-hablo esta vez Hanabi

-y en donde esta??-preguntó Naruto

-quien sabe…..miren ahí viene….-dijo Hinata

Se ve a lo lejos como Neji viene corriendo hasta que llega a ellos….se detiene y agarra aire para decir….

-ustedes dos-señalando a Naruto y Sasuke-vienen conmigo ahora…tenemos algo que hacer

-que??-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo sorprendidos

-en el camino les explico…Hinata, Hanabi vayan a casa y díganle a mi tío que llegare hasta la madrugada y de paso lleven a Sakura a su casa…Sasuke se viene conmigo esta bien??-y sin esperar a que le respondieran tomo a los dos susodichos y se los llevo lejos de ellas

-se puede saber por que no estas jalando como si fueras alma que lleva el diablo??-pregunto un Sasuke muy….no sabia definir su emoción si estar enojado o estar sorprendido

-tenemos que planear algo para que Ten Ten regrese conmigo

-vaya así que al fin te tragaste tu orgullo y decidiste pedirle perdón, como te fue??-dijo otra vez Sasuke burlón

-esta bien te lo diré pero primero me tienes que prometer que me ayudaras

-prometido…ahora dime

-en pocas palabras….me perdono a medias…me dio este día o mejor dicho estas horas para demostrarle el cariño que e tengo o no me da otra oportunidad……pero yo no sirvo para ser espontaneo…tengo que demostrarle que soy espontaneo pero sin llegar a ser pegajoso y aquí entran ustedes dos…..Naruto me ayudara a ser espontaneo y tú me ayudaras a que lo que vayamos a ser no llegue a ser tan meloso y tenemos pocas horas para planearlo….así que en marcha…Sasuke iremos a tu casa a planear todo

-si ya lo decidiste….esta bien vayamos a mi casa-contesto sarcástico

-vámonos entonces

Ya en la casa de Sasuke se sentaron los tres en su cuarto para saber que era lo que tenían que hacer……surgieron muchas ideas la mayoría de Naruto pero la mayoría fueron descartadas ya sea por que eran demasiado empalagosas o demasiado pobres en fin…..para cada idea había un pretexto

-AHHH!!...ustedes me desesperan es que acaso no tienen corazón!!...grito Naruto ya furioso por que no tomaron en cuenta sus ideas

-tenemos corazón pero no por eso nos transformaremos en niñas-sentencio Neji

-escúchenme bien…..Sasuke tú tienes suerte de que Sakura este contigo y tú Neji tienes suerte de que Ten Ten lo quiera intentar otra vez…..pero si siguen sin demostrarles el mínimo afecto…los van a dejar por otros…tal vez ese día no sea hoy o mañana pero llegara…así que me van a escuchar los dos….si quieren tener novia por el resto de su vida

-y que es lo sugieres??-habló Neji

-llévale una serenata!!-dijo triunfal

-bien…cuanto cuesta??

-nada

-nada!!

-así es nada….porque tú la vas a cantar!!

-queee!!...-grito Neji

-jajajajajajajaaaa!!-se rio Sasuke

-no te rías amigo….porque nosotros vamos a tocar los instrumentos!!

-queeeee!!-ahora grito Sasuke sorprendido-no…estas loco…ni de broma

-le dijiste a Neji que le prometías ayudarle o es que acaso un Uchiha no tiene palabra

-grrrr….esta bien

-no te preocupes….si quieres después pasamos a la casa de Sakura y terminamos con la de Hinata o…..esperen!!

-que pasa ahora….que se te ocurrió??……-pregunto Sasuke

-las reunimos al mismo tiempo…..son las 6 de la tarde….a las 8 les decimos que vayan a ichikaru y ahí delante de todos tocamos los instrumentos cantamos una canción entre los tres y al finalizar les damos un ramo de rosas y todos felices y contentos y con eso Ten Ten te perdonara…………………………………………..

-mmmmm….no es tan mala idea……-dijo Neji

-y a mi me gusta…..-habló Sasuke-esta bien…hagámoslo…..yo le llamare a Sakura y a ichikaru para que tengan todo preparado y tú Neji mándale un mensaje a Ten Ten sobre el lugar y la hora y ahí estaremos

Y así cada uno se dedico a hacer lo que le correspondía les avisaron a las chicas…y estas comenzaron a arreglarse para ir a la cita que de sus novios y futuros novios…..llego la hora deseada y las chicas llegaron al restaurante donde el dueño las atendió inmediatamente y las sentó en medio de todo el restaurante en una mesa especial….las tres se sorprendieron al ver que tenían la misma mesa

-hola-hablo Sakura

-hola-contestaron las otras dos

-que hacen aquí??-volvió a preguntar Sakura

-Naruto me envió un mensaje que viniera aquí a esta hora porque me tenía una sorpresa

-lo mismo Neji

-y lo mismo me dijo Sasuke

-estos tres planean algo…pero que………

En eso se va la luz del lugar y se ilumina la tarima donde estaba la banda…la gente posa sus ojos ahí y también las chicas…..la música comienza a sonar y aparece un de los chicos dispuesto a cantar Aparece Naruto tocando una armónica y Sasuke tocando una guitarra

_Donde estes hoy y siempre (comienza Neji a cantar)_

_Yo te quiero conmigo_

_Necesito cuidado _

_Necesito de ti_

_Si me voy no me falles (canto esta vez Sasuke)_

_Yo te llevo conmigo_

_No me dejes ir solo_

_Necesito de ti_

_Tú me sabes bien cuidar (cantaron los tres)_

_Tú me sabes bien guiar_

_Todo lo haces muy bien tú_

_Ser muy buena es tu virtud_

_Como te puedo pagar_

_Todo lo que haces por mí_

_Todo lo feliz que soy _

_Todo este inmenso amor_

_Solamente con mi vida (cantó solamente Naruto)_

_Pues ten mi vida te la doy_

_Pero no me dejes nunca, nunca, nunca_

_Te lo pido por favor_

_Tú me sabes bien cuidar (cantaron otra vez los tres y esta vez no hubo ningún solo)_

_Tú me sabes bien guiar_

_Todo lo haces muy bien tú_

_Ser muy buena es tu virtud_

_Como te puedo pagar_

_Todo lo que haces por mí_

_Todo lo feliz que soy _

_Todo este inmenso amor_

_Solamente con mi vida_

_Pues ten mi vida te la doy_

_Pero no me dejes nunca, nunca, nunca_

_Te lo pido por favor_

-BRAVO!!...-comenzó a gritar la gente emocionada…

Las chicas se habían quedado sin palabras y cuando ellos se acercaron con el ramo de rosas, Hinata y Sakura le plantaron un mega beso a sus novios y Ten Ten se le acerco a Neji para susurrarle

-perdonado-y acto seguido imitaron a las otras dos parejas besándose enfrente de todos

La gente silbaba y vitoreaba a las parejas mientras estas se perdían entre los besos y apapachaos…………

_Continuara…….._

_Bueno aquí esta este capitulo…déjenme saber si les ha gustado con un bello review y a notas importantes…la canción le pertenece a Juan Gabriel, él es al autor pero yo tome la versión de Jaguares un grupo mexicano que espero conozcan y que también toca esta canción y respondiendo a sus reviews que son tan amables de dejarme….y los que no...haganlo_

_Baldur Prime:ahi esta parte del plan...esa Karines mala como tu dices es una maverik, akatsuki, decepticon y creo que algo peor y me alegra que te guste transformers a mi tambien me gustan_

_Mabru Black y Kirrin:gracias por añadir mi historia y me gustaria dejaran un review_

_goalbest: gracias por dejarme un review y procurare poner a todos los ninjas y espero que este capitulo te guste_

_creo que son todos si falto alguien me dicen_

_Es todo y hasta la próxima semana…….._


	10. fase tres, el engaño

_Naruto no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes y este fic esta realizado sin fines de lucro…_

" "pensamientos de los personajes

-diálogos

**La fase tres….el engaño**

Ya habían transcurrido un par de días desde que Neji y Ten Ten habían regresado……todo iba normal aparentemente……..de no ser porque sospechosamente a Naruto lo acosaban de dos a tres mujeres que le coqueteaban descaradamente en su cara y frente a Hinata que no dominaba sus celos y le hacia cada escena frente a toda la escuela……..

-ya te dije que no fue mi culpa!!….-hablaba un exasperado Naruto-yo no lo provoque!!

-puede ser que no…..pero bien que lo disfrutaste!!-le recrimino una Hinata furiosa

-ah!!...-gritó mientras se sujetaba la cabeza-sabes que!!...ya me estoy hartando de que no me creas…cuando bien que te das cuenta que son ellas las que me están buscando

-ya se que son ellas las que te buscan!!...acaso subestimas mi inteligencia??...y aún así no veo que hagas mucho esfuerzo por alejarlas!!

-y que quieres que haga??...que las derribe como si fueran costales

-bueno….tal vez así lo piensen antes de meterse contigo……o puede ser que aprovechen para manosearte también…..oh!...espera eso ya lo hicieron-agrego de manera sarcástica

-sabes que??...piensa lo que quieras……yo me largo!!-le dijo Naruto para después darse la vuelta y dejarla sola con su coraje….mientras a lo lejos eran observados por sus amigos que estaban distantes para no intervenir a favor de nadie……justo en esos momentos llega Rock Lee que casi choca con Naruto que los paso como diablo sin habar con nadie

-y ahora que pasó??'

-Naruto y Hinata se pelearon otra vez-explico Sakura

-otra vez??...pero si llevan como una semana juntos….a este paso no van a durar ni un mes

-es mi prima-habló Neji-cuando quiere realmente es muy posesiva……supongo que con Naruto esto se manifiesta en celos

-dices que desconfía de él??-le pregunto su ahora novia Ten Ten

-no….no es eso…..mi prima nunca había tenido un novio o alguien que le gustara…..supongo que le es extraño que las chicas busquen a su novio y eso le causa coraje y sabiendo que no puede desquitar su rabia con ellas…..se desquita con la causa de lo que ella considera las provoca….-dijo para que terminaran su oración sabiendo que los demás sabían a quien se refería

-y ese causa es Naruto-termino de decir Ten Ten

-exacto

-guau……creo que será mejor que nosotras hablemos con ellas….no lo creen así chicas-dijo Sakura mirando a Hanabi y a Ten Ten las cuales asintieron con la cabeza-nos vemos después entonces-termino despidiéndose de sus acompañantes para irse al lado de Hinata que estaba que reventaba de coraje

-mjm….Hinata…amiga….te sientes bien??

-no!!...no me siento bien Sakura!!-le grito mientras se volteaba a verla furiosa…..al darse cuenta de su reacción….se calmo y pidió disculpas-lo siento…..es que…..esto me pone tan molesta

-no hace falta que te disculpes……solo queremos hablar contigo de lo que ha estado sucediendo con Naruto y contigo

-si….ya se que ha habido problemas y que apenas vamos empezando pero es que…….

-no te puedes controlar cada vez que se le insinúan en tu cara??-pregunto Ten Ten

-si…es eso

-mira cuñadita-son primos pero aun así le dice cuñada-en esta escuela hay cada zorra que nada mas esta esperando la oportunidad para resbalársele a los chicos guapos de esta escuela….créeme que te comprendo…lo mismo me pasa con Neji….y te aseguro que es igual con Sakura

-de verdad??-pregunto a ambas las cuales asintieron-y entonces que hacen??

-te diré primero lo que no hacemos-continuo Sakura-no vamos a reclamarles lo que hacen esas resbalosas-Hinata iba a decir algo pero Sakura la calló-si ya se lo que vas a decir….que ellos también tiene parte de su responsabilidad por no apartarlas…..pero en el fondo como nosotras sabes que no es así…..tú misma tienes que luchar por él si ves que te lo quieren quitar….por que con hacerle escenas lo único que consigues es hacer quedar bien a la s brujas esas y él por supuesto te va a terminar mandando al demonio por celosa

-me parece que justificas un poco su actitud culpándonos a nostras las mujeres-habló aun a la defensiva

-claro que no lo justifico no te confundas….Sasuke y Neji son más cubos de hielo y saben espantarlas con sus miradas…..pero Naruto no es así…es más espontaneo…tranquilo y se lleva bien con todos y hasta cierto punto es un poco inocente como ya te habrás dado cuenta…..y todas esa cualidades hacen que la demás lo sigan….además es obvio que lo hacen para molestarte ya se dieron cuenta de que eres celosa……y él es demasiado amable como para quitárselas de encima de un modo brusco y aunque lo hiciera ellas insistirán….te están probando y créeme que hasta ahorita vas reprobando….así que tu decides si darles el gusto o hacer algo para alejaras…..-termino de manera definitiva

-ahhh!!...suspiro-tienes razonnn….es que no me gusta….nunca he tenido novio y cuando lo tengo resulta que me lo quieren quitar….por que??...si tanto tiempo estuvo aquí….por que ahora es cuando les interesa??

-así son ellas…pero lo más importante ahorita es que le pidas perdón a Naruto….se lo debes no lo crees??

-si….será mejor que vaya…….-se alejo de ellas

Con Naruto……

-ahhh!!...mujeres…..quien las entiende!!...no puede ser que no me crea…..nunca en esta casi semana que llevamos de novios le he dado motivos para ponerse celosa y de todos modos termino regañado…..ahhhh!!

-quieres calmarte…..hasta cierto punto ella tiene razón…..

-Sasukeee!!...acaso le das la razón!!

-quieres escuchar lo que te digo!!...dije hasta cierto punto y la próxima vez déjame terminar……ella tiene razón al decir que no haces mucho por evitar estas situaciones

-y que quieren que haga??...que las golpee acaso!!

-tampoco extremista….pero ser más frio y que ellas se den cuenta que no les interesas….si te pones nervioso como lo haces siempre….lo van a seguir haciendo…….

-pero…..pero….

-pero nada…….haz lo que te digo

-discúlpenme entonces por no ser un cubo de hielo sin corazón como ustedes par de insensibles...icebergs-dijo señalando a Neji y a Sasuke

-y gracias a eso nuestra mujeres no nos hacen escenas-habló esta vez Neji-y mejor nos vamos….ahí viene mi prima

Se levantaron casi todos, dejando solo a Naruto que le daba la espalda a Hinata

-Naruto??

-que!!...acaso me vas a acusar hoy de coquetearle a las ancianas de la cafetería!!

-no….no es eso….

-entonces!!

-discúlpame-dijo casi llorando y Naruto no dijo nada-es solo que nunca he tenido un novio y me dan celos de que esas se propongan a estar contigo justo ahora que estamos junto…tuvieron su oportunidad y no la aprovecharon….y eso me da coraje…..lo lamento….lamento si me desquite contigo que no tienes la culpa-termino derramando unas lagrimas

-también es cierto que yo no hice mucho por quitarlas y ahí tienes razón….lo siento yo también Hinata…-le dijo para pararse y abrazarla, ella también correspondió al abrazo-prometo que voy a ser más duro con ellas……me das un beso??

-pequeñito-dijo mientras sonreía

-esta bien-se besaron rápidamente y Naruto puso una atención especial en sus ojos-tus ojos son grises-afirmo

-lo se….todos en mi familia los tienen así….es una característica hereditaria

-lo se…he visto los de tu hermana….tu primo y tu padre….pero los tuyos son los más bellos de los tres…y por eso me gustan

-a mi también me gustan tus ojos azules como el cielo….son tan bellos

-lo se….cambiando de tema a cosas algo desagradables….quieres que mañana pase por ti para ir a la fiesta de Karin

-aghh…tus padres te dijeron también que era obligatorio que fueras??

-si-dijo bajando la cabeza-Sasuke y Sakura van juntos en su limosina….si quieres podemos irnos todos juntos……le dijo a él que nos lleve y también podemos llevar a tu primo con Ten Ten y a tu hermana no creo que se niegue

-esta bien

-vamos a clases

Se fueron a las clases como todos los alumnos, pero un par de alumnas hablaban en la clase en recaditos que decían más o menos así…………

-ya viste las mega escenas que Hinata le hace a Naruto

-si, pero ya se disculparon, así que dudo que esto todavía funcione

-eso ya lo se….pero eso era lo que quería lograr para esta noche

-que quieres decir con eso??

-ahhh!!...tu solo tienes que ayudarme a Hinata entre en el lugar y momento correcto

-en serio…..piensas seguir con esto??

-ya es la parte final….vamos a ver si es capaz de seguir con él después de esta noche…por cierto ya pediste permiso quedarte en mi casa

-si

-entonces hasta la noche

-mjm…Karin me puede decir de que trata el papel que ha estado intercambiando con su compañera Ino

-oh!!...maestro Gai….es solo que esta noche tenemos una fiesta en mi casa…por mi cumpleaños y le decía que pienso invitarlo para que anime la fiesta con su fuerza de la juventud-cuando dijo esto al maestro Gai le brillaron los ojos-…..así que va??

-CLARO QUE VOY!!...ESTOY EXTASIADO CON TU INVITACION……TENGO QUE CONVIVIR CON LA FUERZA DE LA JUVENTUD!!...SIIIII!!...Y POR ESO LES DOY EL RESTO DEL DÍA….ASÍ QUE SALGAN PARA ARREGLARSE DE TODOS MODOS ESTA ES SU ULTIMA HORA!!

-GRACIAS MAESTRO!!...-salieron todos disparados del salón sin poner atención al discurso de su maestro

-vaya hasta que Karin hizo algo bueno para todos…entonces que Sasuke…podemos ir todos en tu limusina??-pregunto Naruto

-ya saben que si, a que hora vamos a recoger a las chicas

-yo estaré con Hinata-habló Ten Ten-así que pasa primero por Sakura y nosotros te esperaremos ahí….te parece??

-mmm…esta bien…hasta el rato entonces

-adiós-contestaron los demás

Así cada uno se fue a su casa a arreglarse para la fiesta a la cual pensaban llegar tarde para pasar el menor tiempo posible….solo iban a que les tomaran las fotos sociales y después irse para estar cada uno con su pareja a gusto……

Finalmente la hora llego, Sasuke paso por todos y una vez arriba

-Hanabi no viene??

-no Sakura, mi padre dijo que aun era muy joven para estas fiestas y que tal vez el próximo año

-vaya…..no me imagino como debe de estar

-pues esta muy molesta y furiosa con mi padre si te lo quieres imaginar

-y alguien sabe a que hora exactamente vamos a regresar??-pregunto Ten Ten

-son las diez de la noche-respondió Neji-les parece si a la una vamos de salida

-perfecto

-bien por mi

-entre más pronto mejor….fueron las cosas que se escucharon por parte de los demás llegando finalmente a la casa de Karin donde no hubo muchos problemas para entrar….vieron a sus conocidos y se reunieron con ellos comenzando a bailar y cantar y todas las cosas que los diecisiete años de hacen…..excepto "eso" claro esta…bueno tal vez no tanto

-guauu!!...esta música es de lo mejor….tal vez sea una perra maldita……pero si que sabe dar fiestas!!-gritaba eufórica Sakura que bailaba pegada completamente a Sasuke

-en eso te doy la razón!!-contesto otra frenética Ten Ten también bailándole sensualmente a Neji

-Naruto!!...estoy cansada quiero sentarme y algo de tomar!!

-si!!...yo también!!...vamos a los sillones que están por allá!!

Una vez en los sillones

-voy por unos refrescos

-esta bien

Y a lo lejos en la barra

-ya es hora…vamos-dijo una pelirroja-pst…usted-le hablo al bar man-cuando llegue ese rubio deme la bebida que le pida….finja que la tiene abajo y me la da…es mi amigo y le quiero hacer una broma

-esta bien

-señor me puede dar dos refrescos

-de que tipo señor

-a mi deme uno de naranja y otro de fresa

-el de fresa es para su novia??

-si!!-dijo muy sonriente

-esta bien….pero el de naranja lo tengo aquí abajo en un momento se lo doy-Karin aprovecha para ponerle algo a su refresco y se lo da al bar man-aquí esa joven…que se la pase bien

-gracias…..le aseguro que si-se retiro de lugar

-gracias señor

-para servirle señorita

Naruto llega con Hinata para darle su refresco y comienzan a tomarlo tranquilamente, comienza a platicar y Naruto comienza a ver todo borroso y con la mirada perdida

-Hinata no me siento bien

-te pasa algo??

-no se…me siento algo mareado….crees que me puedes traer algo de agua para refrescarme

-claro que si….voy por ella a la cocina

-gracias

En la cocina

-buenas noches…disculpen…me pueden dar un pequeño recipiente con agua

-para que lo quieres??-habló una rubia

-Ino!!...yo solo….bueno…es que….

-tranquila….no voy a hacerte nada esta vez…para que quieres el traste con agua??

-necesito un poco de agua para Naruto….no se siente bien

-bien…-tomo un traste y lo lleno de agua-vamos te acompaño

Regresaron a la fiesta y en el camino Ino aprovecho para decir

-Hinata quisiera que me disculparas por lo de el primer día, a veces Karin me convence de hacer cosas que se bien no debería de hacerlas

-esta bien….pero sino quieres hacerlas no las hagas

-lo se…pero como te habrás dado cuenta no tengo amigas…..solo ella y tampoco tengo novio

-el día que quieras hablar con una amiga de verdad yo estaré disponible….y hablando de novios…donde esta el mío??

-el joven de aquí subió a una habitación con la señorita…..se veían un poco…mjm-dijo un mayordomo sonrojándose-intensos

-intensos??-dijeron las dos sin entender

-si…es decir…toqueteándose por todas partes

-que!!...que habitación??-le pregunto Hinata punto de ahorcarlo

-la de la señorita

-Ino llévame a esa habitación-ordeno de muy mala manera

-si…te llevare-le contestó con una duda en su mente-"esto ya lo he vivido yo??...es acaso un deja vú??"

Subieron rápidamente por las escaleras y corriendo hasta la habitación de Karin……y una vez en la puerta….Hinata la abrió con determinación….pero lo que vio la dejó helada y sin aire……..en la cama de Karin……estaban ella con Naruto encima….besándose………y mientras todos abajo disfrutaban de la fiesta, Hinata e Ino no lo estaban haciendo…….la primera porque había caído en el engaño y ahora estaba herida con ganas de matarlos a los dos……y la segunda porque había descubierto la verdad….y solo quería matarla a ella……

_Continuara……_

_Bien que les pareció este cap……que se me hizo más fácil de escribir…..espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi y que me dejen un review para saberlo, me gusto más esta ultima parte….cosas que se revelaran en el próximo capitulo y se va a poner interesante…..les actualizo hoy porque tal vez mañana no pueda y respondiendo a sus reviews……._

_Giuli-Uchiha93: me da gusto que me hayas dejado un review y espero mas..._

_dios fue el unico...por queee!!_

_Hasta la próxima semana……._


	11. el origen de todos los lios

_Naruto no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes y este fic esta realizado sin fines de lucro…_

" "pensamientos de los personajes

-diálogos

**El origen de todos los líos**

Muchas cosas atravesaban en las mentes de Hinata e Ino cuando miraban a Karin y a Naruto en la cama mientras se besaban, casi comiéndose, sin embargo lo que sucedió fue demasiado rápido como para que alguno de los involucrados supiera exactamente lo que paso, de no ser por un clásico perdido en la casa, lo que sucedido hubiera quedado en la ignorancia de toda la escuela……..

Al día siguiente de la fiesta de Karin…….

-te digo que eso fue lo que paso en verdad-hablaba una mujer

-no te creo

-claro que si, por que crees que no vino la escuela hoy??

-repítemelo otra vez porque no te creo

-muy bien-dijo la mujer cansada de repetir la historia-por millonésima vez lo que paso fue……….

_FLASH BACK_

Se ve como Ino se queda pasmada mientras que Hinata va como fiera a separar a su novio y la zorra…….

-PERO QUE HACES……SUELTA A MI NOVIOOOO!!-gritó mientras lo separaba para después darle sonora bofetada en la cara a Karin y después a un confundido Naruto

-PERO QUE RAYOS TE PASA!!...-grito a la persona que lo cacheteo-Hinata??-termino de decir algo confuso

-ESO DEBO DE PREGUNTARLO YO…..COMO TE ATREVES A MANOSEARTE CON ESA BRUJA DESPUES DE LO QUE ME CONTASTE DE ELLA, LO QUE PASO CON SAKURA Y SASUKE, Y LO QUE ME HIZO A MI EL PRIMER DÍA DE CLASESS!!

-QUE!!...OYE NO ES LO QUE CREES!!

-PUES A MI ME PARECE QUE ES MÁS DE LO QUE CREO!!

-ES QUE ELLA ME DIJO QUE ERAS TÚ….ESTABA MAREADO-intento explicar Naruto-TÚ TE DISTE CUENTA DE ESO!!

-SI CLARO QUE ME DI CUENTA…..PERO SI ACASO PRETENDES QUE CREA TAL ESTUPIDEZ, ENTONCES DEBES DE ESTAR LOCO!!-reclamo Hinata muy pero muy enojada

-PERO TIENES QUE CREERME!!-dijo desesperado

-NO TE CREO NADA!!...ERES DE LO PEOR Y NO QUIERO QUE VUELVAS A ACERCARTE A MI!!...TE ODIO!!-se giro para irse pero Naruto la sujeto del brazo impidiendo que se fuera

-PERO ES QUE NO ES POSIBLE QUE NO ME CREAS!!-dijo mientras la giraba para que lo viera a los ojos

-PUES NO TE CREO Y DEJAME EN PAZ, QUEDATE CON ESA BRUJA YA QUE NO TIENES PROBLEMAS PARA ESTAR CON ELLA!!-termino de decir harta

-SI ESO ES LO QUE QUIERES-dijo Naruto también harto-ENTONCES ESO HARE-se alejo y camino hasta Karin-KARIN A PARTIR DE AHORA TU SERÁS MI NOVIA!!-grito exageradamente para darle en la torre a Hinata

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!-gritaron todas las demás incluida Ino ya que lo ultimo dicho por Naruto la saco de su aislamiento mental

-LO QUE OYERON TODAS Y PRINCIPALMENTE TUUUU-dijo señalando a Hinata

-EN ESE CASO NO TENGO NADA MÁS QUE HACER, ME LARGO Y TE JURO QUE NO ME VAS A VOLVER NUNCAAAA!!-gritaba enojada y con tanta rabia que se le salieron las lagrimas

-PUES HASTA NUNCAAAA!!-grito aun encabronado por todo lo sucedido viendo como se alejaba Hinata sin hacer nada para detenerla y una vez que se fue se abalanzo contra Karin e Ino y las sentó en la cama de una manera violenta-ahora si me van a explicar que demonios acaba de SUCEDEEERRRR!!-grito asustándolas a las dos pero Karin no se acobardo

-no sucedió nada, tú creíste que era ella y comenzaste a besarme como desesperado

-tu me dijiste que eras ellaaaaa!!...

-y es que acaso no tienes ojos, dime como diablos no vas a notar la diferencia??-abogo Karin en su defensa

-mira yo no se lo que hiciste-alegó desesperado-pero algo hiciste y cuando lo averigüé……

-cuando lo averigües que!!...-interrumpió de manera retadora-que me vas a hacer….además no acabas de decir que soy tu novia

-sabes que lo dije solo por que Hinata estaba aquí y eso se ha terminado

-para tu información nosotros no terminamos hasta que yooo-dijo apuntándose-diga que esto termina

-queee!!..estas loca??

-tal vez…pero a mi no me haces esto Naruto Uzumaki….a mi no me pides que sea tu novia para terminar conmigo a los tres segundos

-esta bien….si eso es lo que quieres……pero te advierto que va a ser el peor noviazgo que tengas Karin, por que te voy a cobrar todas las que me has hecho una por una-termino por decir muy amenazante

-lo mismo te digo querido, lo mismo te digo-dijo sin quitarle la cara

_FIN FLASH BACK_

-TE JURO QUE ESO FUE LO QUE PASO!!.-gritaba una persona caminado hacia atrás

-NO TE CREO!!-grito una persona muy enojada a punto de darle una paliza

-EN VERDAD, TODO ESTO ES UNA TRAMPA DE KARIN Y ESTOY CON ELLA PARA HACERLA PAGAR-dijo Naruto

-MIRA TÚ QUE CONSIDERADO ME SALISTE!!-grito Neji a punto de moler a palos a Naruto

-PERO ES LA VERDAD!!...ELLA NO SABE EL RESTO DE LA HISTORIA-dijo muy alarmado para evitar llegar a los golpes con él

-Y PORQUE NO SE LA CONTASTE-demando una explicación

-ESO SUCEDIÓ DESUÉS DE QUE SE FUERA, LO UNICO QUE QUIERO ES HABLAR CON ELLA PARA DECIRLE

-eso no va a suceder-dijo Neji más calmado-se ha encerrado en la habitación y esta vez parece ser que no hay poder humano que la saque de ahí….en que diablos estabas pensando!!

-ya me disculpe un millón de veces!!...pero que querías que hiciera ya me tenia harto con sus celos y me deje llevar por el coraje, no me digan que no les paso lo mismo a ustedes, además algo hizo Karin y lo voy a descubrir te lo juro

-va a estar difícil que te crea, ayer cuando nos fuimos estaba inconsolable y hoy no le quiso abrir la puerta a nadie, nos corrió de muy mala manera, Sakura y Ten Ten quisieron hablar con ella temprano y tampoco abrió la puerta

-tienes razón no se como hacer que me crea…-dijo mientras se arrodillaba y se tapaba con las manos la cara

-a ti no te va a creer-intervino una voz-pero a mi si-voltearon a ver de donde provenía y vieron a Sasuke y a alguien más

-ustedessssss!!-dijeron al mismo tiempo Neji y Naruto

-no solamente nosotros-volvió a decir una de las voces y detrás de esas personas, apareció otra persona y esta vez solo Neji dijo

-túuuuu!!

-sorpresa-dijo la otra persona que acababa de llegar

Fuera de la habitación de Hinata

-hermana por favor…..-dijo Hanabi muy cansada-ya deja de estar ahí….ya hemos pasado por esto antes, ábreme la puertaaaa!!

-Hanabi-habló una cansada Ten Ten sentada en el piso-ya déjala en paz, hemos estado aquí todo el día y no abre, es obvio que no quiere hablar

-tiene razón-la apoyo Sakura-será mejor que nos vayamos, yo estoy cansada, veremos si mañana quiere decir algo

-pero es que……

-pero es que nada-la regaño Sakura-tenemos aquí hooraaas queriendo que salga, es claro que nada de lo que digamos va a lograr que salga, por lo menos no hoy, esperemos a mañana si es que quiere

-tienes razón, las acompaño a la puerta-les dijo mientras estas se paraban y comenzaban a caminar por el pasillo topándose con varias personas

-TU QUE HACES AQUÍ??-gritaron todas al mismo tiempo y muy pero muy enojadas al ver quien acompañaba a Neji y Sasuke

-Neji me dejo entrar-se defendió Naruto de Hanabi ya que esta parecía lobo enjaulado con hambre y él era su comida

-yo vengo a hablar con Hinata-dijo Ino con Shikamaru a su lado

-lo mismo va para mi-dijo Gaara

-ACASO ESTÁN LOCOS!!-se dirigieron ahora a Neji y Sasuke que no se inmutaron y solamente dijeron

-cállense y dejen que ellos arreglen ese asunto-sentenciaron con un tono de voz que no aceptaba objeciones

-Hinata no quiere abrir-dijo muy triunfal Hanabi

-mi tío me presto la llave-también dijo en tono triunfal Neji

-entonces adelante-se movió dándoles el paso

Neji se adelanto a todos y abrió la puerta de Hinata dejando que solo entraran Ino, Shikamaru y Gaara………y una vez adentro……

-Hinata??-pregunto Ino

-que haces aquí!!-respondió de manera hostil saliendo de su baño solamente con un short pequeño y una camisa de tirantes se notaba demacrada y con los ojos rojos-quien te dejo entrar!!

-tu padre nos dio la llave-dijo Shikamaru

-tú que haces aquí??-pregunto muy extrañada y fue cuando noto la presencia de Gaara-y él quien es??

-somos las personas que vamos a quitarte la venda de los ojos-hablo Gaara

-que venda según ustedes??

-la venda que Karin puso sobre todos nosotros una vez y que ahora esta sobre ti-respondió esta vez Shikamaru

-por que habría de creerles??

-por que si fuera mentira ninguno de nosotros estaría aquí

-siéntense-les señaló la cama y todos se acomodaron-que tienen que decirme??

Se miraron entre todos y finalmente Ino tomó la palabra

-yo primero……..verás Shikamaru y yo fuimos novios un tiempo

-queee!!

-no interrumpas!!

-lo siento

-como te decía él y yo fuimos novios un tiempo, todo iba bien solo que aun no querías decirlo a nadie y por la misma época llego Karin a la escuela, casi no tenia amigos así que le hable y nos invito a ambos a su cumpleaños, como a ti y a Naruto, yo me distraje unos instantes y……

-fue cuando ella se aprovecho para atacar-continuo Shikamaru-algo le puso a la bebida que me dio….me comencé a sentir mareado y me dijo que subiera a su habitación a refrescarme le hice caso porque según yo no había razón para desconfiar de ella, cuando llegamos ahí comenzó besarme y se coloco debajo de mi….

-yo había salido a traer unas botanas-habló otra vez Ino-y cuando llegue a donde estábamos el mayordomo me dijo lo mismo que a ti…..que ambos estaban en una situación muy intensa y que subieron a su habitación, corrí por toda la casa hasta que di con la suya y cuando abrí la puerta los vi a ambos en la cama

-estaba sorprendido y no supe como reaccionar….de repente Karin comenzó a decir que yo intente aprovecharme de ella y que le coqueteaba cada vez que Ino nos daba la espalda y que exactamente ese día había elegido yo para mostrarle verdaderamente mis intenciones

-él intento explicarme pero yo no quise oír, le creí a ella en lugar de él y ese mismo día terminamos cuando Karin salió en pose de victima dejándonos solos a los dos

-unos días después fui a hacerme unos análisis de sangre y los resultaron fueron que en mi cuerpo había una droga alucinógena, eso me había provocado el mareo, fue tan baja la dosis que al momento de ser sorprendidos por Ino se me paso el efecto pero la droga siguió en mi sangre

-intento darme todas las pruebas pero Karin ya me había lavado el cerebro y me uní a ella para hacer todas esas maldades, fue hasta que vi lo sucedido contigo que me di cuenta de todo lo que había sucedido en realidad, como verás las mismas circunstancias y casi las mismas mentiras, cuando vi lo que paso contigo….me di cuenta de que yo también fui engañada por ella

-no puedo creerlo-decía una incrédula Hinata para después dirigirse a Gaara-y cual es tu historia??

-la mía es más simple…..yo era un estudiante de intercambio como ella, solo que yo no logre quedarme, cuando llegue inmediatamente me gusto la novia de tu primo, que en ese tiempo solamente salían, yo no estaba enterado de que ellos dos quisieran algo juntos y Karin apareció supuestamente para ayudarme, me decía que yo también le gustaba a ella y que quería ser mi novia, nos cito a mi y a ella un día en un parque, me dijo que fuera agresivo con ella, así que cuando llegue y la vi, lo primero que hice fue besarla sin esperar a nada, el problema fue que también había invitado a tu primo sin embargo no salió solamente nos vio, Ten Ten se separo y me dijo que me fuera que esperaba a su futuro novio y que no quería problemas y por tal razón no hacia una escena, me di la media vuelta, pero cuando iba algo lejos no se que me dio voltear y los vi peleándose y a él que la dejaba sola, regrese y ella me contó que nos había visto y que Neji no quería nada con ella, ahí me di cuenta de que Karin me engaño todo el tiempo, después de eso Ten Ten no quiso verme de nuevo pensando que era cómplice de Karin, yo tuve que regresar a mi escuela y no regrese hasta ahora que Ino me llamo por teléfono para decirte la verdad

-no se que pensar, soy una tonta

-no Hinata, no lo eres-habló Ino

-claro que lo soy, también caí en la trampa y Naruto me dejo por ella, yo sola lo empuje a sus brazos

-Hinata-dijo Ino con tono conspirador-es que tu no sabes lo que sucedió después de que te fuiste

-ehhhh-fue lo único que dijo Hinata ante las palabras de Ino y esta comenzó a contarle lo que paso cuando ella se fue dela fiesta dejando a una Hinata sorprendía-entonces busca pruebas para hacerme ver mi error

-así es

-esta bien, les creo, pero tengo que pedirles un favor-dijo con una media sonrisa

-cual??-preguntaron los tres extrañados

-no le digan a Naruto que se lo de su plan

-queeee??-se sorprendieron los tres

-así es, voy a ganarle a esa zorra en su mismo juego…he aprendido una cosa

-que cosa??-habló Ino

-que el mundo de las mujeres es confuso, extraño, chismoso pero sobre todo muy traicionero, pero si de amor se trata…en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, y yo voy a desatar una guerra para que el hombre que amo sea mío, caiga quien caiga…….y ustedes van a ayudarme

-lo dices en serio??-pregunto Shikamaru

-muy en serio-les dijo mirándolos seriamente-entonces cuento con su ayuda-los tres asintieron-me alegro porque vamos a darle a esa mujer una sopa de su propio chocolate-termino de decir con una sonrisa de satisfacción

_Continuara………._

_Aquí esta otro capitulo Hinata ya sabe la verdad y que planeara ahora esta mujer, tendrán que esperar para saberlo y déjenme un review para saber que les ha parecido_

_Otro detallito, fíjense que mientras lo escribía se fue como tres veces la luz y casi que tenia que guardar cada minuto quede ciscada……._

_Contestando a sus reviews_

_Kaoru tsukimine:en realidad no tengo nada contra Karin, es mas ni siquiera he visto una imagen suya, la mala iba a ser Ino pero de vario fics que he leido ella siempre ha sido la mala y dije porque diablos no??, no tengo nada contra ella supongo que me deje influenciar por que Ino no me agrado ponerla de mala y por lo que leiste supongo que sabes le va a ir como en feria a la pobre de Karin pero es que en mi fic es tan mala como las frutas pasadas, pero prometo humanizarla un un poco...despues de darle su escarmiento claro..._

_Giuli-Uchiha: ya le va a tocar a Karin amar a dios en tierra de indios, tu solo espera y ten paciencia_

_hannita asakura: aqui esta la continuacion y espero que te haya gustado_

_son todos, para lo que me han dejado reviews dejen otra vez y para los que no dejen uno porfa..._

_no vemos la próxima semana_


	12. venganza

_Naruto no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes y este fic esta realizado sin fines de lucro…_

" "pensamientos de los personajes

-diálogos

**Comienza la venganza**

Una vez que quedo aclarado todo el asunto de Naruto ante los ojos de Hinata; Ino, Shikamaru y Gaara salieron de la habitación solo para decirle a los demás que Hinata estaba enterada de la verdad….

-si esta enterada de todo, por que sigue sin querer verme??-pregunto Naruto

-ahora esta enojada porque estas con Karin-respondió de manera simple Ino

-y le dijiste que era todo una estrategia

-eso es algo que tu debes decírselo, además cuando le dije que solo quisiste ser novio de Karin por coraje ella se enojo más y dijo que eso te pasaba por vengativo y que no piensa salir hasta que tú específicamente te vallas

-pero….

-vete y mañana intentas explicarle-dijo Neji

-esta bien-acepto derrotado-me voy

Naruto salió de la casa mientras que los demás se quedaron con signo de interrogación queriendo hacerles preguntas sobre lo que sucedió en ese cuarto pero los tres solo dijeron…..

-yo me voy, mañana tengo que llegar temprano-dijo Ino

-te acompaño para que no te vayas sola-agregó Shikamaru para después irse ellos dos con Gaara detrás

-esperen un momento-se atravesó Hanabi en su camino-no tienen algo que decirnos antes de irse??

-ah si-habló Gaara-gracias por su hospitalidad y buenas noches-termino para caminar con los otros dos dejando al resto con la quijada hasta el piso

Y al siguiente día……una persona que pecó ese día de floja se levanto con toda la pesadez del mundo y se cambio para irse a la escuela, bajo los escalones hasta llegar con su familia la cual al verla de tan buen humor casi se les atraganta la comida…..

-mjm….-carraspeo un hombre de edad mediana-hija ya te sientes mejor??

-si padre

-entonces piensas ir a la escuela el día de hoy

-claro!!...no puedo faltar

-per ayer no te sentías bien…hasta dijiste que ya no querías regresar

-eso fue ayer….ya cambie de opinión, hay algo que tengo que hacer antes de salir de esa escuela

-y que es??-pregunto muy interesado mientras que Neji y Hanabi pusieron atención como que no quiere la cosa-me podrías decir

-en realidad solo pienso hacer que una persona se arrepientan de sus pecados

-que??-pregunto muy confuso su padre

-una persona se va a arrepentir de sus pecados

-y como vas a hacer eso??

-pues primero tienen que haber otra persona para confesarse no lo crees??-le respondió muy sonriente a lo que su padre le pareció algo extraño pero prefirió no meterse con esas cosas que él suponía eran cosas de mujeres

-esta bien……..mmm…tengo que ir a trabajar….cuídense mucho

-adiós padre-respondieron al unísono las hermanas

-que te vaya bien tío

-yo también me voy-habló solo Hinata-nos vemos luego-salió apresuradamente

-pero…..-zaz!!...se oyó el azoton de la puerta-quien te va a llevar-termino en un susurro Hanabi

-hay algo raro en todo esto-dijo Neji

-dímelo a mí, crees que tenga que ver con lo que le dijeron ayer en su habitación

-es probable

-pero por que no nos dice

-ella tiene sus razones

-y que crees que hará

-si queremos saberlo tendremos que esperar

Mientras en un lujoso auto……..

-y bien…..cual es el plan??-pregunto una rubia muy curiosa

-después de tanto pensarlo, creo que lo primero que hay que hacer es unir a Hinata con todas las chicas de la escuela…..-comenzó a explicar Shikamaru

-todas!!...-lo interrumpió bruscamente-no se te hace mucha gente

-ese es sólo el inicio….en primer lugar Gaara regresara a la escuela ya se ha aprobado el intercambio nuevamente, uniremos a Hinata con todas las chicas de la escuela a las cuales Karin a humillado, después de eso haremos algo muy arriesgado…..

-que cosa??

-vamos a hacer que Hinata se haga la amiga de Karin, es decir, que ella se una a ustedes

-que!!...te das cuenta de lo que dices!!...eso va a ser casi….

-imposible, lo se, por eso es importante que sigas al lado de Karin como sino hubiera sucedido nada, tú serás el gancho, esa será tu labor

-pero que pasara cuando las chicas sepan que Hinata es nuestra nueva amiga??

-en realidad ellas estarán al tanto de todo

-y para que queremos a Hinata cerca de Karin??

-para llegar a Naruto, una vez cerca de él podremos pagarle con la misma moneda

-guau!!-dijo Ino asombrada-me gusta ese plan….pero aun hay algo que no me cuadra

-que es??

-que tiene que ver Gaara en todo esto??

-jejejejeje…en realidad….él….es….el nuevo novio de Hinata

-queeee!!...pero……es que……….

-pero nada mujer, es solo una farsa, ellos ya lo saben, eso es solo para provocar los celos de Naruto…..y ya casi llegamos a la escuela así que bájate del auto

-por que me tengo que bajar del auto??

-la primera razón es que este es mi carro, la segunda razón es que tu amiga no nos puede ver juntos y salir del mismo auto por lo tanto la mejor opción es que tú camines y la tercera y mas importante-dijo mientras la sacaba del auto-me da flojera caminar hasta la escuela….eso es muy problemático….adiós….-termino con su mano al aire

-oye!!-grito enojada y azorada por lo que acababa de suceder-esta me las pagaaasss!!

-se puede saber a quien le gritas-le habló una voz a sus espaldas

-ehh…-volteo a ver a la persona dueña de esa voz-ahhh…Karin…jejejejeje….le gritaba a un chico que me salpico con agua mi fina ropa….puedes creerlo!!

-esos tipos nunca faltan-dijo muy ofendida-no te preocupes….luego te vengas

-si claro…"y no sabes de que manera"

En la escuela durante el día se escucho la noticia de que Hinata Y Naruto habían terminado con tan solo unas semanas de estar juntos y además de eso se rumoraba que Naruto estaba saliendo con Karin y que Hianata estaba a su vez con el chico de intercambio que había pasado una temporada ya hace un tiempo….Gaara……aun así nadie podía asegurar nada por que las fuentes no eran tan confiables, y por esa razón por primera vez en mucho tiempo todos los alumnos estaban en la cafetería esperando a que estas cuatro personas hicieran acto de presencia y aclarar todo de una buena vez…

-mmmmm…..mmmm….mmmmm…..por que tardan tanto!!...acaso piensan hacerse los interesantes

-cálmate…ya vienen hacia acá

Ambas parejas entran al mismo tiempo y se ven todos a los ojos de manera desafiante

-hola Hinata…ya conoces a mi novio Naruto-habló Karin primero llamando la atención de todos

-me da tanto gusto por los dos….yo por mi parte les presento a mi novio Gaara-el susodicho solo dio una leve inclinación

-jajajaja!!...en serio…..y donde lo conociste….."acaso crees que nací ayer"

-su padre y el mío hace poco hicieron negocios juntos, me estuvo pretendiendo hace un tiempo y como ahora ya no tengo un novio-dijo esto mientras miraba a Naruto recelosamente quien solo estaba viendo a los ojos a Gaara-me dije a misma porque no….."gánale a eso bruja"

-vaya…me pregunto si un día podemos comer juntos…..es decir….sin resentimientos-habló Karin de manera mordaz

-claro-respondió Hinata con una sonrisa-sin sentimientos

-bueno nosotros nos vamos a nuestra mesa….Naruto querido nos vamos

-si amor-intervino Naruto haciendo mucho énfasis en sus palabras y exagerando los cariños con Karin-vámonos a nuestra mesa!!...adelántate mientras saludo a Gaara, no le he dado su abrazo de bienvenida-Karin se alejo mientras Naruto se acerco a Gaara y le dio su abrazo, en eso aprovecho para susurrarle algo…….-no se que intentas…pero te juro que esta me la pagas

-eso lo veremos-le susurro también para después tomar a Hinata de la cintura y alejarla hasta una mesa

-ahhh…o sea….no me digas que piensa sentarla en nuestra mesa-se quejó una pelirrosa viendo como Naurto iba llegando con Karin de la mano

-pues si te lo digo-dijo Sasuke con sarcasmo evidente

-no puedo creerlo!!...y que hacemos??-le dijo Sakura desesperada

-no lo se…..no se que plan tenga Naruto….esperemos a ver que sucede

-hola chicos!!-habló Naruto muy efusivamente-como están??

-en estos momento algo…..-respondió Sakura-no se cual sería la palabra correcta…..sorprendidos….estupefactos….pasmados…..atónitos……turulatos…absort….

-no hacen falta demasiados adjetivos…-gruño Sasuke ante su nueva novia Sakura Micha-con que digas que estamos asombrados es suficiente

-ayy…..-dijo Karin mientras se sentaba-yo se que les da gusto tenerme aquí

-no sabes cuanto-le respondió una irritada Sakura

-no deberían de portarse así conmigo después de todo soy la nueva novia de su mejor amigo y tienen que aprender a tratarme bien

-Karin…..cállate!!-ordeno Naruto a lo cual ésta respingo muy enojada

-pero que te pasa!!

-dije que te calles!!...ya te había advertido como iba a ser este noviazgo así que ya no te quejes….a menos que quiera romper este cuento de hadas y todo mundo sepa la clase de serpiente que eres…..bueno eso ya lo saben….pero solo para que lo confirmen

-"vaya….quien diría que alguien lograría callarla"-pensaron Sakura y Sasuke

Y en otra mesa

-en serio eso te dijo??-preguntaba una curiosa peliazul a su acompañante pelirrojo que le contaba todo detalle del encuentro con su "ex novio"

-si…..solo dios sabe que esta planeando este hombre….pero definitivamente esta celoso

-vaya…..estoy asombrada ya que él era el primero en recriminar mis celos

-se puede saber porque estamos aquí??-habló Gaara cambiando de tema

-ves a las chicas de aquella mesa-dijo señalando a una dirección

-si

-que se te hace familiar y raro al mismo tiempo??

-ehh…mmm…Shikamaru esta con ellas

-si

-y eso que??

-en estos momento les cuenta todo sobre el plan….y en unos instantes una de ellas va a venir hacia este lado y curiosamente se tropezara justo en nuestra mesa y como somos unas personas acomedidas la ayudaremos con su pie torcido y se sentara con nosotros mientras se recupera

-jejejejeje…..eso me gusta….mira ya viene…….

Una chica iba caminando hacia donde ellos estaban y justo al pasar por su mesa se tropieza cae quejándose de su pie lastimado

-ayyyy!!...me duele!!

-dios mío!!...Temari….estas bien??-dijo "muy" alarmada Hinata

-si….pero creo que me lastime el tobillo…podría quedarme con ustedes a descansar mientras me recupero

-claro no hay ningún problema

-gracias…..-entre Hinata y Gaara la ayudaron a sentarse

-y que tal estas??-preguntó Hinata para simular que hablaban de algo

-Shikamaru nos contó todo y la verdad vamos a apoyarte…..ya nos hartamos de que sea la causante de todos nuestros rompimientos…….te ayudaremos en las emboscadas en contra de ella y confiamos que cuando te hagas su "amiga" no sospeche nada

-me agrada que confíes en mí de manera tan abierta

-no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo aquí….puede sospechar….así que será mejor que me vaya….ya me he recuperado bastante bien

-gracias…..nos juntaremos en casa de Shikamaru para los planes, esta bien??

-claro!!...-comenzó a alejarse simulando una falsa cojera, pero antes de irse lo demasiado lejos volteo a verlos y le dijo a Hinata que bebía un refresco-me da gusto que seas la novia de mi hermano

Hinata al escuchar esto casi se atraganta con el refresco y volteo a ver a Gaara de una manera interrogante-que es lo que dijo??

-es una larga historia…..luego te la cuento……

_Continuara….._

_Aquí les dejo este capitulo, sorry por la tardanza pero mi economía se vio apretada estos días…..pero más vale tarde que nunca…._

_Sobre el capitulo, bueno este es solo parte del plan y a grandes rasgos, de todas maneras en el próximo Hinata y Karin se acercaran en plan de amistad aunque ambas saben que no es así….la ayuda de Ino es esencial para que Karin confié en Hinata y se acercan muchas cosas_

_Sobre la historia de cómo Gaara y Temari estaban en escuelas separadas siendo hermanos también la sabrán en el próximo capitulo, y mencionando a Temari…..ella se integra al fic…._

_Y sobre los reviews….aquí sus respuestas…_

_Giuli-uhciha93: esta Hinata...apenas va empezando y ahora la apoya toda una tropa_

_Kaoru tsukimine: en realidad nunca se me ocurrio un personaje inventado...y eso de que mi Karin es tan mala pero tan mala que orochimaru se queda corto...ups...no pense que fuera tan malevola_

_son todos...a veces pienso que esta historia ha dejado de gustarles a muchos...se ve a la escritora en un rincon con la mano apoyada en la pared y una lineas negras que la cubren..._

_Hasta el viernes….._


	13. hay que tener a tus amigos cerca

_Naruto no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes y este fic esta realizado sin fines de lucro…_

" "pensamientos de los personajes

-diálogos

**Ten a tus amigos cerca y a los enemigos más cerca……..**

Hinata regresaba a la casa de Shikamaru con Gaara a su lado….mientras iba a su lado una sola pregunta la carcomía………desde que supo que él y Temari eran hermanos prácticamente no puso atención a las demás clases…..ni siquiera puso atención a la cara celosa de Naruto al ver las miradas que le mandaba al recién llegado….si Naruto hubiera puesto una mejor atención se habría dado cuenta de que las miradas dirigidas a Gaara por parte de Hinata eran de confusión……esta por su parte no podía dejar de mirarlo, cosa que incomodo al pobre de Gaara deteniéndose a bruscamente para acercarle su rostro….cuando esta se dio cuenta ya lo tenía prácticamente encima…..

-Ga…Ga..Gaara-dijo muy nerviosa por la cercanía del pelirrojo-que…sucede

-por que me estas viendo de esa manera??-preguntó directamente

-de que manera-respondió haciéndose la tonta

-ya sabes….como queriéndome hacer la pregunta pero sin atreverte a hacerla

-bueno es que estaba esperando a que ya sabes…..tu me dijeras…..

-porque habría de hacerlo??-demando una explicación

-por que….-dijo mientras se inventaba una excusa razonable-somos novios

-falsos novios-corrigió

-pero…también dijiste que me lo dirías después…"aja de esta no te salvas"

-ahora no es después-dijo sin mirar a la nada

-entonces cuando es??-pregunto confusa

-nunca lo es-termino de decir poniéndose filosófico

-queee!!... "que onda con este tipo"…oO

-olvídalo…..que es lo que quieres saber

-cuantos en el colegio saben que son hermanos??'

-solo tú

-porque??

-en mi familia somos tres hermanos….nuestros padres decidieron que ir a tres escuelas diferentes iba a ser saludable para nuestros maestros

-acaso eran unos niños traviesos-sonrió Hinata al imaginar a Gaara, Temari y su desconocido hermano hacer travesuras por todas su casa

-no

-entonces??-pregunto confusa mientras fruncía su entrecejo

-al menos no yo….mis hermanos si eran algo traviesos….en la primaria fuimos juntos…..y en un de esas hicimos una travesura…no se como me deje convencer…el caso es que lo hice y punto

-que hicieron??-preguntó esta vez interesada

-pues veras……..para hacer la historia corta…..en la celebración del día de maestro quisimos darle una sorpresa a nuestros maestros……solo que todo nos salió mal……preparamos una pequeña obra de teatro y al principio todo iba bien….

-entonces que fue lo que fallo??

-los fuegos pirotécnicos…..la obra terminaba donde atrás de nosotros prendían la pólvora, solo que lo calculamos mal y la pólvora nunca exploto en el aire

-donde exploto entonces??

-acaso no lo imaginas??-al ver que pensaba y después negó con la cabeza-ahhhh…-suspiro-los maestros fueron a checar que sucedía y justo en ese momento……

-exploto!!

-si….haciendo que a una de las maestras se le incendiara el pelo y corriera por toda la escuela….otra maestra en su desesperación por apagarla agarro un trapo sin fijarse donde jalaba y tiro todo el escenario encima de todos lo padres de familia…..finalmente el director la aventó a una alberca…….

-vaya!!

-eso no es lo peor

-no

-no….lo peor era que no sabia nadar y casi se ahoga…..el maestro de deportes tuvo que sacarla…después de eso el director nos expulso y nos mandaron a escuelas diferentes…les explicamos que todo fue una mala planeación….pero nuestros padres dijeron que "si eso hacen sin querer…que harán cuando de verdad deseen hacerlo"-terminó su relato Gaara haciendo una imitación burlesca de sus padres….provocando la risa de Hinata

-jajajajajajajajaja!!...que divertido…yo nunca tuve una infancia así…la mayor parte del tiempo la pase en casa…hasta ahorita

-tienes una risa bonita sabias-soltó Gaara

-eh…..gracias-dijo por lo bajito algo sonrojada-creo que llegamos a la casa de Shikamaru-menciono para desviar su atención

-toquemos entonces-habló sin desviar su mirada intensa de la peliazul

Tocan la puerta y se ve la mirada de Shikamaru….

-nadie los ha seguido??

-no

-bien entren entonces

En la habitación de Shikamaru……

-pero que mierda es esto!!...acaso es todo lo que tenía que decir!!-gritaba una rubia con una libreta en sus manos que decía "el honorable diario de Shikamaru"

_Flash Back_

Se puede ver a Ino y Shikamaru sentados en su cama riendo……

-jajajajajaja!!...claro que me acuerdo de aquella vez, si terminaste empapo de agua conmigo

-mmmm…..que problemática eres mujer

-oye!!-se quejo Ino-si no me hubieras llevado a una fuente en la primera cita no hubiera caído y por consecuencia no te hubiera jalado

-mmm…en eso tienes razón…..además fue nuestro primer beso

-si-murmuro Ino recordando y poniendo una risa soñadora, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Shikamaru y aprovechando su distracción se acerco a ella, cuando esta quiso reaccionar ya lo tenía casi encima a punto de besarla pero……..

-Shikamaru!!...tocan la puerta ve a abrir que estoy ocupada!!-gritó su madre

-mmmm…-se quejó separándose de ella-mujeres….son unas problemáticas-salió de la puerta y dejo a Ino en su habitación que en vista de no hacer otra cosa, lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue curiosear…….su vista divago por toda la habitación hasta que vio una libreta que sobresalía de las otras por su titulo…..fue entonces cuando la agarro….dio un ultimo vistazo a "el honorable diario de Shikamaru"…..y con una duda entre leerlo y no……finalmente se decidió a abrirlo…..

-"día primero de este diario………la vida es muy aburrida……adiós"-una gotita salió por la cabeza de Ino

-"día segundo…..hoy tengo pereza"-una vena salto por su frente

-"día tercero…….problemático"-su cabeza se puso roja de coraje

-"día cuarto…..zzzzzz……zzzzzzzzzz"

_Fin Flash Back_

-pero que mierda es esto!!...acaso es todo lo que tenía que decir!!...para que rayos va a hacer un diario…..sino va a escribir nadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!-grito finalmente como loca exasperada mientras Shika abría la puerta con Hinata y Gaara y vieron el final de su berrinche

-pero que te pasa??-pregunto Shika al ver su diario en las manos-no me digas que se te ocurrió leer esta tontería

-pensé que por primera vez en tu vida dirías algo interesante….pero me di cuenta que noooo!!-gritó frustrada

-nadie te pidió que lo leyeras, en todo caso es tu culpa….y será mejor que nos pongamos de acuerdo para darle su escarmiento a tu "amiga"-dijo esas palabras mientras se dirigía a Ino-pero primero tenemos que esperar a Temari

-podemos empezar sin ella…..-dijo Hinata-la ponemos al tanto cuando llegue

Así comenzaron a divagar entre una idea y otra pero ninguna convencía….finalmente se integro Temari y nuevas ideas surgieron pero al igual que las otras fueron desechadas con rapidez…..después de un par de hora en estar planeando y nada bueno salía….la mayoría ya estaban desesperados, aunque la mayoría se limitaba a Temari, Ino y Hinata por que Gaara permanecía impasible y Shikamaru dormía placenteramente, situación que hacia que ellas se irritaran más…….

-ahhhhhh!!...no se me ocurre una mejor idea……

-concuerdo con Temari….a mi tampoco….y ya estoy cansada

-Hinata…..parece que después de todo no pudimos ayudarte-habló Ino para ver a Shikamaru dormido….el hecho de verlo dormir tan plácidamente la irritó, tomó toda la fuerza que tuvo y le mando un almohadazo-deja de dormir y propón algo!!

Este por su parte salió volando de la cama…se escucho un sonoro "auch" y después se levanto del piso para decir…..

-quieres calmarte ya tengo un plan…..

-y cual es??

-la parte más obvia es que Hinata se gane la confianza de Karin

-jajajajajajaja…..y acaso crees que eso es posible

-confía en ti no??

-claro que no, es una bruja no confía en nadie que no sea ella, lo más que podemos aspirar es que Hinata sea su amiga como yo…una persona con la que se junta y la convence de hacer sus travesuras, pero es muy perspicaz y si presiente algo extraño huira

-tal vez….pero fue a ella a la que se le ocurrió una comida entre ellos y nosotros-intervino Hinata haciendo referencia a Karin y Naruto junto con Gaara y ella-si acepto la comida no se le hará extraño….supongo que va a querer presumirme a Naruto en mis narices y yo con gusto aceptare esa oferta

-esa es una buena idea-retomo la palabra Shika-pero si vas a comer con ella dinos el lugar para vigilarlos….a partir de hoy estará en vigilancia constante……después de eso intenta acércate más…..para el festival de primavera…..al fin todos tenemos nuestra venganza

-por que ese día??-pregunto Temari

-ella siempre ha humillado en publico no??...y dijimos que iba a ser una sopa de su propia cocina….así que creo que debemos de pagarle con la misma moneda

-me gusta…..se nota que aparte de guapo eres inteligente-Shika se ruborizó un poco e Ino casi salta encima de ella a golpes-y cual es tu plan para el festival de primavera

-me alegra que preguntarás eso…verán………

Ese día en la noche en casa de Hinata

-bueno……me podría comunicar con Karin…..gracias…….ahh…hola…sabes estaba pensando en la invitación de comer los cuatro juntos un día te acuerdas verdad??

-si…a que viene eso??... "que planeas"

-bueno, estoy dispuesta a aceptar tu propuesta…es para demostrarte que ya no siento nada por Naruto y que me alegro de que estén juntos

-"jajajaja….acaso crees que nací ayer….si como no…..pero si eso quieres"….esta bien…que te parece mañana en el restaurante Ichikaru después de salir de la escuela…es más….porque no nos venimos juntos, así será más divertido

-claro…..porque no

-hasta mañana entonces

-adiós……."será mejor enviarle un mensaje a Shikamaru sobre mañana"

Hinata colgó el teléfono sin darse cuenta de que su conversación fue escuchada por su hermana y primo por otro teléfono de la casa

-y ahora que le pasa a esta loca??

-no se……..pero podemos seguirla mañana….desde el día que Gaara y los demás vinieron a estado rara..además de que ella y ese son novios…no me agrada

-dices que la vigilemos??

-porque no??

-primo….me gusta esa idea

Y finalmente al día siguiente…un verso sin esfuerzo…otro verso….olvídenlo…..de vuelta al fic…al día siguiente a la salida de la escuela…las dos parejas se encontraban dispuestas a irse juntas…sin embargo una pareja no invitada había entrado a la acción

-que hacen ellos aquí??

-Hinata querida….no me digas que ahora ya no le hablas a Sasuke y Sakura, si tan amigos que eran

-no…."esto dificulta todo…pero si cree que voy a dar mi brazo a torcer esta equivocada"….es solo que pensé que éramos solo nosotros…no me habías mencionado que nos iban a acompañar

-pues cambie de opinión….te molesta

-no…por supuesto que no…como podría…Sasuke…Sakura….es un honor que nos acompañen-todos comenzaron a caminar-ya conocen a Gaara

-si….lo habíamos visto hace un tiempo….como estas Gaara-habló Sakura

-bien-fue todo lo que dijo mientras tomaba de la mano a Hinata, acción que no paso desapercibida por el rubio presente y pego a Karin por completo a su cuerpo mirando a los otros dos en actitud desafiante

-dime Hinata……te trata bien tu nuevo novio-habló Naruto "algo celoso"

-por supuesto que si

-mejor que el anterior-Hinata se sorprendió por esa respuesta al igual que todos iba a decir algo pero Gaara fue el que habló

-mejor que ningún otro…al menos no la dejaría por otra-ese comentario calló a Naruto que no supo que decir provocando la risa de Hinata haciendo enfurecer al rubio y sin medir su lengua dijo

-eso hasta que te haga sus espantosos ataques de celos-a este punto Hinata casi echaba chispas y contraataco diciendo

-ten por seguro que no tengo motivos poderosos para hacerle un ataque de celos….no es como si…no lo se…de repente lo viera fajándose a otra en una cama-el rubio que tampoco esperaba esa respuesta se quedo callado pensando que de seguir así iba a arruinar su planes…..caminaron en silencio después de eso hasta llegar a Ichikaru…entraron y se sentaron en una mesa….pidieron su orden pero la tensión del momento anterior no había pasado…así que Sakura quiso romper la tensión sin embargo las palabras que salieron de su boca no fueron las adecuadas

-y que tal besa Gaara??-cuando se dio cuenta de lo dicho quiso que se la tragara la tierra y Sasuke le dio tremendo pellizco que tuvo que hacer fuerza de voluntad para aguantar sin quejarse sabiendo que había metido la pata

-ehhhh…..pues no lo se…-esa respuesta hizo que todos los demás la miraran fijamente…en especial Naruto que si bien por la pregunta de Sakura se tensó….ahora ponía atención como todos los demás e hizo la pregunta que nadie quiso hacer

-como que no sabes??

-no…nos hemos besado aún…..-reconoció

-jajajajajajaja!!-rio el rubio escandalosamente-es tu novio y aun no lo besas………jajajajajaja!!

-eso es algo que puede solucionarse-habló Gaara llamando la atención de todos…..tomando a Hinata de la cara y plantándole tremendo beso que dejo callado a Naruto de la impresión…notando como ella no hacia nada por quitarse y que al contrario parecía disfrutarlo

-"dios mío me esta besando…..y no lo hace mal…..no pienses eso….tú quieres a Naruto….pero esta con la zorra de Karin….sabes que es una trampa….hace rato te recrimino tus celos es hora de que pague….siiiiiii"…fueron los pensamiento de Hinata para después abrazar a Gaara dejándose llevar por el beso del pelirrojo

En el escondite de Shika….Ino y Temari

-ese es mi hermano!!...toma eso Naruto

-no puedo creer que Hinata se deje

-son novios no??

-falsos novios-recrimino Ino

-y que??...se les iba a hacer raro que no se besaran o algo por el estilo

-eso si…..

En el escondite dela familia Hyuga y Ten Ten

-pero que esta haciendo??-gruño Hanabi

-creo que se besa con Gaara…y además besa rico-soltó sin querer

-queee!!-gruño Neji

-por favor no empecemos quieres…..eso no quiere decir que lo ame y lo sabes…así que no tuerzas las cosas

-no las torcería sino dijeras que te gusto su beso

-"ay dios….ya van a empezar otra vez…por que a mi"-pensó Hanabi mientras los veía discutir

En la mesa Gaara por fin se separo de Hinata y esta tenía una cara de ver estrellitas…cosa que no le agrado a su ex presente y finalmente le respondió a Sakura sin verla-besa bien…jejejeje…muy bien

-vaya!!...-fue lo único que atino a decir Karin

-Sasuke me acompañas a traerle algo de beber a las damas-sugirió Naruto muy…pero muy enojado…..Sasuke captando su mensaje se fue detrás de él y Sakura aprovecho para decirle a Hinata

-pero Hinata!!-reclamó-por que lo hiciste??

-no es de tu incumbencia pobretona-dijo enojada…haciendo que Sakura la mirase con resentimiento y se fue de ahí…..-"perdóname Sakura…pero tengo que hacerlo"

-pero que tenemos aquí……realmente te cae mal-pregunto Karin perspicaz

-la verdad si….solo le hable por que era amiga de Naruto, además de que creo que siempre lo provoco

-la verdad si…..-dijo Karin maliciosa-sabes…..creo que este será el inicio de una hermosa amistad…"esto será muy divertido, tal vez no tanto para Sakura"

-creo que si….-termino Hinata dándole la mano-"ya caíste…sabia que con esto caerías"

_Continuara……._

_Aquí esta este cap….que cosas han sucedido….ya sabemos el porque Gaara y Temari están en escuelas separadas….y ahora Tema le echa los perros a Shika…..Ino celosa….Gaara y Hinata se besan…..Naruto a punto de matar a Gaara…..aquí hay mucha acción todavía, además de que ya callo Karin en la primera parte de la trampa….y bueno…..respondiendo a reviews….._

_kaoru tsukimine: no se si esto que paso era lo que estabas pensando pero ahi esta un nuevo triangulo amoroso entre estos rufianes_

_alejandra: una nueva persona a la que le gusta este fic, espero te haya gustado este cap._

_guili-uchiha93: ahh...a Hinata le esta gustando Gaara_

_sussane.x: es bueno tenerte de vuelta_

_Rilka: espero que este cap tambien te haya gustado y bienvenida_

_Esto es todo y nos vemos la próxima semana….._


	14. el plan del otro bando

_Naruto no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes y este fic esta realizado sin fines de lucro…_

" "pensamientos de los personajes

-diálogos

**Los planes del otro bando**

Naruto llegaba rendido a su casa, la comida por fin había terminado "y no pudo haber sido peor….de haber sabido lo que iba a pasar mejor hubiera dicho que no"-pensaba mientras cerraba los ojos recordando todos los detalles de la comida…….lo primero que recordó fue el trayecto, Hinata y Gaara agarrados de la mano, ella sonriendo dulcemente y defendiendo a su novio ante sus ataques y defendiéndose ella misma de las palabras hirientes que uso en contra de ella, después la comida donde se burlo por que no se habían besado….-"tal vez no debí hacerlo, después de todo yo no he besado a Karin y eso que la proclame como novia desde su fiesta"-aún no podía creer que ella lo había disfrutado-"le gustaran más que los míos??"-fue una duda que asalto su mente y meneó la cabeza para no pensar en eso….recordaba haberse ido furioso y haberle dicho algo a Sasuke que obviamente entendió la indirecta y fue con él a tratar de calmarse los ánimos…..pero el solo hecho de ver a lo lejos a Hinata con Gaara hacia que se le revolvieran las tripas….no paso mucho tiempo para notar como Sakura se levantaba furiosa e indignada de la mesa……su "ex" y Karin se daban la mano sonriendo y su amiga del alma llegó con ellos con una cara de decepción y les contó lo sucedido…..-"apenas puedo creer que seas como Karin….Hinata que te ha pasado??...donde quedo la niña dulce??-después de eso los tres regresaron a la mesa y les sirvieron la comida…..durante la comida nadie dijo nada…..Sakura se quedo callada por completo sin ánimos de entablar conversación….Sasuke hablaba muy poco y por su actitud daba a entender que apoyaba a su novia…así que no emitió ningún sonido……Karin miraba a Hinata de una manera extraña y diferente….lo mismo sucedía con Hinata…parecía que ninguna quería hablar por decisión propia….-"casi parecía que se decían con la mirada que hablarían después"-…..y Gaara….pues el era como Sasuke…."casi"….porque él sólo hablaba lo esencial…..y Naruto simplemente se quedo observando todo a su alrededor y tratando de analizar las conductas de todos los presente……la comida termino y todos comenzaron a despedirse…salieron del restaurante y cada quien se fue por su lado……aunque si tomaba en cuenta que Hinata y él mismo eran vecinos….-"a Karin se le ocurrió la genial idea de que nos fuéramos los cuatro juntos y para mi sorpresa Hinata acepto feliz de la vida"-regresaron y él no dijo nada, solo miraba de reojo a Gaara que no parecía soltar a Hinata de su agarre y mucho menos a cederle un poco de espacio…ella y Karin se pusieron a platicar…..al parecer Karin la invito a sentarse con ellos y de paso Ino que hace mucho no esta con ella……sin embargo…hasta ese momento que se ponía a reflexionar….se dio cuenta de un detalle importante al cual no le presto atención en el momento por estar de celoso….-"la mirada de Karin…..cambio…..era casi como si de verdad le empezara a agradar Hinata….el desdén de su voz se había ido….y Hinata….ella parecía tener un brillo malévolo en sus ojos por instantes que Karin se descuidaba para decirme que me uniera a la conversación, y si tomamos en cuenta lo que me dijo Sakura"-……y entonces una nueva duda asaltó su mente….una que le daba esperanza…..-"estará fingiendo??"-termino por pensar mientras una sonrisa florecía en su rostro…….

Al siguiente día……..Naruto se encontraba listo para salir de su hogar meditando sus últimos pensamientos del día anterior…..no presto nada de atención a lo que decían su padres y diciendo solamente-hasta el rato-salió de su casa y se fue a la escuela donde ya lo esperaban su grandes amigos y aprovechando que aún no llegaba Karin compartió con sus amigos su gran teoría…….

-Queeee!!...de verdad crees que finge??-habló esta vez de manera escandalosa Sakura

-concuerdo con ella-agregó Sasuke

-habló en serio….solo piénsenlo….por unos instantes….todo esto empezó después de que Gaara, Ino y Shikamaru fueron a hablar con ella cierto-ambos asintieron-no se les hace extraño que de repente sea precisamente Gaara el novio de Hinata y esta de repente se vuelva una perr…..bueno saben lo que quiero decir…como Karin y que de repente tengan un acercamiento extraño….ayer que íbamos para la casa….casi me dio la impresión de que Hinata se burlaba de ella cuando no la veía…y Karin dejo los sarcasmos para con ella

-después de lo que me dijo tal vez le agrada-dijo Sakura recelosa

-mi punto exactamente!!...Hinata no es así…..si lo fuera todo este tiempo que estuvo con nosotros se hubiera mostrado tal y como es…..nadie puede fingir por tanto tiempo y todo el tiempo-explico de manera razonable

-bueno….-dijo Sasuke-cuando lo pones desde ese punto de vista se te da la razón

-y porque decirme esas cosas??

-tal vez fuiste el cordero que tuvo que sacrificar para estar cerca de Karin

-pero que es lo que pretende!!

-porque no lo averiguamos??

-Sasuke….son las palabras más inteligentes que te he escuchado decir

-Naruttoooo!!-grito Sakura con la mano en el aire, pero su novio la detuvo y con una risa sarcástica para después decir

-me alegra que pienses eso….ya que por desgracia aún no escuchado nada inteligente salir de tú boca

-Sasukeeeeee!!

-ni se te ocurra tú iniciaste todo esto

-pero

-pero nada!!...-se dirigió a Sasuke-por que mejor no nos dices que planeas

-que Naruto siga con Karin y ahora que ella y Hinata se han hecho "amigas" se acerque a ella para obtener pistas de que esta planeando

-y crees que funcione??

-si supongo bien…aun esta enamorada de este tonto…

-pero Gaara

-Gaara debe de estar de acuerdo….tal vez le gusta un poco a Hinata…así que antes de que te coman el mandado-volteo a ver a Naruto-será mejor que trates de acercarte a ella, de manera cautelosa y que Karin no sospeche y mucho menos que Hinata sospeche

-mmmmm….se oye difícil

-no tanto….mientras tu haces eso Sakura y yo investigaremos con Ino y Shikamaru para saber de que se trata todo esto

-y crees que te lo digan??

-al menos lo intentaremos

-esta bien….

En una limusina iban los primos Hyuga confabulando sus propias ideas

-ya los seguimos y ahora que??-bufaba molesta Hanabi-lo único que conseguimos fue hacer el coraje de nuestras vidas…..tú te peleaste otra vez con tu novia por niñerías….y a mi se me salía el hígado de ver a mi hermana comportándose de esa manera

-y que sugieres hacer-habló Neji-irle a preguntar que rayos pasa...ah!!...pero déjame recordar que ya hicimos eso y nos mandó por un tubo……-agregó sarcástico

-si ella no nos quiere decir….le preguntaremos a alguien más

-como a quien??

-que tal las personas que la visitaron, Ino, Shikamaru, Gaara

-mmmm….creo que tienes un buen punto

-no solo uno bueno……el más importante…es obvio que Hinata esta fingiendo y no se para que lo este haciendo….pero esos tres….lo saben…y aunque sea a la fuerza no lo van a decir-termino con fuego detrás de su espalda y una metralleta en su mano

-gulp…..-Neji tragó saliva al ver a su prima….ya sabia que era más directa y belicosa que Hinata-esta bien…..iré de tras de ti

Las clases empezaron de manera normal…parecía que todo transcurría de manera normal, incluso en la hora del almuerzo cuando más de uno se quedo con la quijada en el piso de ver a Hinata, Gaara, Ino, Karin, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura sentarse y comer de la manera mas normal y sonrientes como si fueran de verdad grandes amigos…aunque algunos se preguntaron que rayos pasaba y los observaron un buen rato….no se atrevieron a preguntar en voz alta y fingieron que eso sucedía todos los días…..en verdad parecía que todo esta en calma……cuando se terminaron las clases todo parecía ir en calma…….pero eso para algunos iba a ser por poco tiempo…..muy poco tiempo….

Cada quien se fue a su casa….o al menos eso parecía…..las parejas en cuestión no tenían ganas de salir así que se retiraron a su casa…dejando solos a Shikamaru e Ino….solos….sin nadie a la vista…o al menos eso era lo que creían ellos

-ya se han ido, parece que no traían ganas

-después de lo de ayer se merecen un descanso

-eso si…….y…Shikamaru…..tienes algo que hacer

-ahora

-si

-no…tal vez me vaya a casa y duerma-Ino lo miro con cara de incredulidad cuando de sobra se sabia que se dormía todo el día en clases-ya sabes-dijo incomodo por su mirada-para reponer energías

-bueno yo podría invitarte a comer….-Shika la vio de reojo-ya sabes para que repongas energías

-de verdad….no tendrás en mente otra cosita-dijo mientras avanzaba peligrosamente hacia ella

-que cosita según tú??-atino a decir Ino nerviosa

A lo lejos eran observados por los mirones del día anterior

-si ya sabia que esos dos se traían algo si casi la desviste con la mirada

-Ten Ten estas celosa….si quieres le digo a él que también te bese para que no te sientas sola

-mira Hyuga!!...le bajas a tu histeria…te recuerdo que tú fuiste el que tuvo la culpa de todo y además me pidió disculpas…bese a Gaara y me gusto….más bien él me beso a mi solo me gusto….como muchos otros me han besado y me ha gustado, así como muchas te han besado y te ha gustado…..quieres superarlooooo!!

-quieren callarse los dos!!...nos van a oír…….-habló Hanabi

-esta bien lo admito……ya no te diré nada

-gracias

En el otro escondite de unos nuevos metiches

-escuchaste eso??-dijo una pelirosa

-mmm….donde??-habló un pelinegro

-por allá de aquel lado

-crees que haya alguien ahí??

-mejor vamos a ver

En el primer escondite

-me pareció que había alguien del otro lado-menciono Hanabi

-tu crees??-le pregunto su primo

-pues no estoy segura veras…..hicieron mucho escándalo….y no alcance a escuharrrr!!-termino irritada

-pues en estos momentos no eres el ejemplo de la discreción

-insinúas que soy escandalosa!!

-lo suficiente como para escucharte-intervino una voz conocida que se hacía presente

-Sasuke!!...-casi gritaron los tres primeros metiches-Sakura!!

-shhhhh!!-la pelirosa les hizo señal con un dedo de silencio-acaso quieren que nos oigan…..que hacen aquí??

-queremos saber que pasa entre mi hermana y esos….y ustedes??

-lo mismo…de verdad creen que logremos que no digan algo

-sino lo hacen….los obligaremos

-y si no lo hacemos ahorita…no lo haremos nunca!!-habló Sasuke-se nos escapan!!

-ahhh nooo!!...eso si que no!!-grito Hanabi saliendo de su escondite seguida de los demás

Con Ino y Shikamaru

-a que cosita te refirieres….jejejejejeje!!...-rio Ino nerviosa de la cercanía de Shikamaru

-no te hagas…..ya sabes cual

-por que mejor no me dices…….

-si tanto insistes…-termino para acercar su rostro al suyo y de repente……..Ino lo separo de una manera brusca-pero que te pasa mujer problemática!!

-parece que algo se movió por allá-apunto a una dirección-y se oyeron unos ruidos

Shikamaru volteo y regreso a verla-yo no vi nada

-que tal si nos están espiando

-quien rayos nos espiaría…..no hay nadie

-pues no se pero desde hace un rato me siento observada

-creo que te estas poniendo paranoica…..aunque si quieres vamos a ver

-noo!!...sabes que mejor vámonos…..si aceptas mi invitación claro

-si la acepto…pero no creas que allá te vas a escapar de la cosita!!

-sigues con eso!!

-era la única carta que funciono contigo

-dices que soy exigente

-sabes….ya vámonos-dijo tomando la salida

-no lo tomes a mal….si lo soy….siempre quiero lo mejor-comenzó a caminar a su lado……de repente oyen unos gritos salir a sus espaldas y uno más claramente que decía

-A DONDE CREEN QUE VAN!!...NO SE VAN A IR SIN DAR UNA EXPLICACIÓN!!-salieron de los corredores Hanabi, Ten Ten y Sakura gritándoles con fuego a sus espaldas y con Neji y Sasuke afirmando con la cabeza y con pose de "te voy a dar una paliza sino hablas"

-upss!!...atrapados…..ahora tienes una buena idea??-pregunto sarcástica Ino a su compañero

-la verdad si…ya me temía una situación como esta…por lo tanto vine preparado

-y bien….hazlo

-tú solo sígueme….esta bien…..-se quedo mirando a la nada…..después hizo una expresión de completa sorpresa a lo que todos se le quedaron viendo preguntándose que le pasaba y de repente dijo….-MIREN QUIEN ESTA AHÍ!!-los otros inocentes voltearon y no vieron nada dándose cuenta de que cayeron con un truco barato y solo alcanzaron a oír….-INO COREEEEEE!!

Lo último que sus ojos alcanzaron a ver fue la pareja corriendo afuera de las instalaciones….a lo que Hanabi no perdió tiempo y mientras emprendía carrera les dijo….-QUE ESTAN VIENDO…..SIGANLOOOOSSSSSSS!!

_Continuara_

_Aquí les dejo este cap….como se dieron cuenta no aparecieron Hinata y Gaara ya que le di importancia al punto de vista de Naruto….recuerden que él también juro vengarse…y no es tan ingenuo como para creer que Hinata diera un giro de 360 grados así como así….tonto, tonto pero no tanto…..y bueno también le paso lo mismo a Hanabi y a Neji….ahora solo falta que Karin no se ponga a reflexionar después…y respondiendo a los reviews que son tan amables de dejarme…._

_alejandra: en este momento sospechan todos...de verdad les contaran Ino y Shika la verdad??..solo el fic lo dira_

_Rilka: bueno habra mas de Hinata y Gaara...la pregunta ahora sería si ahora que Naru sospecha...los dejara??_

_Baldur Prime: que gusto de tenerte de vuelta...ya me estaba deprimiendo tu ausencia_

_sussane.x: claro que puedes te doy mi permiso...y si quieres algo mas...tambien..jejejejejeje_

_kaoru tsukimine: Naruto ya se esta oliendo el plan...solo hace falta que los otros se lo confirmen...claro si Ino y Shika se dejan atrapar_

_Giuli-Uchiha93: aqui no salio Hinata...Naruto y los demás hicieron acto de prescencia_

_Nos vemos la semana que entra……._


	15. la verdadtodos contra una o casi todos

_Naruto no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes y este fic esta realizado sin fines de lucro…_

" "pensamientos de los personajes

-diálogos

**La verdad, todos contra una…o casi todos contra una**

Dos personas corrían como alma que lleva el diablo por las calles…..llamando la atención de todo mundo y lo que más llamaba la atención era un grupo de personas corriendo detrás de ellos gritando cosas como……-"TIENEN QUE DECIRNOS QUE PASA"………"NO PASA NADAAAA!!"…….."ENTONCES DE QUE HUYEN"…y cosas por el estilo…….

No paso mucho tiempo de eso cuando Ino y Shikamaru encontraron un lugar en el cual esconderse totalmente cansados……..

-los perdimos??...-pregunto la rubia

-eso parece-respondió el holgazán

-que vamos a hacer ya se dieron cuenta de que algo raro pasa….es cuestión de tiempo

-si me lo imaginaba….no son tontos…ya se me hacia extraño que no sospecharan nada

-y que haremos entonces??

-no lo se….lo más sensato es contarle a Hinata

-la verdad creo que eso es arriesgado

-por que lo dices??

-conozco a Karin y se dará cuenta si algo extraño pasa….

-ellos no descansaran hasta que les contemos todo y no podemos evitarlos por siempre

-les contaremos entonces…pero que finjan muy bien-silencio incomodo

-y cuando les contaremos

-cuando ya no tengamos opción

-es decir…..cuando nos tengan acorralados con un ejercito verdad??

-si…..así es

-la invitación a comer aun sigue en pie….esta corrida me dio mucha hambre

-claro que si…..vamos a mi casa…"parece que se olvido de la cosita…mejor así lo dejo y no se lo recuerdo"

Mientras en otro lugar

-ahhhhhh!!...no puedo creer que los perdimos!!-gritaba una frustrada Hanabi

-este es solo un indicio de que nuestras suposiciones son ciertas….ellos tienen un plan y no no lo quieren decir-habló Ten Ten

-y como vamos a lograr que eso suceda….se nos escaparan con tal de proteger a Hinata…-dijo Sakura

-mmmm…..pues no tenemos más remedio que acorralarlos-propuso Sasuke

-ahhh…queridito-Sakura le toco el hombro sonriente y habló sarcástica-como vamos a hacer eso…es obvio que hoy se nos escaparon

-ahhh…queridita-le respondió en el mismo tono-tengo un plan….si no me hubieras interrumpido me hubieras dejado contarlo

-mjm…-carraspeo Neji llamando la atención…no quería verlos pelear…estaba harto de discusiones de pareja-por que mejor no lo cuentas en vez de perder el tiempo en sarcasmos inútiles

-tienes razón…bien el plan es este….es claro que a partir de ahora van a esperar que los acorralaremos juntos…Shikamaru no es tonto...es flojo y es claro que va a estar esperando a que los esperemos en grupo…….-hizo un silencio dramático….

-yyyyyyyyy……-dijo Hanabi nada amante del drama

-pues…la única forma de agarrarlos desprevenidos y el porcentaje más bajo de que Shikamaru se lo espere para advertirle a Ino es……..

-es……..-dijeron los demás interesados

-que los agarraremos en el baño después de la clase de deportes…..como nos van a querer evitarnos lo más probable es que esperen hasta el ultimo para bañarse y les haremos creer que caímos en la trampa

-me gusta ese plan-dijo Hanabi fascinada

-sin embargo tenemos que esperar un lapso de tres días para llevarlo a cabo

-QUEEEEE!!-gritaron los demás-Y POR QUE??

-tenemos que hacerle creer a Shikamaru que actuamos bajo sus predicciones….si actuamos de manera diferente lo sabrá y se lo comunicara a Ino….estos dos días van a servir para que piense que los vamos a acechar en grupo y al tercer día…….

-les caemos!!-grito Sakura-siiii!!...este es mi chico!!

-mjm-fue lo único que dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante

Así pasaron los dos primeros días……con Hanabi y compañía detrás de Ino y Shika, los correteaban por la escuela…intentaban atraparlos en cualquier lugar en el que se encontraran juntos……sin embargo todos los planes como estaba previsto….fallaban…..sin despertar una duda por Shikamaru y por lo tanto si comentar nada con Ino…y finalmente al tercer día……..

Baño de hombres…………

-"jajjajajajajajajajaaaa….soy tan inteligente….aun no nos atrapan"….ahora solo falta a esperar que salgan los demás de aquí y bañarme al ultimo"-pensaba la mente de Shikamaru

-"jajajajajajajajajajaaaa…crees que te vas a escapar de esta…..no lo creo amigo"-pensaban la mente de Neji y Sasuke

Baño de mujeres……….

-"jajajajajajajaaaa…Shikamaru es tan inteligente….aun no nos atrapan"-pensaba la mente de Ino

-"jajajajajajajajaja….no te salvas hoy Ino…no te salvas"-pensaba la mente de otras dos mujeres

Baño de hombres……..

-Neji…..Sasuke…nos vamos….ya estoy listo

-si Naruto…vámonos-dijo Neji "dejando" solo a Shikamaru

Baño de mujeres……

-Sakura…..Ten Ten….no vienen con nosotras-gritaron unas chicas

-si…ya vamos…..-dijo Ten Ten

Baño de hombres……

-sabes Naruto-comenzó Sasuke-creo que se me olvido algo adentro…

-mmmm…ahora que lo pienso….creo que a mi también-dijo Neji-será mejor que te adelantes y pidas asistencia por nostros…quieres??

-ehhh…-susurro Naruto algo inseguro-esta bien

Baño de mujeres………

-Saben creo se nos quedo algo adentro…..-hablo Ten Ten-

-por que no se adelantan y nos toman la asistencia-termino Sakura

-esta bien-dijeron las chicas y se fueron

Baño de hombres…….

-ahhhhh…esta si es vida……..

-ASI TE QUERIAMOS ENCONTRAR!!-gritaron dos hombres

Baño de mujeres…….

-PERO QUE LES PASA!!...ESTAN LOCAS ME ESTOY BAÑANDO-grito Ino tapándose

-lo siento pero era la única manera de acorralarte-hablo Sakura

Baño de hombres……..

-mmmm…ahhhhh-suspiro Shikamaru-debo de reconocer que esta vez no me lo esperaba…bueno si un poco…pero la probabilidad era muy baja

-sabíamos que sabias….por eso mismo lo hicimos hasta el tercer día

Baño de mujeres……

-eso quiere decir que estos días pasados…..

-eran solo una trampa…..

Baño de hombres y mujeres……

-y caí como principiante-decían al unísono Shika e ino

-y ahora si…..no te vas a escapar….nos vas a contar…toooodoooo-dijeron los demás también al mismo tiempo

-que quieren saber??

Baño de mujeres……

-porque Hinata piensa hacerse amiga de Karin…ella no es así-habló Sakura-sin importar que…se que ella no hubiera podido hacerme buenas caras sin a final de cuentas le caía mal todo el tiempo

-la verdad es que ella sabe todo lo referente a Naruto y su plan

Baño de hombres……

-si lo sabe…-dijo Sasuke-entonces cual es la finalidad de humillar a mi novia y por que no nos pidió ayuda a nosotros

-ya se los dije….lo de Sakura era solo el gancho…Karin no lo hubiera creído si Hinata no lo hubiera hecho y además no se los dijo a ustedes por que sabia que se lo contarían a Naruto

Baño de mujeres…….

-eso es ridículo…..no se lo hubiéramos dicho

-ah noooo….estas segura de que en algún momento no se te hubiera salido de repente o tener la tentación de darle pistas sabiendo el plan de ambos

Baño de hombres…..

-tal vez tengas algo de razón….no hubiera aguantado sin darle unas pistas al tonto

-ya vez

Baño de mujeres……

-pero…..queremos ayudar

-si…lo se….pero Hinata no quiere ayuda de ustedes

Baño de hombres…..

-y la de ustedes si??

-tenemos un plan

Baño de mujeres…….

-y cual es??

-pensamos darle un escarmiento con uso de sus propias mañas

Baño de hombres……

-y creen que eso es posible

-será posible….este plan funcionara de una u otra forma y ustedes son una parte importante de el

Baño de mujeres……

-como que somos una parte importante!!...ni siquiera sabíamos algo!!

-jejejejeje……bueno es que como iban a ser en parte los afectados…necesitábamos que sus reacciones fueran de lo más natural……si veía fingido tal vez Karin sospecharía y eso no nos conviene…..por eso decidimos no decírselos

En ambos baños…..

-y ahora que lo sabemos que va suceder??

-lo lógico es que se unan al plan….ya que mas da….

-"siiiiii"-pensaron las mentes que al fin habían descubierto la verdad

Después de eso dejaron que ambos se cambiaran para irse a su clase ya que habían perdido bastante tiempo…..llegaron por separado y a diferentes minutos para no levantar la sospechas de nadie y una vez que terminaron las clases…todos discretamente se fueron a la misma dirección…y una vez ahí………

-como sabemos que mi hermana no llegara de un momento a otro

-quieren tranquilizarse, llegara con Gaara y Temari, se los digo para que dejen de tener esa incertidumbre y cuando lleguen me van a avisar así que no se preocupen….y cuando lleguen de una ve les aviso que se meterán en mi armario Hinata no debe saber que lo saben

-dios…esto se va a complicar demasiado…..-suspiro la rubia presente

-pues no tenemos otra opción si queremos que todo salga bien….y ustedes-Shikamaru señalo a los nuevos integrantes-ni una sola palabra de lo que escuchen a Naruto entendido….ya es demasiado con que lo sepan ustedes

-esta bien….no diremos nada…y que supone que hacen aquí-hablo burlón Neji-conspirar…jajajajajaja!!

-pues ahora que lo mencionas-respondió Ino-la verdad es que si…..

-queee!!

-es aquí donde discutimos los avances y si mi querida amiga ha mostrado algunas conductas extrañas con Hinata…así como sospechando

-vaya

-hijo!!...te buscan tus amigos en la puertaaaa!!

-diles que pasen!!...escóndanse rápido….-dijo mientras los metía a todos a la fuerza en si armario de pared…donde a pesar del gran espacio que había…todos se acomodaron en un solo lugar para poner atención a lo que se iba a hablar en esa reunión………

-shhhh!!...no hagan ruido-susurro Neji

-pues deja de hacer shhhhh!!...-reclamo su prima

-ya cállense!!...ya van a llegar!!-regaño Sakura….

-shhhhh!!...ya llegaron….-acto seguido aguantaron la respiración….no tanto por que los demás habían llegado sino por lo que vieron……..

-jejejejejeje……Gaara eres tan gracioso….no puedo creer que tengas tan buen sentido del humor-decía Hinata completamente abrazada de su acompañante

En el armario…..

-pero que rayos hace….no puedo creer lo que veo….-decía Hanabi-de verdad le gusta

-shhhh…deja oír-susurro la pelirosada

Afuera de él……

-pero que rayos pasa!!...-hablo Ino azorada-que sucede entre ustedes

-ahh….-aclaro Temari-están así desde hace varios días…muy juntos y mas…."amigables"….es un poco extraño dado las circunstancias de todo verdad??...aunque de esa manera nos ayuda al menos se van a ver muchas cosas fingidas

-bueno pero….

-pero nada-habló Hinata-es mejor que nos llevemos bien…sino queremos levantar sospechas…además que tiene de malo que nos abracemos…somos novios no??

-falsos novios-corrigieron Ino y Shikamaru

-eso no importa el fin es el mismo

-por que mejor no dejamos a los tortolos y nos ponemos a hablar de cosas mas importantes…como de los avances que hemos tenido

-tiene razón…..como ha seguido eso de ser amiga de Karin

-todo va bien…el único problema es que esa mujer se la pasa hablando de a quien le va hacer tal cosa, de cómo se viste, de cómo se vería mejor si se hiciera un cirugía….etc….un monton de cosas que me causan dolor de cabeza nada más de escucharla y créanme que estoy a punto de enloquecer!!...-grito desesperada Hinata

Armario…..

-"que cambio tan drástico"-pensaron todas las mentes presentes y una mente de la misma familia pero de género masculino pensaba…-"la demencia viene de familia"

Fuera de él….

-tranquilízate quieres….-dijo Ino-hay algo relevante que haya comentado

-de hecho si….pero no estoy muy segura de querer hacerlo

-y por que no??

-es en contra de Sakura y es muy…pero muy feo……

-y que es??

-ella dice que tiene unas fotos y videos de ella en situaciones…digamos comprometedoras

-y que es lo que pretende

-mostrárselas a toda la escuela

-te dijo como

-no…espera a que tú estés con nosotros

-y te las enseño

-tampoco….no se si sea cierto o no…pero es algo que no me agradaría hacerle…..ya me he portado mal con ella como para hacer eso

-hagámoslo-dijo una decidida Ino-créeme que Sakura al final disfrutara su venganza…conociendo a Karin…estoy segura de que no le afectara

-estas segura??...no se me vio muy feo las últimas veces

-estará preparada…no te preocupes…además….tienes que hacerlo si queremos que confié ciegamente en ti

Armario……

-"si Hinata…te aseguro que estaré preparada"-pensaba la pelirosada al saber el plan de su gran enemiga

Mientras en otra casa una pelirroja estaba frente a su computadora trabajando a toda velocidad en unas fotos y videos donde ella era la protagonista…..

-jajajajaja!!...es muy fácil cambiar mi pelo rojo por el rosa……ya veremos si Hinata es capaz…es tu prueba de fuego "amiga"…por que te juro que si me engañas……te va a ir muy mal…..y tu mi querida Sakura…vamos a ver si Sasuke quiere seguir contigo después de esto…….jajajajajaja!!

_Continuara…………_

_Aquí esta este nuevo cap…..espero que les haya gustado…..como ven a esta mujer malvada, de verdad creen que mi Karin es más mala que Orochimaru??…lo pregunto porque me hicieron ese comentario y quede algo traumada…….retomando el tema….Hinata hará lo que le piden…como reaccionara Sakura cuando este en la situación…..muchas cosas más en el próximo capitulo donde nuestra pareja del fic…vuelve a la acción….._

_Y verán que con la novedad de que mi PC se echo a perder….se le fundió la fuente de poder y ahora la tengo que cambiar por tercera ocasión……imagínense mi coraje y ahora tengo que trabajar en la lap top de mi hermana…pero solo dios sabe si me la prestara tan seguido….de todas manera les prometo no dejar tanto tiempo sin actualizar o al menos eso espero porque no tengo dinero para arreglar mi compu y tengo que esperar a fin de mes para que la arreglen….pero no se quedan sin historia….lo prometo….y bueno ahora si los reviews que me han mandado y que les agradezco………_

_Baldur Prime: espero que este cap te haya gustado_

_sussane.x: pues si puedes aprovecharte de todos lo peronajes...hasta ahora no se han quejado, hasta ahora, como dicen luego atascate ahora que hay modo_

_Giuli-Uchiha93: y esa Karin aun le falta lo mejor_

_kaoru tsukimine: hay nas implicados en este plan...todo esto cuando se descubra va a estar..._

_Esto es todo y hasta el otro viernes…..espero…._


	16. la prueba de fuego

_Naruto no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes y este fic esta realizado sin fines de lucro…_

" "pensamientos de los personajes

-diálogos

**La prueba de fuego…..**

-ahhhhhh!!...maldita infeliz!!……de donde se supone que va a sacar esas pruebas!!……-gritaba furiosa una pelirosada-ahhhh!!...pero me las va a pagar!!...lo juroooo!!...y tuu!!-señalo a su novio furiosa-no vas a decir nada!!

-y que quieres que te diga

-algo de consuelo no seria una mala idea, sabes??

-pues no se me ocurre nada para consolarte, lo único que puedo hacer por ti ahora, es decirte que no creeré nada de lo que ponga o me diga Karin

-eso es todo!!

-no se que es lo quieres

-será mejor que no hagan nada-intervino Shikamaru

-pero por que no!!...vas a dejar que me difamen??

-si queremos que el plan siga su curso….será mejor que actúen como si no supieran nada

-pero es que!!...no es justo!!

-ya se que no es justo!!….pero me costo trabajo convencer a Hinata de que lo hiciera…..todo sea por el plan

-pero es que soy la única a la que le va mal……

-ya se…..pero a final de cuentas la descubriremos….y cuando eso suceda tu imagen será limpiada, cosa que a ella se le va a hacer muy difícil una vez que todos sepan de verdad la víbora que es

-pero….entonces que sucederá

-Sasuke va a pretender que se molesta y termina contigo….claro que solo es un truco…públicamente te despreciara y Karin pensara que ha ganado….pero dentro de poco…la que pagara será ella

-y yo que hare

-fingirás que te ha calado en lo más profundo de tu ser y rogaras perdón e inocencia ante todos…claro que nadie a excepción de nosotros…te va a creer, pero lo importante es que una vez que Hinata se gane su confianza…que estoy seguro que con esto lo hará….le diremos que ustedes saben y lo más importante….le diremos también a Naruto el plan de ella….para que esto no se nos salga de control….lo ultimo que necesitamos es que uno de nosotros cometa un error por que no sabemos que plan tiene cada quien y se nos caiga todo el teatro

-estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo-habló Hanabi

-y yo-la secundo Ten Ten y Neji solo asintió con la cabeza al igual que Sasuke

-pues bien…esta reunión se da por terminada…tenemos que prepararnos para mañana…va a ser un día muy pesado

Y al día siguiente………

Todos se levantaron de manera normal y cada uno siguió su rutina hasta que una de los personajes recibió una llamada por teléfono…..

-diga??

-entonces que…..-hablo una pelirroja-al fin te decidiste??

-si claro….cuando va a ser??

-hoy

-hoyyy??

-si, en el receso cuando están todos…no entraremos las primeras horas…tenemos que pegar la propaganda

-propaganda??

-si propaganda…jejejejeje…..

Eso fue todo lo que dijo y enseguida colgó el teléfono dejando a Hinata confundida y dispuesta a arreglarse pronto para llegar a la escuela……

Los alumnos comenzaron a llegar un tras otro resignándose a otro día aburrido de clase, lo que no sabían era que iba a ser uno de esos días de los cuales se comentarían durante años, las clases comenzaron de una manera rutinaria, sin embargo la ausencia de Hinata y Karin no daba buena espina a unos y para otros simplemente se trataba de una pinta normal….eso era lo que la mayoría creía……..

-que es esto!!-exclamo una peliazul

-es la propaganda…cuando se va a ver una película primero se tiene que pegar la propaganda para que la gente vaya a verla-dijo Karin dulzonamente y al mismo tiempo derramando veneno

-vaya...si que vas en serio…."tanto odia a Sakura….eso si que es…guau…no encuentro la palabra para describirla"….-pensaba Hinata mientras miraba las hojas grandes e impresas donde salían imágenes de Sakura en posiciones sugestivas y como titulo en cada uno de ellos decía "la mujer de rosa disfrutando de la noche"…..le dio pena y vergüenza pensar que iba a hacer, no se lo iba perdonar nunca….principalmente por que el plan propio no era tan perverso….ahora estaba en problemas…..

-terminaste??-pregunto Karin sacándola de su ensoñación

-si..ya casi…

-bien…ya casi es hora de comer…hay que irnos a la cafetería

Se fueron a la cafetería donde acomodaron todo para una función de cine, mientras que la campana sonaba y todos salían…..lo primero que vieron fue la "propaganda", tanto Naruto como sus allegados se vieron entre si, Sakura supo inmediatamente que era el momento de fingir y lo mismo iba con Sasuke, y Shikamaru se dio cuenta de que esto iba a ser grande y feo y que la famosa venganza de ellos no iba a ser nada comparado con esto y al igual que Hinata solo pensó….-"estamos en problemas"

Acto seguido la cafetería se lleno de alumnos donde cada quien tomo asiento esperaron impacientemente….Hinata y Karin aparecieron y todos comenzaron a gritar de furor….

-JOVENES Y SEÑORITAS!!-comenzó Hinata con todo el dolor de su corazón-EN ESTA ESCUELA HAY MUCHOS DE NOSOTROS QUE ESTAMOS DESTINADOS A SER GRANDES PERSONAS…GRANDES POLITICOS….GRANDES EMPRESARIOS……GRANDES PINTORES…..Y EN ALGUNOS CASOS…..GRANDES ACTORES……SIN EMBARGO…..HACE POCO UNA DE NOSOTROS SE HIZO UNA GRAN ACTRIZ Y MODELO DE FOTOGRAFIAS COMO VIERON EN LOS POSTERS…..Y AHORA AQUÍ LA TENEMOS UN SU MAYOR ACTUACION…..DELEITENSE….CON USTEDES…..SAKURA HARUNO EN….."LA MUJER DE ROSA…..DISFRUTANDO POR LA NOCHE"

Las luces se apagaron y la película comenzó……lo que vieron los dejo impresionados….a la mayoría con una emoción de burlarse de aquello hasta que ya no hubiera días de escuela…y los demás como Naruto se le caía la cara de vergüenza al ver a su mejor amiga haciendo esas cosas…no era tanto el hecho de que las hiciera sino que no era su novio con quien las hacia…y principalmente que Karin y Hinata hubieran llegado tan lejos… y por su parte, los demás a fingir…..la película acabo y………

-Y ESA FUE NUESTRA SAKURA-comenzó Karin-PERO NO SEAN TÍMIDOS SALÚDENLA…HOLA SAKURA

Todos los demás comenzaron a hacer un gran escándalo y amontonándose con ella

-hola linda no quieres hacer eso conmigo

-me puedes enseñar a actuar

-si quieres nos filmamos también…preciosa

Un descontrol comenzó a surgir en torno a ella y acosarla, que solo se tapo la cara y comenzó a llorar amargamente

-YA BASTA!!...ES SUFICIENTE…DEJENLA EN PAZ-grito Naruto al ver que nadie defendía a su amiga-ES QUE ACASO NO VAS A DECIR NADA??-cuestiono a Sasuke pero este solo dijo

-tal parece que finalmente tiene lo que se merece

-queeee??

-ya me oíste….nunca me imagine que fueras capaz de tanto Sakura…no eres más que una zorra

-DEJA DE INSULTARLA-se le fue encima golpes siendo observados por todos y un descontrol se inicio en toda la cafetería….Shikamaru y Neji corrieron a separarlos antes de que todos los maestros llegaran y los expulsaran…Naruto se soltó y fue como fiera loca con Karin y Hinata-TUUU-dijo jaloneando a la pelirroja-HEMOS TERMINADO…Y TU-dijo viendo a Hinata-QUE BIEN FINGISTE…..PERO NO ERES MÁS QUE UNA PERRA RABIOSA DSFRAZADA DE CORDERO….PERO TE JURO QUE NO VOY A VOLVER CONTIGO NUNCA….INGENUAMENTE CREI QUE AL SALIR CON KARIN TE CASTIGARIA PERO VI QUE TE CONSOLASTE PRONTO, ASÍ QUE QUEDATE CON TU GAARA Y CON TU AMIGA QUE YO NO REGRESO OTRA VEZ A TU LADO ASÍ ME LO RUEGES

Hinata sintió que cada palabra de su amado la hería tan profundamente que sentía desmayarse en cualquier momento…hizo un gran esfuerzo para no romperse ahí mismo y gritar también la verdad a los cuatro vientos se contuvo pensando que algo bueno tenia que salir de ese desastre que ella había provocado y sin muestra de pena alguna y sin miramientos salieron las palabras más frías que pudo haber dicho y mirando a los ojos a su ex solo dijo-Naruto es solo una pobretona….de una u otra manera iba a terminar así

Naruto tuvo ganas de cachetearla en esos momentos….levanto su mano con toda su ira ante la mirada impresionada de todos

-que haces!!-gimió Hinata en un grito

Se quedo con la mano levantada y después la bajo-no hago nada….basuras como tu no valen la pena-se alejo de ellas y separo a los que intentaron molestar a Sakura y enviándole una mirada fiera su mejor amigo, la tomo y se la llevo de ahí…..todos los demás se fueron y mientras se iban una rubia le dijo a Shikamaru discretamente….-"nuestro plan no vale la pena…estamos en problemas"

El día paso rápidamente….Naruto no espero a que se acabaran las clases y se llevo a Sakura a su casa…..a pesar de que ella le decía que iba a esta bien y que necesitaba irse a su casa él no la escucho, pensaba que lo decía para que no se preocupara por ella y ella lo hacia para ir con Shikamaru pero al parecer su amigo no estaba dispuesto a escucharla, sabia que tenia que hacer algo para llegar con la reunión con los demás y supo que el plan de decirle a Naruto todo iba a adelantarse

-Naruto por favor tengo que ir a mi casa!!-gruño enojada

-solo me preocupo por ti!!-exclamo histérico y aturdido ante la nueva impasividad de su amiga-que te pasa!!

-quieres saber que me pasa??...entonces deja de contradecirme y sígueme quieres……

Mientras tanto en otra casa

-ese es su gran plan!!-gritaba Hanabi demostrando la potencia de sus cuerdas vocales ya que parecía no cansarse de gritar-como va a ser eso una escarmiento para Karin…después de esto eso se queda corto…..que digo corto…..EFIMERO…FUGAZ…PRECARIO….

-lo se, lo se-dijo Shikamaru-cuando vi los posters supe que estábamos en problemas….esto es de las cosas que se tienen que improvisas y requerir un nuevo plan

-pues tiene que ser algo mejor que embarrarla de agua viscosa y decirle a todo mundo que es una bruja-si ese era el gran plan……del nabo verdad??

-ya lo se….pero por ahora lo más importante es que Hinata ya se gano la confianza y del plan hay tiempo para hacer uno mejor

-de verdad-intervino Ten Ten-te recuerdo que el baile de primavera es en dos semanas y dudo mucho que tengamos algo lo suficientemente bueno para contraatacar

-lo se-respondio desanimado

-deja de responder que lo sabes y propón algo

-y que quieres que proponga….aun no se me ocurre nada…bueno…a decir verdad se me ocurren muchas cosas, pero nada lo suficientemente bueno, es como si algo me faltara y no se que es

-malicia-intervino Sasuke……es por eso que no te salen lo planes bien….te hace falta malicia…nos hace falta malicia, por eso no se nos ocurre nada tan bueno como a ella

-debe de ser eso….-dijo Ino-por cierto a que hora van a llegar Gaara y Temari…y principalmente Hinata

-se fue a la casa de Karin a festejar-dijo una voz conocida por todos y voltearon a ver a….

-Gaara!!...Temari!!

-nos pueden explicar esto-gruño Temari-que hacen ellos aquí….Shikamaru!!

-aahhhh...todas las mujeres son unas problemáticas…mira ellos ya sabían lo que iba a pasar…es decir…no con exactitud pero ya estaban preparados para lo de Karin esta mañana

-quieres decir que Sasuke solo fingió….al igual que Sakura-habló Gaara

-si así es…y ya que estamos todos aquí…solo hay que esperar a Sakura

-pero como lo supieron ellos…por que se lo dijeron??

-no les dejamos opción Temari…o nos decían o nos decían-contesto Ten Ten-además a estas alturas ya no importa si lo sabemos o no y como lo supimos….lo importante es derribar a esa malditaaaa!!-termino con una mano hacia arriba en pose de súper héroe

-siiiiii!!-se le unieron todas las mujeres presentes, incluida la misma Temari

-pero que es esto!!-grito un rubio escandaloso

-Naruto!!-exclamaron los demás

-lo siento no tuve otra opción más que traerlo…como quiera se lo íbamos a decir

-decirme que…Sakura

-ahhh…por que la vida tenia que ser tan problemática-susurro Shikamaru mientras agarraba aire para explicar todo de nuevo…..y mientras les aclaraban a todos el famoso plan….en otra parte una pelirroja festejaba a mas no poder

-YUJUUUUUU!!...UUUUUUUUUUUU!!...JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!...AL FIN…………AL FIN….DESPUES DE MUCHO LOS SEPARE…..JAJAJAJAJJAJ!!...CREIAN QUE NUNCA ME LAS IBAN A PAGAR!!...PERO ESTO FUE….ESTO FUE….GENIALLL………YUJUUUUU!!

Gritaba fuera de control….Hinata solo la miraba preocupada por lo que iba a pasar después de eso…ahora se había formado también ella una reputación de maldita y el plan que tenían no le iba a hacer ni cosquillas a esa mujer…..se sentía tensada pero cuido disimular para que ahora su nueva amiga no se diera cuenta y por esa razón se unió al festejo….-YUJUUUU!!...VISTE SU CARA!!...YEAAAA!!...GUAUUUUUUU!!...YUJUUUUUUU!!...

-CLARO QUE VI SU CARA….ESA IMAGEN QUEDARA EN MI MEMORIA PARA SIEMPRE!!...ES HORA DE PONERLE MÁS SABOR A LA FIESTA….YEHHHHAAAAA!!

-SIIIII!!...YUJUUUU!!

Karin saco una botella de tequila y se la paso a Hinata….comenzaron a beber y festejar hasta que el tequila se les subió a la cabeza….o por lo menos eso hizo Hinata…sabia que su padre la iba a castigar de por vida si llegaba borracha….pero su acompañante no pensaba eso y se tomo toda la botella y comenzó a sacar más y a tomar más…ella solo atino a fingir que bebía y a soltar un grito de vez en cuando

Después de unas de horas de beber Karin callo rendida…se tambaleo tumbando unos libros y libretas y se tiro en la cama para después dormirse….el ruido saco a Hinata de su ensoñación y vio como al fin se había rendido…ya era demasiado tarde para ir con Shikamaru por lo que tomo sus cosas y se disponía a salir de la habitación…..pero antes de salir se detuvo y miro hacia adentro y observo el desastre del festejo…acostumbrada a recoger su propio desorden y sabiendo que la mitad del desorden había sido suyo se dispuso a recoger…..acomodo cada una de las cosas en su lugar….hasta que llego a acomodar los libros tirados y algo llamo su atención…..era pequeño….una libreta que se escondía en una especie de bolsa…..su curiosidad pudo más y comenzó a leer……se quedo con la boca abierta y en ese instante supo que si iba a haber un buen plan….esa libreta iba a servir de mucho…..era lo único que se necesitaba para destruirla…..el problema era robársela sin que Karin se diera cuenta ya que aun escribía en ella, pero eso lo pensaría después…..lo importante era que esta vez iba a caer…..-y no sabes como amiga…no sabes como……….

_Continuara…….._

_Aquí esta este cap….como verán el plan maestro no era más que pura basura….pero ahora Hinata descubrió algo mejor….que es lo que puede ser??...de verdad será capaz de destruir a Karin??...yo por mi parte les digo que esta es la recta final de este fic….dentro de poco pagara Karin todas sus maldades…..en referencia también….consideran que me pase con Sakura, tomen en cuenta que ya sabia todo…..en fin…solo busco algo para bajar mi culpa…..déjenme sus reviews y nos vemos la próxima….._

_Antes de irme las respuestas a sus reviews…_

_Rilka: no me quise ensañar mucho con Sakura...al menos eso creo...además la mayoria del grupo exceptuando a Hinata, Naruto, Karin y le resto de la escuela no saben que lo saben...eso sono mejor cuando lo pense...en fin espero que este te haya gustado...ahora hasta Naru salio peleado con Hina..._

_kaoru tsukimine: en este cap...como se han de imaginar muchos a Naruto le contaron la verdad...falta que Hinata lo sepa...además de que si se lleva bien con Gaara...todo puede pasar ahora_

_Guilu-Uchiha93: aqui esta Hinata siendo mala, mala...y hasta Naruto se la creyo...y que se habra econtrado...jejejejeje..._

_Baldur Prime: aqui esta la actualizacion...tarde pero segura_

_sussane.x: aqui esta la conti...Naru descubre la verdad...y Hinata otra jajajajajajaja!!_

_Y ahora si hasta la próxima…._


	17. cuenta regresiva

_Naruto no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes y este fic esta realizado sin fines de lucro…_

" "pensamientos de los personajes

-diálogos

**Cuenta regresiva**

-NO PUEDE SEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!-gritaba un rubio-NOOOOOO!!

-relájate quieres…no es el fin del mundo-habló la persona más despreocupada del universo

-COMO QUE NO ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO!!...HE SIDO ENGAÑADO!!...ELLA NO ME VA A PERDONAR NUNCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!...AHHHHH…LA MANDE DIRECTA A LOS BRAZOS DEL PELIRROJO OJERAS DE MAPACHE!!

-me llamo Gaara…zopenco-respondió el aludido muy receloso

-ESO YA NO IMPORTAAAAA!!-grito Naruto con una cabezota y llorando

-ya….ya…-hablo Sakura-ya te dijimos que Hinata sabia que todo era un plan tuyo

-pero yo no sabia que ella tenia un plan…..T-T…y le dije cosas horribles……ya no va a querer regresar conmigo

-claro que si….además acuérdate que su noviazgo con Gaara solo era parte del plan-trató de subirle los ánimos, pero fueron bajados por otra persona

-en un principio era un plan no lo niego-Gaara llamó la atención de todos-pero con el trato de todos los días puedo afirmar que me gusta y que yo le gusto

-quee!!-grito el rubio-no te creeoooo!!

-no tienes por que creerme…con que me crea ella es suficiente

-no creas que me voy a rendir tan fácil!!...ella me ama a MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-termino apuntándose con un dedo

-con lo que le dijiste eso puede cambiar fácilmente

Cuando Gaara dijo eso el ambiente se tenso para el gusto de muchos y tanto él como Naruto sostuvieron una fuerte batalla de miradas, de sus ojos salían rayos que chocaban entre si

-querido Shikamaru por que no los dejamos así y te invito a cenar…quieres??

Esta frase llamo la atención de una rubia

-disculpa….que haces??

-pues lo invito a cenar…..o que tiene algo de malo-gruño otra rubia

-claro que no Temari…pero estamos planeando algo aquí….no venimos a quitar novios…o es que acaso ya se te pego la maña de tu hermano

-claro que no Ino…pero que yo sepa Shikamaru no tiene novia….así que no tiene nada de malo que lo invite….o es que acaso tu lo eres

-no…no lo soy pero….

-y en determinado caso es él quien tiene que elegir no??

-si…pero…

-pero nada…-dirigiéndose al hombre en cuestión-así que Shikamaru que eliges??

-si….shikamaru….que eliges??-lo reto Ino con la mirada

-"rayos y ahora esto….de mi respuesta dependen muchas cosas….bueno de cualquier manera la que pierda va a matarme así que….demonios me voy a arriesgar esta vez"-me gustaría s

-siiiii!!-grito victoriosa

-queee!!-dijo sorprendida-"malditoooo!!...pero me la vas a pagar!!"

-entonces nos vamos-se le pego al brazo a Shikamru-ya es tarde y Hinata no va a llegar….vámonos si??

-si…vámonos-se dirigió a los demás-nos vemos mañana esta bien….y esperemos que Hinata llegue…y por cierto…..ya saben que….

-no le tenemos que decir a Hinata que Naruto lo sabe….lo sabemos-dijeron los demás al mismo tiempo

-pero por que no!!...acaso van a poyar al orejas de mapache!!

-no seas tonto…..acaso crees que va a creer una sola palabra referente a ti-hablo Sasuke-después de todo lo que le dijiste??...en serio??

-esta bien…esta bien….tienen razón……pero no creas que te la voy a dejar en bandeja de plata ojeroso…….-apunto a Gaara pero este solo respondió

-creo que ya lo hiciste-y salió de la habitación sin esperar respuesta

-"eso lo veremos…eso lo veremos"

Cada quien se fue a su respectiva casa…bueno a decir verdad casi todos…..por que Shikamaru y Temari decidieron ir a otro lado

-y dime Shikamaru porque un hombre tan inteligente y guapo como tú-haciendo énfasis en las ultimas palabras-no tiene novia

-no me interesa tener una novia….además no todas ven las cualidades que mencionas

-pues como puedes ver….no soy como las demás….no crees que…tu y yo…ya sabes podríamos tratarnos más….no como amigos…sino de una manera diferente…ya sabes…

Shikamaru la miro y abrió sus ojos….durante un tiempo no supo que decir…aunque sabía bien a lo que su compañera de batalla rubia hablaba….el detalle era que él no estaba tan interesado-yo…no te veo de esa forma…es decir…eres muye bella y no dudo que seas lista…pero yo quiero a alguien más

-ahh ya veo-se quedo sin palabras….pero ella no se rendía fácilmente-y eres correspondido??

-no lo se

-y porque no mientras lo averiguas….estas conmigo….a menos que sea una compañía desagradable

-claro que no….pero no voy a ilusionarte….no tiene sentido

-no lo veas así…es solo mientras sabes que eres correspondido…si lo eres, te prometo que me iré sin hacer dramas….pero si no lo eres….al menos no estarás solo

-mmmmm-dudo un poco-no me parece que sea una buena idea

-solo una semana de prueba…si crees que no puede funcionar….quedara todo como sino hubiera pasado nada….vamos….mira que te estoy rogando…o vas a decir que no te gusto en lo mínimo

-claro que me gustas!!

-ya ves…es un inicio….-le sonrió de manera encantadora y Shikamaru no resistió

-esta bien

-bien…nos vamos entonces

-si claro….supongo que debo de acompañarte a tu casa

Salieron del restaurante donde habían comido algo ligero y al llegar a la casa de Temari…

-pues buenas noches Temari-se acerco para besar su mejilla

-buenas noches Shikamaru-hizo como que iba a poner su mejilla…y justo cuando él iba a pegar sus labios….ella desvió su rostro para que sus labios se rozaran…….él solo la vio de cerca después del roce y no dijo nada…y ella tomo la iniciativa al besarlo…..él le correspondió y se abrazaron para intensificar el beso…..terminaron separándose debido a la falta de aire…ella se acomodo y se dispuso a entrar a su casa

-adiós amigo-dijo ella sugestivamente

-adiós-dijo él en el mismo tono-amiguita-ella entro a la casa y el se fue a la suya

La noche paso rápidamente y antes de que todos se dieran cuenta ya era de día…..y ya estaban en clases…..el día transcurrió de la forma en la que Karin esperaba….el mundo riéndose y acosando a Sakura….Sasuke despreciándola y principalmente Naruto defendiéndola

-ya viste!!...y ese fue tu novio….ya te das cuenta de que siempre va a estar enamorado de ella-habló con saña

-que recuerde también fue el tuyo-respondió Hinata celosa al darse cuenta de que tal vez ella tenia razón….principalmente después desde el día anterior-creo que también tendría que decir….en que rayos estabas pensando!!-dijo haciendo señas exageradas

-ay…no te pongas así chula….acuérdate que solo lo hizo para darte celos….pero de nada sirve por que tienes a Gaara…no es así

-eso si

-y te gusta mucho??

-ehh??

-que si te gusta??

-si….si me gusta mucho….-respondió sin darse cuenta y un pensamiento asalto su mente-"dios no puedo creerlo…..lo dije en serio"

-iras conmigo a mi casa

-ehh-la saco de sus pensamientos-no puedo…con todo esto de Sakura no le he prestado atención a mi novio…creo que ya es tiempo de verlo

-"pero si se la pasan pegados como sanguijuelas"…..esta bien…se que no es cierto….pero no me importa…si estuviera en tu lugar haría lo mismo…nos vemos amiga-dijo también antes de que su mente pudiera reprimirlo-"no puede ser…..lo dije en serio"

Salieron de la escuela y finalmente en la reunión en la casa de Shikamaru

-por que no llegaaa!!...-exploto ya sabemos quien y si no lo saben….solo me limitare a poner que es un rubio-que tanto puede estar haciendo!!

-pues que más tonto son novios…..-dijo Sasuke con malicia para torturarlo-imagínatelo-esta vez fue Sakura la que le dio un mega pellizco con el que tuvo que reprimir un gemido de dolor

-no te preocupes deben de estar por llegar

-hijo!!...tus visitas!!...-grito la madre de Shikamaru-"vienen casi todos los días….y no tengo ni idea de porque tengo que anunciar a todos…cuando es más fácil que solo suban….esto de tener hijos genios no dejan nada bueno….siempre tan extravagantes….y el mío encima de eso…es flojo"

-ya la oyeron….escóndanse los que se tiene que esconder-Hanabi, Neji, Ten Ten, Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto siendo arrastrado por estos tres terminaron otra vez en el armario….y al verlos llegar…Naru y compañía quedaron helados…él por primera vez y los demás por segunda

Hinata y Gaara no solo venían abrazados esta vez…..esta vez venían besándose también…viéndose como bobos enamorados y soltando sonrisas soñadoras

-pero qu!!-iba a gritar el rubio…pero Sasuke le tapo la boca antes de que hiciera un escándalo

-quieres callarte….-susurro-esto ya se esta siendo normal entre ellos…pero no vas a solucionar nada si armas una escena…oíste??-este solo asintió con su cabeza

-mjmmmmm!!-los interrumpió Ino que no sentía a gusto con esas escenas….además de que Temari y Shikamaru…tenían la misma expresión y eso le dio mala espina-quieren dejar de besuquearse….dejen eso para cuando terminen estas reuniones

-no tenemos la culpa de que seas la única que no tiene con quien pasar tiempo-dijo Temari

-supongo que tu ya encontraste no??

-algo así

-mjmmmmm-esta vez fue Shikamaru sabiendo a donde iba toda esa conversación entre ellas-será mejor que empecemos…..Hinata ayer estuviste con Karin, y como debes de suponer nuestro plan era basura comparado con lo que hizo y además debemos de pensar en nuevo plan…-fue interrumpido abruptamente por la peliazul

-eso ya esta solucionado-atrajo la atención de todos-y es que ayer mientras se caía de borracha y limpiaba un poco…..

-le limpiaste la casa a esa bruja!!-grito Ino-debiste de haberla dejado en la suciedad!!

-y que bueno que lo hice!!...por que me encontré algo…una libreta que nos va a ayudar mucho

-una libreta dices??-Ino pensaba para después exclamar sorprendida-no puede ser!!...te la encontraste!!

-sabes de que libreta hablo??-todos las miraron interesados

-si…bueno creo….una vez encontré una libreta en su cuarto y justo cuando pensaba leerla me la arrebato de las manos y me dijo que no debería de leer las cosas ajenas…lo que se me hizo raro tomando en cuenta que ella lee todo con o sin permiso…pero supuse que el contenido debía ser muy…pero muy grande como para que se pusiera nerviosa

-de hecho…tienes razón…..el contenido es muy peligroso en manos ajenas

-y lo traes contigo??

-no….todavía escribe en el….si me lo hubiera traído se hubiera dado cuenta y eso no nos conviene

-entonces que vamos a hacer….se va a dar cuenta que limpiaste

-si me pregunta, haré como que no se nada…deje la libreta en el mismo lugar y con mucho cuidado para que no sospeche

-y cual es el contenido??-pregunto Shikamaru…los demás le agradecieron porque no aguantaban más la curiosidad

-vienen sus planes…todos….todo lo que ha hecho….lo que hizo con Ino, con Sakura, conmigo…es una especie de confesionario….todo detalladamente

-de verdad??...de verdad??-decía Temari incrédula-por que haría algo así??

-por la maneta en la que redacta….es como si documentara todos sus triunfos….esta escrito con burla y alabándose

-en ese caso-habló Shikamaru-ya tengo un plan, tenemos que conseguir esa libreta….y lo más importante…tenemos que tentarla a que haga algo

-tentarla??

-si…..hacer que cometa una maldad…teniendo la seguridad de que la va a anotar….pero en realidad la trampa será para ella…y solo se dará cuenta….cuando esta sea ejecutada

-y para cuando??

-para el festival de primavera

-en una semana??...es muy pronto

-entonces actuemos rápido

-necesitamos ayuda

-menos mal…que no somos los únicos aquí-termino para dirigirse al armario…abrirlo de repente…..para dejar paso a Naruto, Ten Ten, Sakura, Hanabi y Sasuke

-USTEDESSS!!-exclamo Hinata

-si..jejeje…nosotros-dijo Sakura-hace poco supimos todo…incluido lo de ayer

-oh!!...buena actuación-dirigió su vista a Naruto-también sabias todo??

-no…yo me entere ayer

-me imagino…si lo hubieras sabido…no hubieras dicho lo que dijiste

-con respecto a eso…yo….

-y como nos va a ayudar??-no lo dejo terminar y se dirigió a Shikamaru-no creo que por el momento le interese Sakura

-ehh…esta vez….el cebo será Ten Ten

-yoooo!!

-si…tú…Hinata la convencerá….esto tiene que ser una cooperación excelente por parte de todos…..la comunicación tiene que ser perfecta….nadie debe de esconder nada….absolutamente nada….si alguien hace algo inesperado puede haber consecuencias terribles…por lo tanto….a partir de hoy no quiero dramas…de ningún tipo-dijo viendo a varios-esta claro…eso arréglenlo fuera de las reuniones….no aquí…..trato??-puso su mano en el centro

-trato-dijeron los demás y juntaron sus manos al centro

-derrumbemos a esa perra

_Continuara……._

_Bueno aquí les dejo un nuevo cap…por más que le quiero secuestrar la PC a mi hermana no puedo..T T…pero en fin…espero tener mi compu pronto…._

_Sobre el cap….ya supieron que hay en la libreta….y ya esta en marcha un nuevo plan….y ahora Karin siente que Hinata es su amiga y ahora va saber lo que se siente ser traicionada por quien confías y estimas y creo que no hay peor castigo que ese…por otra parte ya hay nuevos enredos…Gaara ya declaro que le gusta Hinata y a ella también le gusta él…Naruto lo sabe y no se va dejar….lo mismo sucede con Ino, Termari y Shikamaru….y por otra parte ahora Ten Ten es el cebo…caerá o no caerá….la duda eterna…no por mucho…contestando a sus reviews.._

_Baldur Prime: aqui esta la continuacion, tarde pero segura_

_Rilka: quizas Shikamaru penso en no exagerar, obviamente Karin no penso lo mismo, si te sirve de consolacion ahora Sakura estara bien..todo se enfocara en Ten Ten _

_aaaaaaaa: aqui esta la conti, oajala que haya sido de tu agrado_

_sussane.x: pues no era sus fotos desnudas o algo asi, sino lo planes de la malevola y perversa mujer, que cuando se descubran le va a ir coomo en feria_

_Giuli-Uchiha93: prometo que este planm esta mejor...de verdad_

_kaoru tsukimine: pues ya se esta dando de topes el muchacho..jajajajaja...y bueno sobre el plan anterior si estaba del nabete pero este si vale la pena y como dije lo peor es que va a sentir lo que siente cuando te traiciona alguien en quien confias_

_Hasta la próxima……_


	18. el plan otra vez

_Naruto no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes y este fic esta realizado sin fines de lucro…_

" "pensamientos de los personajes

-diálogos

**El plan en marcha…otra vez**

Una vez que salieron de la famosa reunión en casa de Shikamaru…todos se fueron a sus casas……por el camino se veía como Sakura y Sasuke se despedían para agarrar su propio rumbo….después Temari se separo del grupo…intentándose llevar a Gaara pero este le dijo que acompañaría a Hinata y a hermana a su casa…cosa que le molesto a un rubio que tenia pensado aprovechar esa oportunidad para hablar con ella…..durante todo el camino se fueron callados hasta llegar a la entrada donde Naruto se metió a su casa o al menos eso parecía ya que se quedo a espiar por una ventana donde pudo ver como Hanabi se metía a su casa y Hinata y Gaara se quedaron en la entrada despidiéndose

-fue un día muy largo no lo crees…-habló primero Gaara ya que Hinata parecía ir en la luna

-ehh…si…

-te pasa algo

-no…estoy bien

-de veras??...a mi me parece que no…-ella solo subió sus hombros-estas así por Naruto

-que!!...no!!-lo negó rotundamente sabiendo que en parte era verdad

-es solo que….este asunto ya se me hizo muy largo y ahora la pobre de Ten Ten va a ser la que va a pagar…..no se…sentí muy feo cuando lo hice con Sakura…además no creo que a Karin ella le caiga tan mal

-no es para tanto….ella sabe muy bien que es una farsa…y por Sakura…actuó muy bien cuando lo de los videos…hasta creí que de verdad lo estaba sintiendo

-pues si…

-no te preocupes….todo va salir bien…y después de que todo pase…puedes regresar con tu exnovio…como lo habías planeado desde un principio

-si-dijo bajando la cara-yo…quería agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí

-no tienes nada que agradecer, además lo hice con todo gusto….ya que…de verdad me gustas

-en serio??

-si…y si te gusto yo también…te pido que me des una oportunidad…..yo se que no estas enamorada de mi…pero al menos no te soy indiferente y si hay una posibilidad de que estés conmigo en lugar de Naruto…te pido que lo intentemos

Durante un momento no supo que decir…a ella también le gustaba…pero era verdad que no estaba enamorada….y no quería herirlo si las cosas no resultaban…..quería externarlo pero las palabras no salieron de su boca…..se acerco a el…y lo abrazo fuerte…y después finalmente dijo…..

-yo…me gustaría…..me gustas….quiero que estés conmigo, pero si no llego a quererte…

-mira-la interrumpió-dame esta semana para conquistarte…si al final de esta semana llegas a meditar que no soy el indicado para ti…me retirare sin decir nada….y prometo que no te reclamare, solo te pido que vengas conmigo al baile de primavera

-quieres que vaya contigo-se separo para verlo a los ojos

-solo si aceptas

-esta bien-sonrió-acepto

El sonrió también y se acercaron para darse un pequeño roce de besos, pero eso solo provoco que se agarraran con todas su fuerzas y un beso más apasionado surgió de los dos….todo esto observado….por ya sabemos quien….

-"pero que le pasaaaa!!...que le pasa a los dos!!...por que deja que la bese…T-T…de verdad me estará dejando de querer…noooo!!...yo se que me quiere….solo ha estado poco tiempo con él…por queeee!!...pero no voy a dejarme!!"-pensaba mientras se ponía en pose de triunfo con fuego saliendo atrás de su cuerpo….cosa que fue notada por un familiar

-hijo….que diablos estas haciendo??-le grito su padre mientras este se caía del sofá

-auch!!...por que me gritas-se paro mientras se sobaba su trasero-no me puedes hablar como un padre normal

-lo haría si tuviera un hijo normal…jajajaja

-que gracioso

-te pasa algo…por que espías por la ventana…o mejor dicho a quien espías??

No dijo nada, solo hizo un puchero con su cara mientras se sentaba en el piso con los brazos cruzados y volteaba a ver a otra parte-parece que no quieres hablar, pero tal vez si le pregunto a Hinata que te pasa, ella me diga-comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta dispuesto a ir con ella…pero Naruto se lo impidió corriendo hasta la puerta y poniéndose como pared humana impidiéndole la salida

-oh!!...pero que veloz….no tanto como yo….pero si eres rápido

-déjate de cosas…que pretendes hacer!!

-no te alteres quieres….la pregunta aquí, es que pretendes hacer tú??

-queee??

-es obvio que estas enamorado de la chica Hyuga, a decir verdad…no se porque terminaste con ella….pero parece que ella sale con otro….y tal parece que ese otro le gusta…y creo que esa es la razón de tu nuevo y reciente mal humor

-YO NO ESTOY DE MAL HUMOR!!-grito con todas su fuerzas que fue escuchado hasta Marte…..callándose de repente y notando que le había gritado a su padre como nunca antes lo había hecho…..se movió de la puerta y bajo la cabeza…..se sentó en el sofá y después llego su padre y se coloco a su lado….no dijo nada y espero hasta que él hablara primero

-lo siento…no quise gritarte….es que…me frustra….viví la mayor parte de mi vida enamorado de una chica que se enamoro de mi mejor amigo…ya ahora esta otra chica a la que adoro mas que a mi vida y por mis estupideces la perdí…y ahora esta con otro y parece que de verdad la piensa hacer feliz

-hijo….-le acaricio su cabeza rubia idéntica a la suya-a veces eso sucede…..las chicas nos rechazan…dejamos a las que de verdad nos importaban….y cosas así….pero lo importante es que si de verdad crees que Hinata es la indicada para ti, no dejes que otro se la lleve….tal vez le guste el otro chico, pero si no lo ama….y aun te quiere…no hay razón para que no estén juntos

-le grite cosas horribles….no creo que quiera volver conmigo después de eso

-cuando no enojamos con las personas que amamos gritamos cosas que de verdad no sentimos por que queremos herirlos de la misma manera que nos han herido

-y que tal de cuando dices cosas que sientes por que crees que esa persona era diferente y cuando te das cuenta de que todo fue un mal entendido ya las dijiste y ya no te puedes retractar

-queee??-exclamo confundido entre tantas hipótesis

-papaaa!!

-no te creas….jajajaja…en ese caso…no queda de otra más que pedir perdón, pero no solo llegar y decir perdóname….las mujeres en esos caso hacen que te humilles, que te arrastres, que llores y que les supliques….hasta que finalmente te perdonan

-dudo mucho que un hombre sea capaz de eso por una mujer-dijo algo digno-yo tengo mi dignidad

-desgraciadamente…..cuando te pones digno ellas te dejan por otro y cuando te das cuenta ya es demasiado tarde y piensas que todo lo que tuviste que hacer hecho te lo merecías….o es que ahora me vas a decir que no mereces que ella te castigue cuando acabas de decir que le gritaste cosas imperdonables

-ehh…bueno yo…..

-yo se que crees en parte tener la razón….y en parte debe de ser así ya que una relación es de dos y para que se eche a perder los dos tuvieron que haber participado….pero si uno hace cosas contra el otro sin fundamentos y quiere que lo perdonen, no queda otra opción…más que pedir perdón y tragarse el orgullo….por que de otra manera, puede que dejes pasar lo mejor que ha pasado en tu vida

-lo dices por experiencia

-si

-mamá sabe que dejaste ir al amor de tu vida-dijo en un tono chantajista

-yo nunca dije que dejé ir al amor de mi vida-Naruto pone cara de confusión y agrega-si Hinata es como tu madre…..prepárate a sufrir…o puede que ya lo estés haciendo-salió de la sala y se fue a su cuarto….Naruto solo se quedo ahí meditando en las palabras de su padre y sabiendo que tenia la razón….sabia que tenia que hacer algo si no quería perderla….-"y lo voy a hacer…no me la van a quitar…no esta vez"

Al siguiente dia……..

-Karinnn!!...yujuuuuu!!-grito ahora la irreconocible Hinata ya que ahora era conocida como la segunda perra después de Karin

-hola…que pasa…por que me gritas con tanta prisa

-es que no sabes lo que ha pasado...espero que no te de el ataque y es mejor que lo sepas por mi que por otra persona

-que es?

-Sasuke y Sakura regresaron

-queee!!...me estas mintiendo…como es posible!!...acaso no vio su debut pornográfico si la odiaba!!

-lo se, pero al parecer Ten Ten la novia de mi primo hablo con ellos y se perdonaron

-en serio??...estas segura

-claro que si…ayer que me fui de tu casa llegue a la mía y ahí estaban todos….aghh…los hubieras visto hasta se besaban enfrente de mi como diciendo "no pudiste separarnos" si presumían enfrente de mi

-esa metiche!!...tenemos que deshacernos de ella para separarlos otra vez

-si yo pensaba lo mismo…..tienes algún plan

-claro que no…pero no te preocupes algo se me va a ocurrir

-pues yo pensé en la noche y si la queremos hacer pagar…por que no lo hacemos frente a todos los padres de familia, maestros y alumnos

-y como vamos a hacer eso

-faltan pocos días para el festival de primavera….creo que esa es la mejor ocasión

-tienes razón esa es una idea brillante…..que se prepare esta mujer……jajajajaja!!-rio maliciosamente-por cierto…..-cambio de tema-ayer que limpiaste…no viste nada raro

-raro??-pregunto haciéndose la loca-como que??

-pues no se tu dime

-mmm…pues no….que podría haber encontrado

-no nada…."parece que no lo encontró…eso esta bien….el cuaderno es material peligroso en otras manos"….nos vamos a clases

-si claro

Las clases transcurrieron y todos iban de salida…..

-Hinata no tienes por que acompañarme a mi casa…ya planeare algo y te lo digo por teléfono esta bien, además creo que mejor te vas con tu novio no lo crees??...ya te he monopolizado mucho

-ehh…esta bien…"que raro porque no quiere que vaya con ella"…te sientes bien

-si…ahh…ya se lo que piensas…..pero esta bien….yo se que no estas acostumbrada a que sea amable, pero no hay problema….aunque si lo es puedo volver a tratarte mal

-no…no es eso…jejejeje…por mi esta bien

-nos vemos entonces-se fue dejándola al lado de Gaara

-no te pidió que la acompañaras??-Gaara se unió a ella y comenzaron a caminar al carro de él

-no…creo que esta tensa por lo del cuaderno, hoy me pregunto si había visto algo raro cuando limpie su habitación

-y que le contestaste-subieron al coche

-que no sabia nada….creo que la deje convencida, pero a lo mejor cambia el cuaderno, se veía rara, quizás cuando la busque de nuevo tenga que buscarlo nuevamente

-recuerda que tienes que conseguirlo un día antes del festival

-si ya lo se, solo espero que de verdad no lo mueva-llegaron a la casa de ella-bueno, ya llegamos, será mejor que entre esta vez nos encargaron mucha tarea

-lo se, por eso te traje directamente hacia acá-se miraron si decir nada durante un tiempo-ya compraste el vestido??-habló sacándola de su ensoñación

-que??

-que si ya compraste el vestido

-cual vestido??

-el del baile

-ahhh….ese vestido…no la verdad no, mi hermana y yo vamos a ir estos días a buscar uno para ella y para mi, pero no te preocupes por eso…prometo que te va a gustar

-esta bien-sonrió mientras se acercaba y le daba un beso rápido en los labios-nos vemos

-nos vemos-dijo ella y se bajo del carro para entrar a su casa

Mientras tanto en otro lugar……un grupo de hombres tramaba algo….

-creen que querrán venir al baile con nosotros si hacemos esto-hablo un peliblanco

-claro que si….las mujeres son cursis les va a gustar-hablo un pelinegro

-pues yo no estoy tan convencido-hablo un rubio

-pues nosotros no tenemos nada que demostrar-hablaron los cuatro restantes

-pues yo no soy el que tengo que elegir entre dos-se defendió de uno en especial que llevaba casi tatuado en si frente la palabra flojera

-que problemático eres….ya tengo mi elegida-dijo uno de ellos

-crees que tu prima de verdad quiera ir conmigo-se dirigió uno a Neji

-si…ella es dulce también

-pues ya esta todo listo….solo esperamos a que vengan-volvió a hablar el pelinegro

Regresando con Hinata que se había cambiado de atuendo y se dispuso a hacer su tarea, cuando de repente……

-hermana!!...que estas haciendo??-pregunto gritando al verla con sus cuadernos y libros y sin esperar a que contestara-deja eso!!...tienes que acompañarme a comprar unas cosas y déjame decirte que no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta

-eehhhh-dijo sin entender lo que pasaba con su hermana-que te pasa

-acompáñame-la jalo del brazo provocando que esta casi se caiga

-ayyy!!...al menos deja que ponga unos zapatos

-esta bien pero apúrate!!

Un par de horas después aproximadamente, minutos más, minutos menos

-pero que hacemos aquí??...y ellas??-preguntaba Hinata muy extrañada al ver a una pelirosa, una castaña y una rubia

-tu solo entra-respondió su hermana

Entraron las cinco a un salón que estaba completamente tapado por cortinas en las ventanas y las luces apagadas

-en donde estamos….Hanabi!!...a que lugar me trajiste

-cálmate hermana no va a pasar nada

-si prima tiene razón, no les va a pasar nada

-Neji!!...que haces tu aquí??

-si dejaras de hablar ya lo hubieras sabido

-jejeje…ya me callo

Hinata se cayó…una canción comenzó a sonar y una bola de espejos giratoria colgada del techo comenzó a dar vuelta y unas cuantas luces comenzaron

_It might not be the right time_

_I might not be the right one_

Frente a ellas estaba unas sillas y una tarima con una cortina tapada que daba la impresión de estar en un teatro, tomaron asiento y esperaron a ver que mas sucedida

_But there's something about us I want to say_

_Cause there's something between us any way_

Salió primero Sasuke que se dirigió a la silla de Sakura y la saco a bailar

_I might not be the right one_

_It might not be the right time_

Después salió Neji que saco a Ten Ten a bailar

_But there's something about us I've got to do_

_Some kind a secret I will share with you_

Luego siguió Shikamaru que se llevo a Ino

_I need you more tan anything in my life_

_I want you more than anything in my life_

Cuando Hanabi se preguntaba que hacia ahí, salió Konohamaru y se la llevo

_I'll miss you more than anyone in my life_

_I love you more than anyone in my life_

Y justo cuando Hinata se aburría salió Naruto y la llevo a bailar

La canción termino y ellos se inclinaron sobre una rodilla, sacaron una rosa y dijeron al mismo tiempo

-quieres ir al baile conmigo??

Y resonando fuertemente gritaron-SII!!

Pero una de ellas saco de su ensoñación a todos cuando dijo-No….lo siento no puedo-y Hinata salió corriendo del salón dejando a todos sorprendidos y con las miradas fijas sobre un Naruto triste y cabizbajo

_Continuara_

_Ohhh!!...yo se que no tengo excusas sobre mi ausencia…bueno a decir verdad si la tengo….pero una ausencia tan larga ya es otra cosa…solo puedo decir a mi favor que tengo un trabajo nuevo pero como todavía no se abre tengo que andar en campaña para promocionar que me quita el tiempo y solo quiero descansar, pero en fin dejando eso de lado y agradeciendo su comprensión por mi larga ausencia aquí van comentarios sobre el capitulo_

_Como han podido notar no quise poner nada sobre el plan que están tramando otra vez, bueno al menos nada comprometedor ya que la primera parte es la que vieron sobre decirle a Karin que Sasuke y Sakura "regresaron" y que es culpa de Ten Ten y ahora van a tener que vengarse de ella, sobre la actitud amable de la misa para Hinata no es que tenga un plan en contra de ella realmente, sino que ya la considera una amiga recuerden que eso lo medito desde el cap pasado…como pudieron ver Shikamaru se quedo con Ino y como llego a esta conclusión lo verán en el siguiente por que a poco creen que ella se va a quedar así como así después de verlo tan acaramelado con Temari……sobre Naruto, quise poner un charla con su padre ya que nunca me ha gustado verlo en la serie sin una orientación de ese tipo, es cierto que Iruka o Kakashi, incluso el mimo Jiraya han estado con él pero no se pueden comparar con su padre que si estuviera vivo lo hubiera querido mucho……y sobre Hinata y el mismo Naruto, sobra decir la razón del rechazo, obvio este no la sabe así que tendrá mucho que explicar….y bueno como y he venido anunciando esta es la recta final del fic y creo y espero que el próximo sea el penúltimo cap ya que luego me llegan nuevas ideas y lo alargo pero el próximo ya van a descubrirse el plan en contra de Ten Ten, la búsqueda de los vestidos, las explicaciones y el gran baile pero no aun la venganza…..en fin nos vemos en el próximo cap y mientras respondo sus reviews….._

_aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa: aqui esta la conti despues de mucho tiempo...jejejeje...nos vemos_

_ShadowSunny: aqui esta la otra parte...espero que tambien te haya gustado_

_sussane.x: y eso que no he divagado...si quieres imaginacion entonces lee el gran dia de gracias de la familia Andrey y como perder a Terry en diez dias...ahi si que divague...claro esta que primero te tiene que gustar Candy_

_Ale. ya no me regañes aqui esta la conti...no es mi culpa lo juro...T-T_

_kaoru tsukimine: no te preocupes por Naruto, Hinata lo ama solo le gusta Gaara ademas ya no son novios y no va estar llorando como magdalena cuando se la puede pasar bien...van a pasar muchas cosas y volveran eso es seguro...sobre Temari no creo que sea regalada además lo hace por que se ha dado cuenta de que le gusta Shikamaru...quizas debi especificar esa parte no debo suponer que tienen que suponer algo...pero como vez se quedo con ino y ahora al pobre le tocan dar explicaciones de ambos lados_

_Baldur Prime: aqui esta otro cap despues de siglos...solo espero que un dia no lleguemos a ancianos y este fic sin actualizar_

_Hasta luego………………_


	19. el gran dia

_Naruto no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes y este fic esta realizado sin fines de lucro…_

" "pensamientos de los personajes

-diálogos

**Por fin el gran día….**

Todos se quedaron congelados….nadie se atrevía a decir nada….no sabían si por respeto, consideración o prudencia, pero ninguno dijo nada……..por su parte Naruto tampoco se quedo así como así y al segundo de haber salido Hinata corrió tras de ella-"ya sabia yo que no iba a ser fácil"-todos vieron que salió corriendo y finalmente alguien se atrevió a decir….

-y ahora que le pasa a tu hermana!!

-como quieren que lo sepa!!

-entonces!!...no que aun quería a Naruto!!

-pues si pero…..

-pero queee!!

-yo no se lo que pasa por su cabeza!!

-deberías saberlo!!

-basta Sakura te estas aventando un selenaso-para saber que diablos es consulten la nota…

-lo siento T-T Sasuke

-no se preocupen….él investigara que le pasa

-Hanabi tiene razón por que mejor no pasamos al algo más interesante…como la razón de por que estoy yo aquí y no otra rubia

-Ino tiene razón-esta se ilusiono al ver la determinación de Shikamaru hasta que dijo-por que mejor no nos vamos de aquí y discutimos esto en privado

-habla por ustedes indeciso-hablo Neji-nosotros todavía tenemos que cenar

-es cierto-lo apoyo su novia-si quieren discutir algo cenen primero y se van o viceversa

-ashhhhh….será mejor que vayamos afuera mientras lo arreglamos…."que personas tan problemáticas"-pensó mientras "arrastraba" a Ino a afuera y una vez afuera

-ay deja de jalarme!!

-deja de ser escandalosa, apenas y te toco!!

-lo siento…..es que quiero una explicación

-que explicación quieres…me gustas tu…te quiero a ti….no hay otra explicación

-no me convences…creo que ella te dejo y por eso estas aquí

-claro que no….es cierto que es linda y no voy a negar que me atrae pero no es lo mismo

-te atrae y no es lo miso??...que diablos significa eso??

-pues eso mismo

-¿?...que…habla claro

-salí con ella…y nos besamos

-queee!!

-déjame terminar la historia……..nos besamos pero no siento lo mismo por ella que por ti

-pero si hasta hace poco estaban tan acaramelados

-cierto…..pero te quiero a ti….acaso no es suficiente razón……me pueden gustar muchas…es más salí con muchas después de nuestro rompimiento pero no era lo mismo…todo me llevaba a ti y sabes muy bien que íbamos a terminar juntos tarde o temprano….así que por que mejor no nos besamos y hacemos las paces

-no me parece…..me da la impresión de que jugaste con Temari

-yo no hice eso….en primera ella y yo no somos novios y no le pedí que lo fuéramos, en segunda nos besamos pero no paso nada más ni siquiera un faje nos dimos y en tercera ella y yo tenemos un trato y se lo voy a decir de frente por que es lo justo

-esta bien….cenaremos me llevaras a la casa y mañana me compro mi vestido para el baile…pero mientras tanto……no habrá besos y no habrá abrazos ni tomadas de mano hasta que de verdad hables con Temari y quiero estar presente…no exactamente enfrente pero cerca…esta bien

-es lo justo…esta bien

Mientras ellos regresaban a cenar con los otros una peliazul iba corriendo por las calles como alma que lleva el diablo y un rubio iba detrás de ella jadeando y con la lengua de fuera…

-"dios como corre….debió de haber sido atleta en su otra vida algo así como un ninja y yo seguro fui un gordo come ramen….ya casi la alcanzo"…Hinataaaaa!!...-grito cuando ya la tenia de cerca haciendo que esta se detuviera en seco y él no tuvo el tiempo de frenar así que…………………

-ahhhh!!-grito Hinata toda roja cuando se dio cuenta de que ya estaba debajo de él y Naruto arriba noqueado por el choque con ojos de circulo giratorio y la cabeza reposando cómodamente en los megasenos de Hinata

-que….que…..-despertó babeando la primera razón el choque y la segunda al descubrir en donde estaba su cabeza

-que te quites de encima estas llamando la atención- dijo Hinata ya preocupada de la mirada perversa que ya les mandaban algunos

-eh..si…si…-se levanto más aturdido y en las nubes que ni siquiera oyó a Hinata

-NARUTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!-grito desesperada con una cabezota

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!-grito cabreado pero cuando se dio cuenta de que Hinata le mando la famosa mirada se quedo callado-"hasta parece que venas le salen alrededor de los ojos y pueden ver cada centímetro de mi cuerpo"….jejeje no te enojes Hinatita…jejeje…veras es solo que

-deja de balbucear y di lo quieres-le habló a la defensiva

-yo solo quiero saber por que me dijiste que no

-estoy saliendo con Gaara

-y??

-como que y??

-si que tiene de malo…..no lo amas

-ese no es el punto

-pues yo creo que si….ya es hora de que sepas que lo se

-que sabes que??

-que ese romance es una farsa para darme celos y que es un plan para derrotar a Karin

-de donde sacas eso??

-tu hermana me lo dijo y tu primo y Sakura…todos lo sabían menos yo!!

-desde cuando lo sabes??

-desde los supuestos videos de Sakura…mas bien después de eso….de lo que te grite…Sakura me llevo con Shikamaru y ahí me entere de la verdad…..por eso se que no quieres a Gaara y que me amas a mi

-estas muy seguro de lo que dices

-y no es cierto

-no se trata de si es cierto o no

-mira te pido una disculpa por lo que te grite…pero también debes de comprenderme…..yo no sabia nada que querías que pensara….o acaso esperabas que te aplaudiera….por favor Hinata ponte en mi lugar…que hubiras hecho tu en mi lugar

-no lo se…pero lo que si se es que esto no va bien….no desde el principio….yo era muy celosa y también entiendo que te hiciste novio de Karin por buscar venganza pero es que como no te diste cuenta de mi plan…todo mundo noto algo raro menos tú

-Hinata tu sabes que no soy buen observador y que mi cerebro tarda en reconocer algunas cosas pero recapacite y aquí estoy luchando por el amor que sentimos….yo se que me amas por favor regresa conmigo y vamos al baile juntos

-lo siento pero no puedo

-por que no!!

-le dije a Gaara que iba a ir con él

-pero no lo amas!!

-lo se!!...pero tampoco lo voy a hacer pasar la humillación de decirle que si y después que siempre no por que voy contigo…también tiene sentimientos

-pero!!

-pero nada…voy con Gaara y punto….tampoco puedo ir con uno y luego con otro-esto ultimo activo la mente de Naruto y dijo

-que!!

-que no puedo estar contigo y con él

-y por que no??

-por que no que??

-por que no vienes con los dos

-queeeee!!...te volviste loco!!

-claro que si….jajajajajaja!!...vendrás conmigo y con él, claro que no me gusta compartirte pero que se le va a hacer

-yo no lo voy a decir que venga con nosotros dos esta demente…que va a pensar

-no va a pensar nada por que yo se lo voy a decir

-queee!!

-lamento no dejarte en tu casa…..pero ya no estas lejos así que vete a dormir y descansa-y salió corriendo dejando a Hinata sin habla pero en su cerebro solo se procesaba la palabra…-"QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!"

Y al siguiente día……..

Hanabi y Neji notaron algo raro en Hinata pero no supieron exactamente que….ya que lo único que hacia era deambular y balbucear la palabra "que"…y todo lo hacia de manera mecánica sin notar en si lo hacia bien o mal

-que le pasa a tu hermana

-no lo se…cuando regresamos y le preguntamos que le pasaba no dio nada, la mirada la tenia perdida como hasta ahora y solo decía que…que….que….

-como ahora

-si

El teléfono sonó y Hinata lo atendió

-que

-que??

-que

-que de que??

-que

-Hinata

-que

-soy yo Karin

-que

-ya tengo el plan

-que

-se trata de….me estas poniendo atención o solo dices que para darme el avión

-que…..

-olvídalo mejor cuelgo

-que….no….noooooooooooo!!-salió de su enajenación de repente

-parece que ya volviste

-si es que mi padre me dio una noticia perturbadora…ya sabes cosas de familia

-como sea te decía sobre el plan para TenTen

-si

-solo se trata de hacer que se quede desnuda en el escenario

-por que se va a quedar desnuda en el escenario

-mira ella cantara un numero no??

-si

-y yo seré la que da el discurso no??

-si

-si numero va antes que el mío así que aprovecharemos eso

-y solo se va a quedar desnuda...nada mas

-bueno si crees que la humillación publica por eso no cuenta

-claro que si…pero a comparación se me hace simple

-para que planear algo más cuando su "pecado" no fue tan grave…los mejores planes van para Sakura después

-esta bien….y lo tienes planeado o quieres que te ayude a algo

-si….ven a mi casa esta noche esta bien tendremos un pequeño festejo…te parece bien??

-bien nos vemos

-vaya ya saliste de tu enajenación…..que te dijo Naruto para que te quedaras así??

-bueno??-se sonrojo

-o por dios!!-se alarmo Hanabi-que hicieron??

-nada….fue algo que dijo

-y que fue

-nada…..por mejor no vamos a buscar los vestidos

-si…las chicas nos verán allá

-nos van a acompañar

-si

-si….Karin no te pidió que la acompañaras

-no al parecer ella ya lo tiene…su padre se lo trajo de Paris

-ahh…entonces vámonos

Fueron a comprar los vestidos….se reunieron con Sakura, Ten Ten e Ino, visitaron cada tienda probándose cada uno de ellos exhaustivamente hasta dar con el perfecto para cada una de ellas……claro que la diversión solo era de ellas ya que los encargados de las tiendas en que no compraron nada se quedaron llorando por el tiempo perdido, lo mismo sucedió con los zapatos y accesorios, salieron del las tiendas satisfechas….cada quien se despido y Hanabi se llevo el vestido de Hinata ya que ella tenia que ir con Karin no sin antes decirles

-llego el día…es ahora o nunca….dile a Shikamaru que se prepare….hoy será el día en que extraiga el cuaderno y yo llegare más tarde esta bien

-si esta bien

Hinata llego a casa de Karin y comenzaron a minifestejar….se dio cuenta de que el plan ya estaba hecho y era fácil lo único que tenia que hacer era decirle a Ten Ten que su vestido tenia un desperfecto y pedírselo y en ese momento arreglarlo para que se la cayera…..le dio de beber tequila a Karin como consecuencia se emborracho y al igual que la otra vez se quedo borracha y dormida y ese fue el momento en que extrajo el cuaderno que estaba en le mismo lugar que la ultima vez y salió de ahí…..lo abrió y vio que ahí estaba el plan, sabia que lo iba a buscar al siguiente día en la noche para anotar su emoción de las ultimas horas antes de su venganza así que tenían 24 horas…..llego corriendo con Shikamaru sin darse cuenta de nada ni de nadie y dijo

-aquí esta!!...aquí estaa!!...no tienes tiempo tal vez mañana por la tarde tengo que regresarlo así que si tienes algo que hacer hazlo ya

-ehh si….bien déjenme solo esto va tomar tiempo…todos afuera no hay tiempo que perder

Y corrió a todos de la habitación….hasta que estuvieron afuera Hinata se percato de que todos estaban ahí y cuando digo todos son todos…..Neji, Ten Ten, Sakura, Sasuke, Hanabi, Ino, Shikmaru, Gaara, Temari y Naruto

-ehhhh!!...están todos aquí!!

-si….mañana es el día no??

-si pero……-sonrojo al ver a Gaara y Naruto cosa que fue notada por todos…..-mejor vámonos tenemos que descansar

-tienes razón-dijo Sakura-vámonos

Cada quien tomo su rumbo y Hinata ya se iba cuando unas manos la detuvieron de las muñecas

-espera!!-dijeron dos hombres

Ella volteo con nerviosismo reconociendo las dos voces

-si

-Naruto me dijo sus intenciones

-y??

-y……estoy de acuerdo

-queeee!!

-así es Hinata los dos iremos contigo al baile!!-grito Naruto con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que todos voltearan, hasta el propio Shikamaru abrió las puertas y los restantes dijeron

-queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!

-estas de acuerdo??-dijo la desilusionada Hinata

-es la mejor solución no lo crees…estamos de acuerdo que gane el mejor hombre y el que pierda se retirara

-ahhhhhhh!!...estas loco??

-pues no tienes opción mañana pasamos por ti a las diez y punto…..y nos vamos, Naurto y yo tenemos que comprar trajes

-ahhhh!!...por que a mi

-así que eso era….vas a salir con los dos hermanita que pegue!!...eso nunca se había visto…ajajajajajajaaaa!!

-por favor déjenme sola-habló con dramatismo y se fue

-guau!!...eso tiene que verse-habló emocionada Sakura

-si tu lo dices….-susurro Sasuke tan quedito que apenas si se escucho él

-mejor vámonos todos tenemos cosas que hacer-dijo Temari

-esta bien-respondieron los demás y se fueron a lo lejos iban Temari sola que fue alcanzada por Ino

-espera!!...espera!!

-mmmm-la vio de reojo pero apresuro el paso

-oye!!-grito al verla caminar más rápido y comenzó a correr también más rápido-esperaaaaa!!-la alcanzo a tomar de la mano

-que es lo que quieres!!

-solo quiero hablar??

-de que!!...tu y yo no tenemos nada en común!!

-claro que si….tenemos en común a Shikamaru se te olvida

-ay por dios!!

-solo quiero saber que hablaste con él

-como sino lo supieras…te vi en el closet

-lo siento….solo quiero decirte que no es mi culpa que me haya elegido es más yo pensaba que se iba a ir contigo

-no….lo siento yo….hicimos un trato y no lo estoy cumpliendo…la verdad es que quisiera creer que eres una perra son corazón como tu amiga Karin para poder odiarte y decirle porque no me eliges a mi soy diferente a ella…..pero yo se que no es así, que no eres diferente a mi y que eres dulce, fuerte y tienes muchas cualidades a parte del físico….y por eso te eligió así que tu ganas

-ehhh…ahh…-no sabia que decir-gracias??-dijo confusa

-no me lo tienes que agradecerá a mi sino a él…pero….te advierto que tengas cuidado, que lo trates bien y lo más importante de todo que si vuelves a escuchar a una bruja como tu amiga y lo dejas….volveré aun si tengo novio volveré, me lo llevare y no te lo voy a dejar nunca oíste

-claro que si…..-rieron las dos y se dieron la mano-iras al baile mañana

-si

-llevas a alguien??

-curiosa…..si llevo a alguien…es agradable y me trata bien….te lo presentare mañana y ojala vayas linda

-lo mismo te digo

Se despidieron y cada quien se fue por su cuenta….y al siguiente día………

Hinata miraba el reloj impaciente…no había podido dormir bien por los nervios, nervios de que Karin hubiera descubierto que no había nada de cuaderno y nervios de su doble cita y finalmente sonó el teléfono y salto empujando a todos para contestar ella

-bueno…quien habla??

-soy Shikamaru, esta listo ya puedes venir por el cuaderno

-bien…y que le digo para estar ahí??

-no se….invéntale cualquier cosa….dile que vas a…cosas de maquillaje y peinado para la fiesta

-esta bien…esta bien paso por el cuaderno

-te lo dejo con mi madre en una bolsa tengo que buscar un traje

-esta bien…esta bien….

-te sientes bien….te oyes nerviosa

-claro…excepto por mi doble cita y que tal vez Karin me descubra y todo se vaya al carajo….per fuera de eso estoy bien…gracias por preguntar

-ehhh…bueno….nos vemos hoy en la noche

-hasta la noche

Colgó y corrió rápidamente a la casa de Karin…..paso por el cuaderno y llego a su casa…para su buena suerte no estaba y la dejaron pasar a su habitación, puso de pretexto que le daba curiosidad ver el vestido y que no diría a nadie que lo vio….tuvo que suplicar y la dejaron pasar acomodo el cuaderno en su lugar y se fue…regreso a su casa donde la esperaba su hermana para cambiarse….las ultimas horas se la pasaron maquillándose y arreglándose hasta que tocaron el timbre y Hinata se puso de hielo, su padre que para su desgracia llego a empacar unas cosas para su viaje de negocios fue a atender la puerta y dijo

-si

-ee…-se oyó una voz que tartamudeaba….-esta….esta…H…H…H….

-hijo deja te facilito las cosas esta bien

Hinata se puso colorada y su padre dijo….-Hanabiiiii!!...ya vienen por ti-cuando escucho esto la Hyuga mayor dio un respiro…-"aun falta para las diez que tonta jajajajaja"

Ya casi daban las diez pero su padre no se iba…..pasaron cinco minutos y se emociono al ver que su padre iba de salida

-ya me voy hija…te cuidas y cuida a tu hermana esta bien

-si papa…nos vemos….

-adiós-abrió la puerta y se llevo un susto al ver las ojeras Gaara…se tomo un respiro y lo saludo a su lado vio a Naruto…..pero recordó que tenia prisa y que no tenia que perder tiempo en cosas de adolescentes así que les dijo-esta adentro….cuídenla-subió a su carro y fue, ya en el camino finalmente su mente proceso una pregunta-mmm que acaso Hinata no iba con el ojeroso al baile??...seguramente el Uzumaki se les pego para no gastar su carro-y así se fue el pobre hombre sin imaginar que pasaba………………y en la casa

-ya estamos aquí-hablo Naruto

-ya voy-respondió Hinata tomando aire ya que estaba muy nerviosa….tomo aire por ultima vez y salió…dejando a los dos literalmente sin aire ya que se veía como un ángel caído del cielo…para empezar los zapatos que iban atados con una pequeña correa del tobillo de color blanco con tonos beige…..subieron a su vestido que era de color beige con brillos dorados de la parte baja suelta y con una cinta dorada clara debajo de sus senos y que daba la impresión d que sus senos se sostenían gracias a la cinta y que esta le daba el vuelo a la falda su cabello largo estaba ondulado y con rizos, un maquillaje claro y labios rosas…..como vio que ninguno de los dos dijo algo, la que habló fue ella-se sienten bien

-ehhh…-respondieron los dos con la baba de fuera ya que se veía realmente hermosa….pero el primero en salir de su ensoñación fue Gaara-si vámonos…oye tu vámonos!!

-si-dijo aun embelesado….subieron a una limusina y se fueron al famoso baile

_Continuara _

_Bueno aquí esta la conti del cap….al fin….T-T….tengo mi tristeza de que no puedo actualizar tan seguido y que se desesperen y me dejen el fic…..y además no me ha ido bien en mi trabajo….T-T…..todo se me descompone y cuando digo todo es todo, mi foco se fundio, la pila de mi cel ya caduco, el control de la tele ya no sirve y todo empezo con la compu cara de perro, bueno no la tiene pero me lo imagino...asi que imaginense como estoy...T-T...lo único que me consuela es que me apoyan y espero que así siga siendo aunque tarde cien años en actualizar…y pasando a las notas del cap_

_Primero lo primero….selenaso: acción de dramatizar algo sin razón alguna o simplemente por el gusto de hacerlo ante un disgusto…o en palabras simple una megasuperultra exageración de un suceso o emoción…..esta palabra nace de una chica llamada Selene que es mi amiga y que tiende a exagerar muchas cosas yo la quiero mucho y es muy linda…pero cuando le dan sus selenasos no hay quien la controle _

_Lo segundo…..creo que este cap fue más rápido que los anteriores…no es que quiera hacer la historia lenta es que luego alucino y me voy por otros rumbos y los alargo sin intención y no soy fan de hacer capitulos como d 20 hojas creo que tienen cosas mejores que hacer con su tiempo que leer un fic; pero aquí me mantuve centrada y he ahí el cap…..y bueno ya se arreglaron un par de cosas y como vieron el plan de Karin no se ve tan despiadado…creo…pero ya le toca a ella….ya casi esta todo listo para que sufra…..y aparte de eso Naruto tuvo la brillante idea de que Gaara, Hinata y él se fueran juntos y este tampoco puso mucha resistencia ya que a principio era su cita…pero a fin de cuentas quien no saldría con estos dos galanazos y más si se ponen de modo, si quieren saber como van arregladas las otras chicas vean el próximo cap en donde al fin será la venganza de Karin y la venganza de los demás_

_Y tercero…la canción del cap pasado pertenece a la película Interstella 55555 de Leji Matsumoto y Daft Punk, principalmente la canción llamada Something about us que si nunca han visto la peli o escuchado la canción tienen que verla y oírla…..y por ultimo y no por eso menos importante...sus reviews..._

_Rilka: pues como veras para no discriminar a nadie Hinatita se fue con los dos, ya sabemos como es Naruto y cuando algo se le ocurre...ay dios!!_

_Alejandra: ya ves que finalmente Hinata si se fue con Gaara al baile...jejeje creo que eso no se lo espero nadie...como rayos ira a funcionar eso...apenas viendo el otro cap..._

_Baldur Prime: aqui el capitulo nuevo, a ver que piensas de este trio loco_

_aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa: creo que son todas las a...aqui esta otro cap, lamento la tardanza...de verdad T-T_

_ShadowSunny: pues ya ves que Naruto dio su primer paso...la invito y se llevo a Gaara con ellos la verdadera lucha comienza cuando lleguen al baile...jajajajajaja_

_sussane.x: primero...como que no te acuerdas de Candy!!...sacrilegio!!...segundo, si la historia va lenta pero en este cap ya acelere las cosas...espero te haya gustado_

_Giuli-Uchiha93: no odies a Hinatita recuerdo que todo es por la venganza que nunca es buena verdad pero de ves en cuando un escarmineto a un hijo de la chhhhhhhhhhaaar no hace daño_

_Nos vemos la próxima!!_


	20. la venganza de todos

_Naruto no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes y este fic esta realizado sin fines de lucro…_

" "pensamientos de los personajes

-diálogos

**La venganza de todos……**

Lo que siguió a continuación nadie supo explicarlo………….de repente una chica lloraba y los demás reían……pero lo más importante de todo…..jamás creyeron ver como se derrumbaba enfrente de todos

-"por que……por que a mi!!"

_Flash Back_

La noche comenzaba a caer y todos en la fiesta comenzaron a animarse…como todos eran menores de edad no hubo alcohol pero claro que no falto el clásico que le pone tequila al ponche y así unos se animaron más que otros...estaban en ese asunto cuando tres personas llamaron su atención, en primer lugar por que eran tres y no dos, en segundo lugar por que las tres eran muy atractivas y nadie sabía como rayos fueron a ir las tres juntas

-guaaaaauuuu!!...que bella es Hinata

-oye!!.

-no te ofendas Hanabi no lo dije con esa intención….es decir….bueno….tu estas más bonita que ella

-mejor no lo intentes componer Konohamaru

-escúchame!!...yo se que die que era bella….pero nunca la había visto tan arreglada y me deje llevar…..pero tu estas más bonita que ella

-ah si!!-dijo con incredulidad

-si…..te ves increíble con ese vestido rosa pálido como una princesa….hace que tu cara se vea como un ángel y tu peinado….con ese cabello recogido en una coleta alta y con tu fleco….con tu maquillaje perfecto, labios y mejillas rosas y…..y…te ves tan hermosa que apenas puedo creer que hayas aceptado venir conmigo-termino de decir en forma de reverencia

Hanabi se quedo sorprendida….nunca creyó que reparara en cada detalle…..pero no iba decírselo abiertamente así que lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente provocando que él se sonrojara-sabes-le dijo-si me lo hubieras dicho en otro tono cualquiera juraría que eres gay….jejejeje

-oye!!

-es una broma

-lo se…..por que mejor no vamos a bailar quieres??

-si

Los dos adolescentes se fueron a bailar y mientras varias parejas se acercaban a Hinata, Gaara y Naruto….

-Hinata….que guardadito te lo tenias-decía una chica

-ehhh…-fue lo único que salió de su boca

-Naruto…Gaara-dijo un chico-debo de reconocer que son mis ídolos

-gracias compañero…gracias!!-dijeron los dos muy orgullosos

-dejen de presumir par de tontos….deberían de hacer que Hinata se sienta cómoda-hablo un pelinegro muy guapo con una pelirosa de su brazo

-ahh…Sakura te ves bien-dijo Naruto al ver a Sakura con un vestido verde, la parte de arriba era un corsé tipo francés y la parte de abajo era una falda ajustada a la cadera y larga, los zapatos eran del mismo color y su cabello iba recogido en una simple media cola pero ondulada la parte suelta, con maquillaje en tonos sobrios y perfecta a la vista de todos-oye!!-le dijo a Sasuke-no tienes miedo de que te la roben??

-lo mismo te digo….y para colmo lapones en bandeja de plata

-que!!

-por el amor de dios dejen de pelear el día de hoy!!...no se dan cuenta de que es una celebración-hablo una rubia

-Inooo!!...eres tu??-dijeron los presentes

-claro que soy yo…por que??-se incomodo ante la mirada de todos

-lo preguntan por que te ves muy hermosa-dijo Hinata

-de veras-y comenzó a revisarse para ver la novedad….llevaba un vestido rojo con un pequeño escote en la parte de adelante que se agarraba con unos listones que caían en la parte de la espalda que estaba descubierta, el vestido no llegaba completamente al piso sino que llegaba solo debajo de las rodillas, con zapatos rojos también con collar y arete de brillantes y también con labios rojos…dejando a muchos con la boca abierta-pues gracias!!

-nadie lo agradece más que yo créeme-dijo Shikamaru que llego al lado

-con la cara que traes no parece

-Naruto!!...no digas eso…de hecho hoy se ve más animado que de costumbre-una gota por parte de los demás

-me invitan a su grupo??

-Temari!!-exclamo Ino dejando a todos con cara de What??-donde esta tu pareja??

-pues…..siguiendo el ejemplo de Hinata…me vine con dos

-quee??...quienes??

-nosotros-aparecieron detrás de ella Kiba y Sai de traje muy elegantes

-ustedes??...como??-dijeron todos

-bueno-comenzó a explicar Kiba-en realidad llegamos al mismo tiempo íbamos tan nerviosos que no reparamos en la presencia del otro…supongo que a eso se debió la cara que puso….después de una pequeña pausa dijo que si….y nos abrazamos emocionados y ahí nos dimos cuenta de que había alguien más

-y como ya había dicho que si…ya no podían arrepentirse y venimos los tres juntos

-si-dijo un Kiba fastidiado

-comprendo que este molesto-dijo Sai-según lo que se de citas siempre tienen que ser entre dos pero ahora que veo a Hinata quizás no es tan raro

-pues si es raro..."además se ve tan bien hoy que no puedo creer que este compartiéndola toda la noche…Naruto debió de darse un tiro por incluso proponérselo él mismo"-pensó Kiba mientras contemplaba a Ino de reojo con su vestido azul sostenido por un par de tirantes y forma de U de la parte de enfrente y la espalda escotada con una pequeña abertura de media pierna hasta terminar el vestido dejando de ver sus zapatos también azules abiertos con una pequeña correa a los tobillos con su cabello rubio, suelto y planchado hacia adentro-"simplemente preciosa"..T-T

-por que mejor no nos vamos a bailar quieren??-sugirió Sakura….los demás asintieron y se fueron la pista…comenzaron a bailar entre todos, haciendo circulo y animando a todos….las cosas iban bien hasta que nuestra pareja de tres principal se dispusieron a bailar en dos y ambos hombres agarraron a Hinata para alejarla de del otro y como era de esperarse ella quedo con lo brazos extendidos y paralizada en medio de los dos…..a lo que ambos voltearon a verse y….

-que rayos haces!!-dijo Naruto

-lo mismo pregunto!!-respondió Gaara

-quiero bailar con ella solo!!

-pues yo también!!

-yo la agarre primero!!

-si a eso nos vamos ella fue mi cita primero!!

-pues entonces nunca hubieras aceptado venir en tres!!

-no lo hice!!...tuviste que decir que ibas a hacer todas mi tareas hogareñas y escolares por tres meses si aceptaba!!

-entonces de que te quejas!!

-por que mejor no elige ella!!

-excelente idea-ambos voltearon a verla y…..-y bien??-le preguntaron los dos viéndola con fuego en los ojos lo cual hacia ve un poco tétrico a Gaara

-ehh….bueno…yo….-no sabia que hacer pero vio a alguien a lo lejos que significaba su salvación-"hasta que va a servir para algo su presencia"…..bueno…KARINN!!

-Karin!!-dijeron los dos confusos

-si tengo que ir con Karin lo siento-y se fue dejándolos solos en la pista viéndose unos a otros y a ella que se alejaba…..mientras Hinata llegaba con Karin que llevaba un vestido blanco con estampados y zapatos blancos, con cabello ondulado y una cinta alrededor de su cabello también blanca…irónicamente le daba una apariencia angelical-hola...ya tienes todo listo

-si…pronto pararan la música y Ten Ten saldrá a cantar

-ahora que lo mencionas no la he visto…ni a mi primo tampoco…estas segura que vinieron??

-si…están atrás…ella esta practicando y le ayuda a mejorar sus presentación…..claro que con lo que va a suceder no creo necesite ayuda

-si claro…y como va a suceder exactamente??

-le acabo de decir que su vestido estaba desacomodado y ahí aproveche y corte por ahí para que con el movimiento poco a poco caiga y cuando menos se lo espere se queda sin ropa…simple pero efectivo

-bien…en ese caso voy a saludarla

-por que vas a hacer eso??

-pues por que es mi primo y su novia y se vería raro que no le dijera al menos suerte

-ahh...pues si…y por cierto hay algo que quiero compartirte

-si

-esto-saco el cuaderno y Hinata se puso pálida de la impresión-este es un cuaderno muy especial para mi y después de hoy….tendrás el honor de escribir en el

-y…que es??-pregunto según ella disimulada pero con algo de nerviosismo

-es el legado de mis triunfos que a partir de hoy comenzaran a ser tuyos…y mira que es un honor por que ni a Ino le permití siquiera verlo ehh…te veo después….y vete antes de que tus novios vengan a reclamarte

Ella se fue directamente con Neji y Ten Ten que estaban ensayando y les dijo lo del desperfecto del vestido…preparado como estaban buscaron rápidamente el lugar y lo cosieron sin que se dañara el mismo…minutos después se paro la música y salió uno de los estudiantes…

-bienvenidos a todos, padres de familia presentes, maestros y compañeros alumnos de esta institución…espero que estén disfrutando este día en el que festejamos la bienvenida de la primavera y tenemos algunos números preparados y el primero de ellos es una canción de nuestra querida amiga y compañera Ten Ten…así que denle una calurosa bienvenida y un gran aplauso-todos comenzaron a aplaudir y su grupo comenzó a vitorearla…ella finalmente salió dejándolos a todos boquiabiertos de lo hermosa que se veía, llevaba un vestido morado de tirantes que se ajustaba hasta la parte de su cintura y después volaba hasta el piso tapando sus pies, con su cabello suelto y lacio y unas mechas del mismo color de su vestido…en ese momento todos maldijeron la suerte del frio Hyuga….la música sonó y ella comenzó a cantar un tiempo después y bailando al ritmo de la música

_No te creo no_

_No me digas todo lo que piensas, no lo digas no_

_Solo dime cuanto me deseas, hazlo corazón _

_Que de amor tu no conoces nada, y ese mi dolor_

_Ojala estuviera equivocada, pero se que no, por eso nene_

_No me des…falsas esperanzas_

_No me engañes, no_

_No me digas cuanto es que amas, no te creo no_

_Yo no quiero ser otra en tu lista, en tu colección_

_Yo no soy muñeca que no opina, esa no soy yo_

_Pero si tú estas hablando en serio, yo te escucho amor_

_Y te pongo a prueba por un tiempo_

_Es mi condición, por eso nene _

_No me des…falsas esperanzas_

_No me engañes, no_

_No me digas cuanto es que amas, no te creo no_

_Coro y Ten Ten_

_Falsas esperanzas…no te creo amor_

_Falsas esperanzas no te creo amor_

_No me des…falsas esperanzas_

_No me engañes, no_

_No me digas cuanto es que amas, no te creo no_

_No me des…falsas esperanzas_

_No me engañes, no_

_No me digas cuanto es que amas, no te creo no_

La canción termino y todos aplaudieron excepto una persona….-pero que fue lo paso!!...por que no se cayo el vestido!!

-cálmate quieres…a lo mejor no cortaste bien-dijo Hinata intentando tranquilizarla pero estaba tan enojada que se volcó contra ella

-tuuuu….seguro que le dijiste!!

-queee…nooo!!...como crees!!...solo le desee suerte…además no sabemos que paso…de seguro lo que cortaste no fue suficiente y no cayo….no salió bien pero ya habrá otra oportunidad

-mis planes nunca habían fallado

-bueno es que eran más elaborados y este fue tan fácil que igual por lo mismo no funciono

Neji que estaba de cerca oyendo la conversación supo que de seguir así se descubriría todo, así que intervino antes de algo más sucediera

-Hinata que bueno que te encuentro!!

-que sucede??

-a Ten Ten se le cayo el vestido cuando llego conmigo tenemos que arreglárselo…ya encontramos una aguja y un hilo

-esta bien ahí voy…ya ves como funciono pero tarde-le susurro antes de irse…se alejaron ahí y una vez lejos de ella-gracias primo me estaba metiendo en un aprieto

-no me lo agradezcas además ya todos están atrás con Ten Ten y es el turno de Karin de pagar

-ese numero estuvo fantástico-comenzó a hablar el mismo estudiante y mientras presentaba a Karin….en la parte de atrás..

-reparte esto entre los invitados…

-crees que son suficientes

-no lo se…hay muchos pero puedes repartirlos entre varios alumnos, padres y algunos maestros…solo asegúrate de que los compartan entre si esta bien…

-entendido…todos a sus posiciones

Volviendo con el estudiante-para dar el discurso de bienvenida a la primavera tenemos a una alumna que nos ha dado tantas alegrías y que es un ejemplo a seguir para muchos…Karin bienvenida-aplaudieron y salió dando una pequeña reverencia en agradecimiento

-muchas gracias a todos ustedes por estar aquí….en ese día en el cual le damos bienvenida a la primavera quisiera aclarar que no se trata de darle la bienvenida a una estación sino que se trata de despedir al invierno que nos deja la navidad y el año nuevo, y de recibir gustosos el calor del sol, la alegría de las flores y de derretir en alguno de los casos el invierno de nuestros corazones-esto ultimo hizo que la mayoría se sintieran con el alma noble pero una risa sarcástica saco a todos de la ensoñación del momento provocando que Karin se molestara

-de que ríes Shikamaru!!

-de que seas precisamente tú quien diga esas palabras

-por que??

-todos los que asistimos a esta escuela sabemos que haces lo imposible para molestar a alguien, acaso no lo hiciste con Hinata cuando llego a esta escuela, lo de Sakura con esos supuestos videos

-pues fíjate que no tuve nada que ver, además ahora es mi amiga y lo se Sakura no tienes pruebas de que sea cierto

-pues fíjate que si….-saco la libreta y Karin se puso azul…instintivamente se llevo la mano a donde lo guardaba y se dio cuenta de que ahí seguía…-"entonces como??...debe de ser una trampa para que caiga pero no se le va a hacer"-pensaba, mientras que Shikamaru se puso a leer uno de los párrafos-el día de hoy llego una nueva alumna al colegio es hermana de Hanabi y claro ya se hizo amiga de Sakura y como odio a esa mujer eso me hace odiarla…

-basta!!-yo no escribí eso

-entonces tal vez escribiste esto-dijo Sakura-hoy voy a hacerle una trastada a Ten Ten ya me di cuenta de que le gusta Neji y que a él también le gusta…pero claro no se han dado cuenta de que al chico de intercambio le gusta ella y claro voy a crea una pequeña confusión…solo para divertirme…

-no….no fui yo!!

-jajajaja-rio un alumno-entonces tu escribiste esto, Sakura es bonita que mal que no le vaya a pasar bien por esa causa…es decir tengo mis propios video privados y hacerla pasar por mi no va a ser difícil

-yo no escribí eso!!

-pues extraño-intervino Termari con una copia del cuaderno y como todos tenían sus copias iban leyendo también-por que esta precisado cada detalle de las misteriosas agresiones y curiosamente tienen fecha del día anterior y del día posterior y digo al menos que seas clarividente como podrías saber lo que iba a pasar??

-ya les dije que no escribí eso!!...eso no es verdad!!-empezó a perder la compostura-...ni siquiera es el verdadero cuaderno!!-termino por decir dejando a todos boquiabiertos…los padres de familia comenzaron a escandalizarse y ni que decir de los maestros y todos comenzaron a murmurar-quiero decir que…

-no digas nada-hablo Naruto-eres una bruja ya confesaste que más quieres…además para tu información si tenemos el verdadero cuaderno…el que tu tienes es la copia

-pero que dices!!

-el verdadero cuaderno lo tengo yo-dijo Shikamaru

-como??

-yo le ayude-hablo Hinata

-tu??

-si yo….me hice tu amiga para darte la lección que te mereces…descubrí el cuaderno y lo sustraje después se lo di a Shikamaru que consiguió una liberta exacta, el miso tipo de tinta de tu lapicero e imito tu letra a la perfección y después regrese el cuaderno falso sin que te dieras cuenta, claro que nunca me imagine que lo trajeras el día d hoy y eso lo dio un plus a todo esto

-no es cierto….yo no tengo nada deben creerme

-claro que si lo tienes y lo voy a probar-se acerco a ella y comenzaron a forcejear hasta que Hinata obtuvo la libreta falsa y se la aventó a la cara-ya ves como si lo tienes!!

-como pudiste!!...eres mi amiga!!

-no te atrevas a decir eso!!...una amiga besaría al novio de ella para hacerlo terminar con su novio, una amiga atentaría con la familia de ella, que clase de amiga humilla a otra para sentirse superior…a ver…dime!!

Todos comenzaron a murmurar...-mira que engañados nos tenia…-se te hace raro acuérdate que beso a tu novio amiga….-pero que chica tan loca…-me avergonzaría ser su padre y su madre…-tan inocente que se ve…-nunca me imagine que tenias una alumna tan arrogante y malévola…-no pudiendo soportar más se fue pero no la dejaban irse así que tuvo que forcejear con varios chicos y chicas y en una de esa choco con el enorme pastel quedando completamente llena y todos comenzaron a reírse…..después de eso se derrumbo y comenzó a llorar amargamente mientras los demás reían y la mente de ella solo pensaba…

-"por que…por que a mi!!"

Fin Flash Back

Se quedaron viéndola mientras lloraba y alguno que otro aprovecho para meterle más limón a la herida…

-querida de verdad lloras??-dijo una chica sarcástica

-pobrecita-continuo otra-pero sabes…mañana es otro día y ahora que sabemos lo bruja que eres quizás dejemos que nos hagas una maldad de ves en cuando…digo para que recuerdes lo que se siente ser una perra

-me la van a pagarrr!!-gritó para salir corriendo sin que nadie la detuviera y antes de irse-les juro que me la van a pagar y que esta vez todos se van a ir al demonio!!

-eso si te dejamos chiquita!!-grito un chico-por que a partir de ahora vamos a responderte por cada una que nos hagas…así que te calmas o te calmamos!!-grito mientras le aventaba refresco bañándola y otros lo imitaron mientras le gritaban que no iban a dejarse….se fue corriendo y todos se prepararon para reanudar el baile pero el director se rehusó completamente y les pidió a todos que se fueran a casa mientras él hablaba con lo padres de familia presentes para ponerle un punto final a esta situación….a regañadientes aceptaron y se fueron mientras…

-no puedo creer que así haya terminado este baile!!-se quejaba Sakura

-creo que fue lo mejor…además eso calmara los ánimos de los padres presentes y además por si no te diste cuenta los tuyos se pusieron azules al saber que Karin había editado videos XXX para que pensaran que eras tú

-tienes razón en eso no había pensado

-lo bueno fue que todo salió bien!!...esa mujer tuvo su merecido!!...-gritaba Naruto-no lo crees Hinata??...Hinata??

-perdón…es que….me dio un poco de lastima….es decir….creo que nos pasamos nosotros

-estas hablando en serio!!...después de todo lo que nos hizo!!

-es que….me sentí mal…lo siento pero ahora dudo si fue lo correcto

-no debes dudar de que fue lo correcto-intervino Gaara llamando la atención de todos-si no lo hubieras hecho nunca se hubiera detenido, iba a ir por la vida aplastando y humillando a quien se le pusiera enfrente por que nadie tuvo nunca el valor de enfrentarla y de hacerle ver el daño que le hizo a los demás…quizás creas que se nos paso la mano y eso no lo discuto pero que era necesario para que todos reaccionaran y ella se detuviera fue lo mejor que pudimos haber hecho...no lo crees así??

-pues si tienes razón

-no te sientas mal….si quieres después la buscas para que hables con ella te parece??

-si…muchas gracias Gaara-le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y le tomo la mano, esto fue presenciado por Naruto que no dijo nada

Finalmente cada quien se fue por su lado Sasuke fue a dejar a Sakura a su casa….Neji fue con Ten Ten, Shikamaru se fue con Ino, Kiba con Temari y Sai quien los dejo solo ya que dijo que al parecer era el mal tercio, y Hinata con Naruto y Gaara llegaron a la casa de ella en compañía de Hanabi y Konohamaru que se despidió de ella y entro a la casa de Naruto ya que se iba a quedar a dormir ahí….y una vez solos los tres

-bueno pues llego el momento-dijo Hinata para romper la tensión-fue una noche estupenda la pase muy bien con los dos pero tengo que elegir y la verdad es que…

-espera!!-intervino Naruto-no tienes que elegir por que yo me retiro

-que!!-dijeron Gaara y Hinata

-la verdad es que yo te amo y lo único que quiero es verte feliz y él te hace feliz y eso es suficiente para mi…él es el mejor hombre para ti y por eso te dejo libre para que seas feliz, después de todo tu yo ya tuvimos nuestra oportunidad y no funciono…así que solo me resta desearles toda la felicidad del mundo-se dio la media vuelta y entro a su casa dejando a los solos y en silencio

_Continuara _

_Primero que nada no me maten por este final…no es el final final….el gran final es el próximo episodio y las cosas no se quedan así como así…aun falta que pasa con Karin, de que habló Sarutobi con los padres presentes y por supuesto si Hinata se queda con Gaara_

_Del cap espero que me dejen su review y no se que les haya parecido el castigo de Karin si estuvo bien, flojo o mal díganlo todo...solo espero haber llenado sus expectativas ya que esta espera fue maratinica...y claro antes de que se me olvide, la canción que aparece se llama falsas esperanzas y es de Christina Aguilera y ojala que la hayan escuchado y la buena nueva es que no voy a tardar mucho en actualizar ya la fin la computadora se ha arreglado!!...y justo escribo este cap en ella…así que nos vemos pronto y aquí van sus reviews…._

_kaoru tsukimine: pues he ahi la venganza...espero que te haya gustado...aunque con algunos remordimientos de conciencia..pero solo pasajeros...creo que despues de todo la brea no hubiera estado de mas_

_Guili-uchiha93: no los odies son tan buenos...en muchos sentidos...pero atmbien son humanos y claro que tienen derecho a equivocarse...solo espero que hoara no odies a Naruto por su ocurrencia de retiarse_

_Alejandra: aqui la continuacion despues de casi un mes...no tengo vergüenza...pero ya esta la venganza y espero que te haya gustado_

_ShadowSunny: bueno Naruto se retiro de la contienda...pero claro esto no queda aqui...aun hace falta saber la desicion de Hinata_

_La verdad no se que poner: este es oficialmente el nick mas extraño que he visto...menos mal que yo si se...ya esta la venganza contra Karin...solo espero que te haya gustado_

_aaaaa: aqui esta la conti...solo deja un review que pienso que no les va a gustar esta venganza...aaaaaaa (lloro)_

_Baldur Prime: finalmente esta aqui el cap...un poco más largo de lo usual creo...en fin...espero te guste y deja el review_

_Hasta la próxima….._


	21. disculpa

HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES PARECE QUE EL DESTINO NO QUIERE QUE LES ACTUALICE Y ES QUE ESO DE MI COMPU SI NO ES UN VIRUS, ES OTRA COSA Y POR LO PRONTO NO LES PUEDO ACTUALIZAR….ADEMÁS DE LA HORRENDA DESGRACIA DE QUE EL MALDITO VIRUS HIJO DE LA CHIN…..NO DEJO QUE SE RESPALDARA LA CARPETA DE MIS FICS….A DECIR VERDAD NINGUNA CARPETA…ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE PERDÍ TODO…MI MÚSICA….MIS VIDEOS Y SI LO QUE PIENSAN MIS FICS….ASÍ QUE EN LO QUE SON PERAS O MANZANAS….TENGO QUE DEJARLOS SIN FIC….Y LO PEOR ES QUE YA LLEVABA MÁS DE LA MITAD DEL CAP….T-T….PERO AUN TENGO LA IDEA DE LO QUE ESCRIBÍ ASÍ QUE ES CUESTIÓN DE TIEMPO….POR SU COMPRENSIÓN MUCHAS GRACIAS….


	22. la redencion

_Naruto no me pertenece y este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro_

" "_- diálogos _

_-pensamientos de los personajes_

**La redención **

-no puedo creer lo que me dices!!-gritaba un moreno

-pues créelo-contesto un rubio

-eres un idiota!!...es decir que todo lo que hicimos no valió de nada…..de haber sabido que esto iba a terminar así ni siquiera me tomo la molestia de ayudarte!!

-debo de darle la razón esta vez, por que no esperaste a que mi prima decidiera

-ahhh!!...no lo se!!-grito poniéndose los brazos en la cabeza-fue algo que me salió de repente….se veía tan feliz a su lado y eso es lo único que quiero y si para ella ser feliz con Gaara es lo que quiere quien soy yo para interponerse

-aun así…..que hubiera pasado si te hubiera elegido??-pregunto Shikamaru

-quizás no lo sepamos nunca…pero dejemos eso de lado…tenemos que ir a la reunión

-que reunión??-pregunto Sasuke

-no te lo dijeron tus padres

-no me quede en casa

-nos dijeron que fuéramos hoy a la escuela en el gimnasio al parecer el director quiere hablar lo ocurrido con ya sabes quien-explico Neji

-ahh….pues vamos entonces

En otra parte……

-y entonces eso te dijo-habló una rubia

-si

-pero no espero a que dijeras algo??-pregunto una pelirosa

-no

-y que paso con Gaara??-pregunto una peliazul más pequeña

-puessssss…..-se sonrojo hinata-verán

-queeee!!-dijeron las otras tres más interesadas

-cuando se fue Naruto me dijo que era muy bella

-si

-y tan hermosa que entendía por que lo traía de cabeza

-siiiii

-y que los juntos seria ten hermoso y bello…..quizás lo mejor que puede pasarme en la vida

-ohhh!!-dijeron las demás muy emocionadas-y luego??

-se fue

-queeee!!...como que se fue!!

-si….se dio la media vuelta y me dijo que eso seria perfecto si tan solo yo lo amara…pero era evidente que no

Y en otra parte….

-como que era evidente que no??-dijo una rubia

-fue lo que ella me pregunto-dijo un pelirrojo-y fue cuando le respondí que ella amaba a Naruto….su cara cuando se fue la delato…la estuve llamando varias veces y ella solo miraba el lugar por donde se fue

-de veras??

-si……tuve que tomarla y hacerla verme para que se diera cuenta de que todavía seguía conmigo y aun así mientras nos veíamos sin decir nada bajaba su cabeza y miraba a su casa

-como sabes que no fue por que sentía culpable o la emoción del momento

-es por la mirada de sus ojos…..se ven tan vivos y feliz cuando lo ve…reflejan un brillo especial y eso no sucede cuando me ve a mi…y por eso me fui

-y después que hizo ella

-no lo se…

-como que no lo sabes…la dejaste en la calle

-bueno estaba enfrente de su casa

-la dejaste en la calle!!

-jejejejejejejeje

-como pudiste!!

-yo era el que tenia el corazón roto

-por elección y exactamente tuya

-no me iba a quedar con ella sino me quería solo por que el otro idiota me dijo que lo hiciera

-ya no redundemos en ese asunto quieres??...además ya no tiene caso…mejor vámonos a la famosa reunión

-ve tu…..yo no tengo ganas…luego me cuentas

-ok…nos vemos

Una vez que estaban todos juntos en la famosa reunión, obviamente tuvieron que verse las caras al menos de parte Naruto y Hinata quienes se sentaron en polos opuestos y sus amigos en señal de apoyo hicieron lo mismo, a él le extraño no ver a Gaara cerca de ella y que Temari no estuviera con ellos y sentada en otro lugar alejado, los alumnos fueron llegando y una vez que estuvieron todos reunidos el director y los demás profesores llegaron y se acomodaron al frente de ellos, todos murmuraban sobre de que tenían que hablar….aunque la mayoría sabia de que no sabían que era lo que iban a hacer con ellos

-mjmmm-carraspeo el director para que todos se callaran y una vez que tuvo la atención de todos-estamos aquí para discutir obviamente lo sucedido en el baile, hablo específicamente para los que no lo sepan que lo dudo….de la humillación que sufrió una señorita en pleno baile…..claro que no puedo decir que ustedes no tengan razón en lo que hicieron, pero lo cierto es que durante todos estos años que hemos estado aquí y hablando por los profesores, hemos intentado hacer de ustedes unas personas de provecho y tomamos las medidas pertinentes para que eso suceda…los premiamos por sus triunfos, los apoyamos en sus fracaso y lo más importante de todo….los castigamos cuando se lo merecen y en la medida de lo que hayan hecho….se que lo sucedido desde el punto de vista suyo es justo y que la señorita tuvo la culpa……pero la verdad es que no es culpa….si en alguien tiene que caer la responsabilidad tendría que ser en mi….yo estoy el frente de esta institución y todo lo que ustedes hagan se refleja en la educación que he profesado e impartido durante todos estos años….no fui capaz de ver lo que sucedía y exploto enfrente de mi, pero les prometo que eso no va a volver a suceder….lo que ha venido sucediendo no puede volver a suceder…es por eso que he hablado con sus padres para llegar a una conclusión….y esta ha sido…enviarlos de campamento…..-todos se quedaron mirándose unos a otros sin entender la clase de "castigo que eso significaba"-los enviaremos de campamento durante tres días……y toda esta semana las clases serán suspendidas con el fin de que descansen el resto de la semana una vez que hayan trabajado….partirán hoy por la tarde….sus padres les dirán a donde llegar y allá los esperara la subdirectora Tsunade y eso es todo….pueden regresar a su casa y nos veremos hasta la semana entrante-todos salieron desconcertados y se fueron rumbo a su casa para interesados en saber lo del campamento aunque después de tanta confusión algunos comenzaron a tomarlo con filosofía…..

-pueden creer que nos enviaran de campamento!!...esto es lo mejor que nos ha pasado!!-decía en alumno muy emocionado a lo lejos y después de él todos se pusieron de buen humor

-de haber sabido que esto iba a pasar lo hubiéramos hecho desde hace mucho tiempo!!-decía un Naruto animado

-no lo se-decía Sasuke-esto es raro…..nos dan un premio por lo que hicimos…yo esperaba algo así como una suspensión de una semana y de trabajos forzados como mínimo

-deja de quejarte quieres…eso no pasó así que nos vamos de paseo

-mmm…pues a mi también se me hizo raro

-Nejiiiiiii

-que!!...Sasuke tiene razón esto es muy raro digo los demás no tiene vela en el entierro solo nos siguieron el juego y por lo menos nosotros si merecíamos que nos castigaran

-pues si queremos saber que pasa vamos nuestras casas les parece o es acaso también miran algo raro en eso

-tonto-dijeron los dos y se fue cada quien por su lado

-Shikamaru tu que piensas??

-en que podre descansar en paz

-T-T…por que pregunte…nos vemos en la tarde

Así cada quien se fue por su lado…los padres no les dieron mucha explicación….solo les dieron el mapa y que llevaran varios juegos deportivos de ropa, lo necesario para la higiene, ropa para dormir, unos pares de tenis y las cosas para peinarse….salieron de sus casas y llegaron al campamento…..debían de reconocer que estaba bastante lejos y tan escondido que ni siquiera había señal de celular por lo que sabían que era inservible…y una vez que llegaron….Tsudane salió a recibirlos con dos hombres…uno flaco con cabello largo negro y con cara de serpiente y otro un poco más fuerte también de cabello blanco

-me alegra que estén aquí-hablo Tsunade-como sabrán este campamento esta hecho para ustedes especialmente……y como les habrán informado sus padres lo que tienen que traer es ropa deportiva, sus productos de higiene personal, la ropa para dormir y tenis…..como también se habrán dado cuenta aquí no hay señal de celular…pues bien, todo tiene una razón de ser….lo que no les dijimos y en la escuela y lo que no les dijeron sus padres es que ahora y por los próximos tres días ustedes recibirán un entrenamiento especial….dicho en otras palabras un entrenamiento militar…es por eso que estas dos personas están a mi lado…..son generales destacados que me ayudaran y adentro hay todavía más que nos harán el favor de ayudarnos…..a partir de mañana se levantaran a las 6:30 de la mañana y se les darán solo 30 minutos para su arreglo personal ya que a las 7:00 llamaran a sus casa para hacerles saber que aun están con vida y no tienen que excederse de un minuto exactamente ya que al minuto se les corta la llamada, esto es ya que son demasiados como para que todavía se extiendan hablando por teléfono, a las 7:30 y se sirve el desayuno y las 8:30 se presentaran en el campo que se les indique….cada grupo tendrá su propio supervisor que será con el que compartirán el primer día y los días siguientes serán atendidos por diferentes supervisores….ahora como son demasiados es imposible que se rolen todos los supervisores por lo que los del primer grado compartirán los supervisores y lo mismo sucederá con los segundos y terceros, cada quien tiene su propio método de enseñanza y no será cuestionado…….pero eso no es todo…..este entrenamiento determinara quien regresa a su casa y quien se queda, se les evaluara por grupo y los grupos que pasen las pruebas podrán regresar a casa y los que no pasen serán inmediatamente transportados al verdadero regimiento y serán enrolados como soldados….ahora….

-ESTAN LOCOS!!-grito un alumno que al igual que otros no creía lo que le decían-QUE TIENE QUE VER ESTO CON LO SUCEDIDO!!

-SI QUE TIENE QUE VER!!-comenzaron a protestar los demás

-ES ILEGAL LO QUE HACEN!!

-NO!!-llamó la atención el cara de serpiente-NO ES ILEGAL….SUS PADRES NOS FIRMARON LA AUTORIZACION Y ADEMÁS FUE SU IDEA Y COMO SON MENORES DE EDAD NO LES QUEDA DE OTRA MÁS QUE ACATAR LO QUE SE LES ORDENA Y SIN RENEGAR O LOS QUE ME TOQUEN VAN A SUFRIR MUCHO ENTENDIDO!!...-GULP!!-fue lo que se escucho ya que el hombre les inspiro mucho, pero mucho miedo-ah por cierto yo soy Orochimaru es un gusto-termino con una sonrisa perversa

-oye no los asustes tanto….no es como si los fuéramos a matar…por lo menos no ahora…..claro que si son chicas hermosas no tienen nada de que……………….ZAC…POW……..-de repente vieron como la respetable subdirectora Tsunade se tendió a golpes al hombre de cabello blanco con una fuerza descomunal que cualquiera podía pensar que podía matarlo si quisiera-aaaaaayayayayayayayayayayyyyyyyyyyyy!!….no me golpees te juro que es solo broma!!

-pues no me gustan tus bromas de este tipo…te juro que si te veo haciendo algo extraño!!

-que noooo!!..."al menos que te des cuenta"….mjm…por cierto yo soy Jiaraya!!...las mujeres se rinden a mis pies con tan solo verme y soy el mejor jajajajajajajajajajajajajaaaa!!-todos se quedaron en silencio presenciándolo y el mirándolo con una gota en su cabeza y un tic nervioso en el ojo-bueno pues que esperan pasen a su habitación!!

-no tan deprisa-lo interrumpió Tsunade-se me olvidada que todas las chicas de un mismo grupo compartirán un solo dormitorio…pero no se preocupen están extremadamente amplio y no tendrán problemas en acomodarse, lo mismo va con el grupo de los hombres….ahora si retírense, báñense y vayan a la cena donde les presentaremos a los demás encargados

Se metieron al campamento y comprobaron que realmente era demasiado extenso y sabían que un grupo de hombres y mujeres cabía en cada cuarto, tenían baños termales separados de hombres y mujeres también extensos como no tenían tiempo que perder se bañaron de prisa para no estar todos juntos al mismo tiempo ya que entonces el espacio si ve reducido, después de eso se fueron a ponerse su ropa de dormir y pasaron a cenar, ahí vieron a los que serian también sus torturadores, había también unos jóvenes pero quien llamo la atención fue uno que se parecía mucho a Sasuke de no ser por que tenia unas ojeras alrededor de sus ojos y por que Sasuke estaba con todos sino podrían jurar que es el mismo, se sentaron a cenar pero antes de comer se levantaron y se presentaron a los que no conocían todavía

-mjm….-carraspeo un adulto con muchas cicatrices en la cara-yo soy Ibiki y solo quiero decirles que me especializo en torturar gente y deben rezar para que no sea yo su asesor-después de eso se sentó como si nada hubiera pasado

-yo soy Kurenai es un gusto conocerlos a todos-dijo sonriente y muchos hombres pensaron que debería de tocarles esa mujer tan hermosa

-que gusto ni que nada….no vamos a ser amigos se los aseguro gusanos, yo soy Anko y me asegurare de que suden hasta la ultima gota de su patético ser

-hola….yo soy Itachi Uchiha y si soy hermano de Sasuke….pero no crean que voy a ser condescendiente o piadoso con ustedes, al contrario….sepan que mi hermano me odia y yo lo odio y solo por ese hecho me hace odiarlos a ustedes también y a los que sean sus mejores amigos……cuidado

Y así siguieron las presentaciones hasta que el último termino y finalmente se dispusieron a cenar en un silencio sepulcral hasta que Tsunade se harto….-una cosa es que coman en silencio y otra cosa es que se oigan hasta como la cuchara golpea al plato….pueden hablar al menos mientras cenan

-ahhhhhhhh!!-se escucho un suspiro generalizado y todos comenzaron a hablar

-en que creen que estaban pensando nuestros padres cuando se les ocurrió mandarnos aquí-decía Naruto

-ve tu a saber…..pero de verdad que tiene que ver esto con Karin-decía Neji-y tu tonto por que no has ido con mi prima

-a que voy a ir….debe de estar muy pegadita con Gaara y ya se que yo les deje el camino libre pero tampoco soy masoquista

-es que acaso no lo sabes??-intervino Kiba

-saber que??

-dios de verdad no lo sabes-dijo Sasuke-de verdad necesitas una novia o al menos una hermana

-de que hablan??

-es que acaso no lo has notado-dijo Shikamaru

-notar que!!

-por dios hasta donde llega la estupidez humana-dijo Kiba-solo mira hacia donde esta Hianta y ve si notas algo extraño

-pues que esta con sus amigas….mmmmm-su mente comenzó a carburar y se dio cuenta de que en ningún momento Gaara se le había acercado y volteo a verlo a él que estaba con Rock Lee, Shino y Choji cenando muy amenamente-no los he visto juntos…no me digan que tan rápido tuvieron su primer problema de novios

-no tonto-dijo Sasuke-no pueden tener una pelea de novios si ni siquiera lo son, ni siquiera lo son, ni siquiera lo son, ni siquiera lo son, ni siquiera lo son, ni siquiera lo son, ni siquiera lo son, ni siquiera lo son-fue lo ultimo que escucho Naruto intentado procesar la información…y cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que significaban estas palabras…….

-SSIII!!...ZAAAAAAZZZZ!!-los demás se levantaron a taparle la boca antes de que hiciera un escándalo mayúsculo

-quieres calmarte-susurro Saskue mientras le cerraba la boca junto con los otros haciendo que casi se asfixie-acaso pretendes que nos pongan un castigo antes de que todo esto comience demente!!

-tiene razón-le dijo Neji-como es posible que no lo sepas todos aquí lo saben

-mmmmm…sugiero que lo soltemos-dijo Shikamaru-se esta poniendo azul y no queremos matarlo-todos lo soltaron y este exhalo profundamente

-de verdad no son novios…..pero yo les deje el camino libre porque??

-como que por que??...es evidente que no se quieren….o bueno al menos ella no

-y como saben eso??...como pueden estar tan seguros

-a mi me lo dijo Temari-dijo Kiba-ya sabes que es su hermana y dudo mucho que me haya dicho mentiras

-y ustedes??-le pregunto al resto

-obvio Sakura

-Ten Ten

-Ino

-que por cierto-dijeron los tres-son sus mejores amigas y dudamos que nos hayan mentido…..además-solo prosiguió Neji-olvidas que soy su primo y que vivimos en la misma casa….así que convencido incrédulo

-si…si…pero de haber sabido…y si así paso-habló sin saber que decir claramente….-por que no me ha buscado!!

-por que habría de hacerlo-salió Neji en defensa de su prima-tu fuiste él que la dejo primero y a estas alturas todos se preguntan por que no las has buscado……además crees que es fácil para ella venir a decirte fíjate que ya no estoy con Gaara por que me dejo el camino libre y ahora podemos ser felices, así que por que no olvidamos que me dejaste y listo-termino sarcástico

-bueno no…pero

-pero nada…tu eres el culpable de todo esto…si tan solo hubieras esperado a que ella decidiera pero noooo…tuviste que ser el mártir de la historia

-esta bien…esta bien lo reconozco fue mi culpa….y ahora que hago

-búscala y dile que la quieres-sugirio Kiba

-si…puedo hacer eso….o puedo hacer otra cosa-dijo con una sonrisa zorruna y con una idea en la cabeza….los demás sabían que nada bueno iba a salir de eso-puedo fingir que no se nada y conquistarla de nuevo……siiiiii

-que!!...otra vez con lo mismo-renegaron los restantes….-por dios nooooo!!

-ohh…vamos será por estos tres días y además no tienen que hacer nada solo hacerle los locos si les preguntan, es más digan que no creo nada….estoy seguro que eso servirá y les creerán fácilmente

-en eso tienes razón

-que quieres decir con eso Nejiiii

-yo no lo dije, fuiste tú

-bueno ya…..-intervino Shikamaru-sabes que vas a hacer

-bueno lo que voy a hacer es………….

En otra mesa…..

-creen que Naruto sepa no eres novia de Gaara??-preguntaba Ten Ten

-pues a estas alturas-respondió Sakura-hasta las piedras lo saben

-si pero hablamos de Naruto que no se te olvide

-tiene razón-dijo Ino-de haberlo sabido ya hubiera armado un alboroto y hubiera venido con ella

-o tal vez es que no lo cree-habló Hinata-ya sabemos como es y cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza no hay quien lo saque de ella

-eso si…..y no piensas ir a decirle personalmente

-lo he pensado pero no se…..es decir…..el me dejo primero y me da cosa ir así de repente y decirle que Gaara también hizo lo mismo

-ohh…ya se…ya se!!-dijo Ino emocionada-por que no lo conquistas

-quee!!

-si!!...mira te le acercas así como sin querer queriendo….le ayudas en uno que otro detalle aparentemente sin importancia y aprovechas para darle una de esas sonrisas que lo derriten…y le saludas tocándole la mano de tal manera de que parezca un "accidente" y cuando ya este rendido le dices que no tienes nada que ver con Gaara y así como tú se lo dijiste te creerá

-me gusta esa idea

-pues aplícala a partir de mañana

-si eso hare

Y así quedaron las cosas y al siguiente día……

Primer Día

6:30 am……-suena una alarma y todos se levantan…los hombres no tuvieron mucho problema en su aseo personal ya que solo se lavaban la cara, los dientes, se peinaban y se ponían la ropa…..pero la mujeres…….

-no puedo creer que haiga una mega fila jamás saldremos a tiempo….-se quejo Ten Ten

-pues a dificultades como esta soluciones rápidas

-y que tienes en mente Sakura

-veras…..chicas!!...chicas!!-grito y todas le pusieron atención-tenemos solo media hora y como mujeres que somos hay que reconocer que nos tardamos bastante en nuestro arreglo personal, ahora como vamos a ejercitarnos durante todo el día por que no dejamos el glamour a un lado y no nos ponemos maquillaje, solo lo esencial como el polvo y una cola de caballo en nuestro pelo, de esa manera tardaremos menos en el espejo y hagamos dos filas unas se lavan los dientes y la cara mientras que las otras se peinan y mientras estén ocupados el espejo y el lavabo las demás nos cambiamos y así rolándonos saldremos a tiempo, que les parece??

-tienes razón-la apoyaron….-comencemos!!...de esa manera se cambiaron todas sin problemas y salieron a tiempo junto con otras de otros grupos que salieron corriendo y sin peinar

7:00 am…..-todos fueron a llamar a sus casa y de paso les confiscaron sus teléfonos celulares….que si bien era cierto que no había señal tampoco querían filmaciones o fotitos durante el entramiento

7:30 am…-se fueron al desayuno que consistía en cereal, fruta y jugo de naranja…raquítico para muchos

8:30 am….todos se fueron a sus respectivas áreas y en donde estaban Naruto y Hinata….solo esperaban a su asesor….y cuando este llego…

-no puede ser!!...es ese!!-dijeron las chicas al verlo-ese pervertido!!...que dios nos libre!!-gritaron asustadas y cuando estuvieron frente a frente…

-bueno, bueno no se asusten niñas no les voy a hacer nada, es más todos deberían de temerme por que no van a salir hoy vivos…jajajajajaaa…bueno ya les había dicho que soy Jiraya y como se lo imaginaran seré su asesor, todo el día de hoy estarán conmigo….no seré suave con ninguno de ustedes, no me interesan las razones por las que están aquí, así que eso de que soy inocente no se aplica conmigo así que para comenzar….den veinte vueltas al campo aquí los esperare...COMIENCEN!!-todos comenzaron a correr

-no puedo creerlo...ufff...que estemos aquí….-decía Sakura-y a todo esto donde diablos esta Karin….si estamos aquí es por ella!!

-no puede ser que no la reconozcan….uffff

-que dices Ino….donde está??

-ves a esa peliroja…seria, con su pants holgado y sin una gota de maquillaje

-es esa bonita y seria…..yo pensé que era de nuevo ingreso

-pues esa es Karin

-estas bromeando

-no….recuerda que fui su amiga durante mucho tiempo y la vi sin maquillaje y en fachas….uf….y aunque me cueste admitirlo se mejor sin maquillaje que con él y te aseguro que es ella, solo que no ufff…anda de intrigosa por eso no la han reconocido

-ya se me hacia extraño que ufff…no viniera…crees que tenga algo en mente

-lo dudo….ya hubiera hecho algo

-DEJEN DE CHACHAREAR COMO SI ESTUVIERAN EN LA FRUTERIA Y PONGANSE A CORRER Y CUANDO TERMINEN ME HARAN 100 LAGARTIJAS Y POR CADA UNO DE USTEDES QUE SE RINDA SE LES DARÁN A TODOS 10 LAGARTIJAS MÁS ASÍ QUE TENGAN CUIDADO DE NO CANSARSE…….-las ordenes siguieron así durante toda la mañana donde hicieron de todo- abdominales, saltar la cuerda, se barrieron en el piso, saltaron obstáculos hasta que al fin dieron las 3:00 de la tarde

3:00 pm…..-hemos terminado este medio día….van a comer y regresan a las 5 y de ahí continuaremos hasta las nueve ahora váyanse y si para cuando termine de contar 30 no se han ido el que se quede estará sin comer y trabajando más….ahora váyanse!!...uno….dos…-tardo más en decirles que ellos en llegar a la cafetería y justo cuando creían que estaban en las peores condiciones llegaron los de Orochimaru y se dieron cuenta de que eso podía empeorar

-no puede ser vienen peor que nosotros…y eso que falta todavía la tarde…porqueeee….esa bruja de Karin

-ya deja eso Ten Ten….nosotros también tuvimos que ver…yo lo siento por los pobres que de verdad son inocentes

-hay Sakura..y a todo esto donde esta??

-ves a esa niña seria pelirroja

-si…noooooo…es esa??

-según Ino

-no es según Ino-intervino la misma-es ella...créanme la conozco…..pero quien iba a imaginar, creo que le dio duro lo que le hicimos ya hasta me dio pena

-pues si se ve afectada, pero se recuperara hierba mala nunca muere o en este caso no se da por vencida

-pues si jajajajajajaja-rieron todas

-estará bien no se preocupen

Terminaron de comer y aprovecharon para descansar un rato mientras la comida les bajaba un poco y Hinata se disculpo para ir al baño, un par de ojos la siguieron e inmediatamente después de ella la persona se levanto y la siguió….ella entro hizo lo que tenia que hacer y cuando se lavaba las manos y se retocaba el pelo

-"no puedo creer que haya sudado tanto y es que me ejercito para no perder la línea"-pensaba mientras se acomodaba cuando de repente escucho que alguien entro y cerro con seguro la puerta-"que pasa"….quien es??

-soy yo

-tú….que quieres

-solo hablar

-de que, no encuentro nada de que hablar

-ah no, pues veras que yo tengo varios temas y entre ellos esta lo que me hiciste junto a la bola de tus amigos y la traición de la que fui objeto por parte tuya

-así que tienes las narices de decirme que yo te traicione, eso si que no me lo esperaba y dime pensabas en eso cuando me hiciste creer que Naruto estaba enamorado de ti y lo besaste para que termináramos, disculpa pero no lo creo

-y por eso tenían que humillarme en la escuela enfrente de todos!!

-ahh-Hinata puso cara de incredulidad-le hicimos lo mismo a Sakura y sus "famosas películas XXX" o es que ya se te olvido….

-mira….

-olvídalo quieres no tienes moral para decir que actué mal cuando tú actuaste peor que todos y ahora que te toco a ti ya te sentiste mal verdad, pues para que veas que con la vara que mides serás medida

-esta bien lo reconozco actué mal, es solo que nunca tuve amigas y los chicos que me gustaban solo era para hacer eso y por dinero

-eso no justifica lo que hiciste

-si ya se…..los demás no tienen la culpa de que no desquitara con quienes realmente eran pero eso puede cambiar te lo juro

-y como??...yo no entiendo como es que si te fue tan mal fueras igual con otras personas, como humillaste cuando sabes lo que es ser humillado

-no lo se….en algún momento pensé que ya no iba a ser a la que humillaran y utilizaran y que ahora iba a ser yo quien lo hiciera y me lo creí tanto que perdí mis sentimientos como persona, pero tenía que hacerlo no iba a sufrir más y olvide que los demás sufrían como lo sufrí yo una vez….pero puedo cambiar aun no es tarde ya tuve mi escarmiento ya todos saben que yo fui la mala y que ustedes están bien…..no podemos comenzar de cero

-quizás…..no lo puedo asegurar…es decir tienes idea de cuanta gente te odia de verdad

-si…lo se pero si tú me ayudaras todo sería más fácil

-como se que no es un plan tuyo para destruirnos de nuevo??

-si no me crees esta bien…..pero te daré una prueba de que esta vez será diferente-termino y salió del baño dejándola sola Hinata regreso con las demás y llegó a tiempo para regresar al entrenamiento pero esta vez Jiraya les pidió que se sentaran en el piso

-bueno sigue la siguiente parte del entrenamiento….pero una par de ustedes será afortunados….como pueden ver allá tenemos unos costales y si están pensando en una carrera de costales les digo que si es eso….se juntaran en pareja, hombre y mujer, agarraran un costal se meterán en él se van a línea de salida y una vez ahí esperaran a que yo de la señal y después comienza la carrera…el ganador tendrá la tarde libre de mi entrenamiento y puede observarse a sentar como sufren los otros….sin más preámbulos vayan a escoger su pareja y costal

-"bien ahí voy"…Naruto quieres ser mi pareja

-yo…"no puede ser ella vino"…eh si claro…pero que hay con Gaara no se molestara

-no te preocupes por él ya esta con alguien más y yo quiero concursar contigo

-bueno….se agacho a agarrar el costal pero la suave mano de Hinata choco con la suya, levanto su vista y sus rostros se vieron y ella le dio una sonrisa soñadora que lo dejo mudo y rojo

-entonces nos vamos…-le dijo con inocencia que lo desarmo por completo

-ahh…si-la comenzó a seguir como zombi y se metieron al costal

-BIEN!!...EN SUS MARCAS!!...LISTOS!!...FUERAAAAA!!

Y todos salieron saltando de un lado se podía ver a Sasuke con Sakura, del otro a Ten Ten con Neji, Ino con Shikamaru y Naruto le dijo a Hinata

-ellos son nuestros rivales más cercanos así que hay que dar lo mejor

-si!!

Siguieron saltando y con el paso de la carrera unos comenzaron a tropezarse y caer para llevarse a otros entre las patas, todo iba bien hasta que Ino se tropezó y cayó junto con Shikamaru llevándose a Neji y a Ten Ten al piso…Naruto sonrió solo le quedaba Sasuke y Sakura y ya era la recta final iban delante de todos pero Sasuke y Sakura iban a dar pelea….

-tenemos que ganarrrr!!...Sakura!!-grito con fuego en su espalda

-ssiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!-grito con el mismo entusiasmo……ya casi los alcanzaban y ya casi de llegaban…todos estaban emocionados gritando los nombres de cada pareja cuando de repente……………………………………………………….

-que es esoooo!!-se escucho y todo se puso negro y cuando abrieron los ojos…..Naruto y Hinata estaban tirados en el piso arriba de Sasuke y Sakura y los cuatro vieron como pasaba la línea de meta Gaara y Sasame gritando y brincando por haber ganado y librarse del entrenamiento

-siiiiii….lo logramossss-gritaba Sasame mientras abrazaba a Gaara y este la levantaba en brazos y le daba vueltas en el aire

-pero que paso??-preguntaba una Naruto confundido y con la cara roja

Mini Flash Back

Iban saltando a punto de llegar a la meta cuando de repente Jiraya se distrae y mira al cielo y ve una cosa redonda y negra en el aire

-que es esooooo!!-gritaron varios

-es un ave-dijo uno

-no es un avión-dijo otro

-es…..es…..una pelota??-dijeron todos confusos tanto escándalo distrajo a los cuatro competidores en los costales y Sakura y Naruto pensaron….-"que pelota??"-alzaron la vista al cielo y la pelota de futbol cayó entre las dos parejas provocando que Sakura saltara sobre ella y cayendo estrepitosamente pero al intentar evitar un gran golpe se sujeto de Sasuke que resbalo y al caer golpeo la pelota que reboto hasta donde estaba Naruto que no pudo hacer nada para evitar el impacto en su cara y tambaleándose llevándose a Hinata de paso dando lugar a que ella callera también y ambos sobre Sakira y Sasuke que ya se encontraban el piso y por ultimo que Gaara y Sasame pasaran de largo y proclamándose victoriosos…..

-ups jiraya lo siento!!-grito una mujer que salto una pequeña barda

-Anko??

-creo que la pelota se vino hasta acá con mucha fuerza jejejejejej…lo siento!!-agarro la pelota y se fue dejando a todos con cara de…oO'

Fin Mini Flash Back

-no puedo creer hayamos ganado-decía la incrédula Sasame sentada en el pasto junto con Gaara

-si aunque fue de la casualidad…pero no me quejo

-jejeje…tienes razón fue de casualidad……oye…es cierto que ya no andas con Sakura??

-no

-vaya…y bueno sino es mucha molestia que piensas hacer??

-no se tal vez regrese a mi otra escuela recuerda que soy de intercambio

-o puedes quedarte

-y para que….

-pues no se….recuperarte de la desilusión salir con otra chica

-salir con otra chica??...-dijo mientras sonreía-y quien querría salir conmigo??

-bromeas!!...como que quien??...cualquier chica querría salir contigo…no te das cuenta que las traes locas

-y tú??

-yo que??

-a ti te gustaría salir conmigo…..también te traigo loca-dijo medio burlón pero serio

-oyeeee!!-dijo roja de la cara-si me gustas y me gustaría salir contigo pero no me traes loca…bueno al menos no de una manera psicótica

-entonces crees que saliendo de aquí querrías salir conmigo??

-bueno si…..pero no si me estas reemplazando por Hinata

-como crees eso….claro que no…es cierto que me enamore de Hinata pero ella no me quiere y tengo que ver hacia adelante además solo quiero que seas mi amiga si se da algo más sería muy afortunado ya que eres muy bonita y muy buena persona

-de verdad jejejejeje…bueno…si…pero no tanto….bueno si…ay ya ni se lo que digo

-HEY USTEDES-llamó Jiraya-YA ES HORA DE REGRESAR, VENGAN PARA QUE ENTREN CON LOS OTROS Y CENEN

-vaya no puedo creer que ya sean las nueve-dijo Gaara

-pues ya ves…el tiempo pasa rápido….vámonos

9:30 pm…..en el baño termal antes de la cena

-saben??...hoy Karin me pidió disculpas en el baño

-de verdad??...y eso??-pregunto Sakura

-pues me explico por que era así con todos y además de que me dará una prueba de que habla con la verdad

-nooooo!!-dijo Ino

-y que más??pregunto interesada Ten Ten

-nada más, me pregunto que va a hacer….y bueno, ya aplique mi plan con Naruto…hoy en la carrera de los costales jejejejejejeje

-y que pasó??-preguntaron

-pues pasó que de querer conquistar fui conquistado-mencionaba un rubio

-explícate-habló un moreno

-pues que iba con ella, con mi plan estructurado en mi cabeza, le pedí que fuera mi compañera, le pregunte por Gaara y cuando me propuse a ponerla nerviosa……

-ajaaaaaa

-pues le sostuve "accidentalmente" la mano y luego lo vi para sonreírle tiernamente-decía la peliazul

-y después

-me quede en blanco….se veía tan hermosa…..y hasta que me habló reaccione y el resto es historia

-entonces el plan funciona!!-gritaban las chicas

-el plan no funciona!!-renegaban los chicos

-si solo espero a mañana a ver como funcionan las cosas-decía feliz Hinata

-a ver si mañana las cosas funcionan mejor-decía Naruto

Se fueron a cenar y al siguiente día……después de cambiarse, desayunar, hablar por teléfono….a las 8:30 am

Segundo Día

8:30 am……-esta vez vieron llegar a su nuevo instructor que para desgracia de ellos se trataba de……

-hola soy Orochimaru

-gulp!!-fue lo único que salió de las gargantas de los presentes

-ayer les pusieron a prueba su resistencia, corrieron, hicieron lagartijas, abdominales, entre otras cosas, el ejercicio básico por así decirlo….conmigo verán las pruebas de estrategia por eso quiero equipos de 5 personas como máximo después les explicare la prueba ahora hagan los equipos

-hola Hinata!!...-se acerco Naruto con mucha energía-me preguntaba si querrías hacer equipo conmigo

-claro!!

-y que hay con Gaara-se le puso de frente y mirándola intensamente

-que hay de que con él-dijo roja y un poco nerviosa

-bueno….es tu novio no??

-sobre eso….hay algo que quiero decirte

-y que es??-pregunto mientras acercaba su rostro al suyo

-es que…Gaara y yo…..

-si……-se acerco más

-ehhhhh…."por que se me pone tan cerca"…jejejeje

-Hinataaaa!!…te juntas con nosotros-le grito Ten Ten rompiendo el momento y sacándola del apuro

-siiii-dijo roja, nerviosa y apurada mientras Naruto sonreía de complicidad con Neji

-solo nos falta uno pero ya todos esta en equipos-decia Neji

Miraron a su alrededor y veían a Shikamaru con Ino en el equipo de Sasuke y Sakura, habían agregado a Choji en su equipo, por otra parte Kiba, Sai, Shino, Rock Lee y Gaara eran un equipo y en ese momento habló Orochimaru

-bien parece que ya están listos, pero a un equipo le hace falta un integrante

-es que todos están ya en equipos-decía Hinata

-de verdad??-esa pregunta los sonsaco y miraron a su alrededor y vieron que todos estaban en equipos….excepto una persona

-nooooo!!...no!!...yo no la quiero en mi equipo-decía Ten Ten

-yo menos!!-renegó Naruto

-y a cuenta de que??-pregunto Orochimaru

-la odiamos

-pues no me importa!!-grito exasperado de adolescentes y agrego con voz mortal-júntenla o se arrepentirán!!-en ese momento corrieron con Karin y se quedaron con ella no de muy buena gana pero aun así con miedo-bien….esta prueba estará en dos partes….cada equipo tiene su bandera y su base….la misión de cada uno de ustedes es obtener la bandera del otro quien tenga todas las banderas al final del día será el ganador y el equipo que sea descalificado tendrá más ejercicios de resistencia como los que les pusieron ayer así que comiencen

Cada uno se fue a su base

-no puedo creer que Sasuke y Shikamaru estén juntos….nos van ha hacer picadillo-decía un equipo ya que de todos era conocido la capacidad de Shikamaru en vano siempre hacia las bromas más ingeniosas y elaboradas sin que nadie se diera cuenta hasta que ya era demasiado tarde

-tienen razón….ellos ganaran esta competencia no tiene sentido

-Naruto no seas pesimista algo podremos hacer para ganar y si no por lo menos llegar hasta la final

-Ten Ten tiene razón hay que hacer lo posible por ganar…-dijo Neji-el problema aquí es si podemos confiar en ti-se dirigió a Karin-o piensas que puedes aprovechar este momento para tu revancha

-no…no pienso hacer nada

-pues no se por que no te creemos-sentencio Naruto

-no tienen otra opción me toco con ustedes….cooperare lo prometo y no hare nada en su contra…es más yo también soy bastante hábil ideando planes….

-no lo dudamos-interrumpieron los demás

-mjm-carraspeo-ya se que mi experiencia en esos ámbitos no han sido demasiado buenos para ustedes pero les puedo ayudar…..quiero cambiar de verdad, denme esta oportunidad les juro que no miento-fue tan sincera que los demás no pudieron negarse

-y que tienes en mente??-pregunto Neji

-bueno……los rivales más fuertes son el equipo de Shikamaru y el de Gaara….así que lo primero que tenemos que hacer en este momento es derrotar a los otros equipos, debemos de obtener sus banderas….ahora es probable que en los otros equipos piensen lo mismo que nosotros y sabiendo que yo estoy aquí con ustedes todos pensaran que somos blanco fácil ya que no nos llevamos bien, y después se concentraran en el equipo de Shikamaru y Gaara y es por eso que creo que a los primero que van a atacar seremos nosotros

-y que podemos hacer??-pregunto Hinata

-lo que tenemos que hacer es esperar a que nos ataquen, mientras les daremos lo que piden….les haremos creer que estamos separados por diferencia de ideas…nada atrae a los enemigos que un imperio separado para destruirlo

-entonces lo haremos!!

Mientras tanto en otros equipos…

-entonces iremos por el equipo de Naruto….-decía una voz-con esa bruja ahí pelearan de un momento a otro y entonces atacaremos-pensó la mayoría de los equipos pero en otro

-mmmmm……..tienen razón en decir que Naruto es el grupo más débil pero yo no lo creo

-por que lo dices Shikamaru??-pregunto Ino

-Karin esta ahí…es cierto que hay rencillas pero por ganar se pueden olvidar y hay que tomar en cuenta que esa mujer hizo la vida de cuadros de muchos aquí presentes con sus planes…al final del día los verdaderos enemigos son el equipo de Naruto y Gaara

-y que propones??

-que nos aliemos con Gaara para poder derrotar al equipo de Naruto y así al final nos disputaremos la victoria entre nosotros….claro que ellos no sabrán que planeamos quedarnos con la victoria, por lo tanto mientras estemos juntos recolecten toda la información que puedan y si tenemos suerte podremos robar su bandera también y así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro

-bien!!

Así continuo la mañana, todos se prepararon para conseguir las banderas de los demás, los equipos fueron cayendo unos tras otros, la sorpresa se dio cuando el equipo de Naruto consiguió tres banderas de la manera más fácil…..los derrotados se dieron cuenta de que sus peleas eran solo apariencia, ahora solo faltaban como muchos predijeron el equipo de Naruto, Shikamaru y Gaara……pero….

-bueno déjenlo hasta ahí…tienen que ir a alimentarse!!-les dijo Orochimaru y se fueron a comer…y de regreso……

-tengo información de que Gaara y Shikamaru unieron fuerzas para derrotarnos

-Karin!!...como sabes eso-dijo Naruto

-se lo escuche decir a Rock Lee…estaba tan emocionado que hasta la piedras lo escucharon

-y que haremos??-pregunto Hinata

-no queda más que enfrentarnos a los dos, pero…..les haremos creer que ganaron

-y como lo haremos

-pues…….

-están listos-dijo Rock Lee

-siii-contestaron los demás

-vamos entonces!!

Entraron al la base de Naruto y se los llevaron y agarraron la bandera de ellos…..estaban en la base de Gaara y ahí llegaron todos

-y la bandera??-pregunto Shikamru

-aquí!!-respondió Kiba

-bien hecho equipo-los felicito Gaara

-así que se unieron en nuestra contra-replico Karin

-oye si alguien tiene que estar molesto esos somos nosotros!!-grito Sakura-como es posible que la hayan aceptado tan fácilmente!!-se dirigió a los otros

-oye queremos ganar también!!-se defendió Ten Ten

-pues ya no importa por que han perdido-dijo Sai

-y también ustedes-habló Sasuke

-que quieres decir??-pregunto confundido Rock Lee

-que tenemos su bandera…no se les hace extraño que Ino no este aquí

-habla claro

-esta claro Gaara-intervino orgulloso Shikamaru-mientras ustedes iban por ellos y se quedaban aquí, Ino aprovecho para ir por su bandera….así que ahora debe estar con Orochimaru dando la bandera de ustedes y dentro de poco estará aquí para ver la bandera del equipo de Naruto y habremos ganado

-así que ya hay ganador-dijo Orochimaru atrayendo la atención de todos

-si…..nosotros!!-festejo Sakura

-no tan rápido-habló Karin-si alguien ganó esos fuimos nosotros

-quee!!...no digas tonterías mujer…jajajajajajajajaja-se rio Sasuke

-es verdad…por si no lo han notado Hinata no esta y lamento decirles que la bandera que tomaron de nosotros es falsa…si se fijan bien no tiene en ningún lugar el bordado del campamento

-es verdad…que pasa aquí!!-grito Kiba confundido

-esta bien les explicare….Hinata se quedo con la bandera original y salió rumbo al campamento de Gaara y me imagino que ustedes hicieron lo mismo con Ino mientras no embestían……pero a que no se imaginaban que Hinata se fue mucho antes y que llego al lugar con previa anticipación y tomo la bandera del equipo de Gaara cuando este fue y solo le quedo esperar a que Ino llegara y se distrajera para tomar la bandera de ustedes y fuera con Orochimaru para darle las tres bandera y por lo tanto nuestra victoria

-o puede ser que Ino también haya ganado

-eso lo sabremos cuando él nos diga quien llego con todas las banderas

El ambiente se tenso y Orochimaru no decía nada solo los veía-así que no saben quien es el ganador ehh…en ese caso por que no lo ven ustedes mismos….-dirigieron la mirada a donde esta y vieron a una mujer…bien formada y de cara hermosa……

-SIIIII!!...GANAMOS….ESTE ES EL MEJOR DIA DE MI VIDA!!

-ashhh…no puede ser…renegaron los perdedores

-en ese caso el equipo de Naruto Uzumaki es el ganador-sentencio Orochimaru-y como aun falta para las nueve…ustedes los perdedores vayan a unirse a los entrenamientos y los ganadores felicidades…..se ganado seguir viviendo-se retiro y los otros comenzaron a festejar

-SIIII!!-gritaron mientras se abrazaban y daban vueltas en circul

-pero como lo hiciste Hinata??-preguntaron todos curiosos

-bueno….cuando se fueron tome su bandera y casi al mismo tiempo llego Ino y comenzó a buscar la bandera…como no la encontró se desespero y dejo las otras banderas y la suya a un lado y aproveche para salir sin que me viera, tome las banderas y me eche a correr hasta que llegue con Orochimaru, claro que se dio cuenta y me persiguió para quitármelas pero yo llegue de todas formas primero y ganamos!!-dijo con la mano en forma de V de victoria

-siii!!...Hinata eres la mejor…..-grito Naruto y le dio un fuerte abrazo

-bueno a decir verdad esto no hubiera sido posible sin Karin

-ehh…bueno yo….-esta se sorprendió al ver que Hinata le dio el crédito-no es para tanto…tenia que hacerlo para ganar

-si pero…bien pudiste haberte vengado-dijo Ten Ten

-pero no lo hice….eso es parte del pasado…ya escarmenté lo juro y no pienso hacer nada de aquí en adelante así que pueden estar tranquilos

-te damos las gracias-se inclino Neji-dirás lo que quieras pero fuiste la autora intelectual y no hubiéramos podido ganar sin ti…esa es la verdad y mereces nuestro reconocimiento….pero no creas que te hemos perdonado

-si lo se…bueno los dejo yo me voy a sentar a otro lado-se fue dejando a las parejas solas y Ten Ten y Neji hicieron lo propio dejando a Hinata y Naruto solos…..

-"es hora"….oye Naruto

-si

-me dejarías acercarme a ti….me esta dando algo de frio

La petición lo dejo de piedra y solo asintió con la cabeza…Hinata se acerco y se puso su cabeza en su cuello dejando que su respiración hiciera contacto con la piel de su cuello……Naruto se puso rojo pero no dijo nada y su cabeza solo pensaba...-"no hagas tonterías….todavía no es el momento"-pero en ese instante Hinata lo abrazo y viendo que todo resultaba junto sus senos a los brazos de él "sin querer queriendo" y Naruto no lo resistió más…..la abrazo fuertemente……ella lo miro y viceversa y en un arranque se acercaron y se besaron con desesperación mientras Naruto la tumbaba en la hierba verde y se apretaba contra ella….Hinata por su parte no creía que se estuvieran besando hasta quedarse sin aire y hubieran seguido así….peri una voz llamo su atención

-Hinataaaaaa!!-era la voz de Ten Ten

-por acá!!-grito mientras se acomodaba

-ya es hora de regresar-regresaron al campamento y se dieron cuenta de que los demás iban casi a rastras….de verdad a Orochimaru se le había pasado la mano y agradecieron mas que nunca en su mente a Karin por haber ganado se fueron a bañar y en la cena…..

-la bese-afirmo Naruto

-de verdad??-pregunto Shikamaru

-si….y lo hubiera seguido haciendo….pero tú novia nos interrumpió-se dirigió a Neji

-oye no es mi culpa ya era hora de regresar…disculpa por interrumpir mi idilio con mi prima a la que protejo más que a mi vida-dijo con algo de molestia en su voz

-la voy a tratar bien

-eso espero

En otra mesa

-y nos besamos-decía una soñadora Hinata

-de verdad??-preguntaron en el mismo tono las demás

-siii

-y le dijiste que no eras novia de Gaara??-habló Ino

-quise hacerlo…pero Ten Ten nos interrumpió antes de que pudiera decirlo….nos interrumpió en pleno beso

-de verdad!!...no puede ser…te juro que no fue intención

-no te preocupes….mañana será otro día y esta vez no importa lo que pase….se lo diré…….

Ultimo Día

Después de la rutina de cambiarse, hablar por teléfono y desayunar

8:30 am……-esperaban pacientemente a su nuevo entrenador y cuando lo vieron llegar las chicas se desmayaron de la emoción….les había tocado el hermano de Sasuke y apenas podían creer su suerte…….

-hola-dijo a secas y continuo de manera fría-voy a ser breve en una cosa….pobre de aquella que piense que coqueteándome va a descansar por que les juro que se van a arrepentir y de una vez por todas dejen esas miradas soñadoras me hastían….-dicho esto todas se desilusionaron y dejaron de comérselo con los ojos ya que sabían que no les iba a ir bien-bueno a lo que nos compete, el día de hoy o por lo menos este medio día que es el último que pasen aquí les daré un pequeño entrenamiento en artes marciales, los mejores al final de este medio día irán a competir contra los otros grupos que también tendrán a sus representantes, la primera clase fue de resistencia, la segunda fue de estrategia y les servirán cuando entren en combate contra los otros grupos y en la segunda parte del día se llevaran a cabo los combates ahí irán con su asesor y les deseo suerte y que ganen los mejores, no hace falta recordarles que ese ultimo combate que llevarán a cabo con los otros grupos serán los que decidirán quienes se irán a la escuela militar así que entrenen a morir…ahora pongan atención

Durante un par de horas les explico como debían de combatir y llamo a cada uno para que practicaran…..se llevaron a cabo combates donde cada uno demostró sus habilidades….y finalmente entre los elegidos estaban…Sasuke que todos sabían siempre ha sido fuerte, Naruto que también era fuerte, Neji que dio una excelente muestra de habilidad, asimismo Hinata que dejo a todos boquiabiertos cuando le gano a Kiba con estilo parecido al de su primo y por ultimo a quien menos esperaban Karin que parecía tener una especie de sexto sentido cada vez que la atacaban y gano

-me alegro que todos aquí hayan dado una excelente muestra de fortaleza….ustedes me han impresionado y los cinco que están aquí lucharan para evitar vernos las caras en el verdadero campamento militar, para la tarde estarán con sus asesores y espero que ganen…ahora váyanse a comer y descansar un poco, nos vemos en la tarde

-Hinata no puedo creer que hayas peleado tan bien!!-decía Naruto

-bueno es que en mi casa tienen un arte marcial tradicional que nos enseñan desde niños

-eso explica por que es tan parecido al de Neji-comentó Ten Ten-pero claro que Neji es mejor jajajaja….aun así les deseo suerte

-así es…no es por meterles presión-habló Sakura-pero si pierden….los mataremos!!-termino con una cara cruel que asusto a todos excepto a Sasuke él cual dijo

-deja el drama mujer no nos asustas

-ahh nooooo-se le acerco y le susurro-sino ganas al menos tu combate te juro que te dejo en celibato por todo un año

-noooo!!-grito alarmado-mjm….digo no-termino algo nervioso

-ay Sakura pues que le dijiste??-pregunto cizañosa Ino

-nada…nada….jajajajajajajajaa

Se fueron a comer y descansaron un poco, se pusieron ropa más cómoda para el combate y se fueron al campo donde se iban a realizar los combates….claro que llegaron antes y algunos que otros aprovecharon para manosearse y otros para resolver finalmente sus asuntos

-hey Naruto

-si

-hay algo que he querido decirte desde que llegamos aquí

-ah si y por que no me lo has dicho

-bueno es que….no había podido, no había tiempo y no me has dejado

-como que no te he dejado

-bueno la última vez nos besamos, lo recuerdas

-claro-sonrió-y sobre el beso….ya se lo comentaste a Gaara

-que??...no…es de eso que quiero hablarte veras….Gaara y yo

-HEY USTEDES!! YA VAN A COMENZAR LOS COMBATES-les gritaron y se fueron sin poder hablar claramente llegaron y se reunieron con los demás donde ya estaba Jiraya esperándolos

-que bueno que llegan los combates van a comenzar….Itachi me informo que los elegidos eran Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Hinata y Karin

-así es-dijeron los mencionados

-bien…así es como funcionan las cosas…..en la pantalla de allá-señalo una pantalla-aparecerán sus rivales, se enfrentaran por grupos, es decir que el este grupo se enfrentara a integrantes de otro grupo y así hasta llegar hasta los dos grupos finales….de ahí se determina quien se va y quien se queda…les deseo suerte y espero que ganen…..no dudo que sus otros dos entrenadores los hayan instruido como se merecen….pero esto es cuestión de honor y si no ganan nos veremos en el verdadero campo militar y les juro que me la pagan…especialmente si pierden contra los de Orochimaru…..me entendieron??

-ehhh….si

Después dieron inicio los combates donde se enfrentaron a varios grupos…como era de esperarse los grupos de primer grado fueron los primeros en caer….para la segunda ronda solo quedaban los de segundo y tercer grado…pero para la tercera ronda ya quedaban dos grupos de segundo y dos de tercero…y para la ronda final habían quedado solo los dos de tercero…y precisamente el equipo de Orochimaru contra Jiraya

-vaya así que la vieja rivalidad continua

-me parece que estamos destinados a pelear por siempre….me pregunto si en alguna otra vida fuimos rivales

-tal vez…..pero aun así alguna vez me consideraste tu amigo y yo me pregunto si en tu supuesta vida pasada también fue así

-tal vez…tal vez…de todos modos que gane el mejor

-que soy yo

-eso lo veremos

Se dieron la espalda los primero en combatir fueron Karin contra una de las chicas elegidas de Orochimaru

-bien antes de iniciar-habló el réferi-son cinco personas lo que da igual a cinco combates quien gane tres de cinco es obvio que será el absoluto ganador, los empates cuentan como derrota para ambos equipos y se anulan así que las dos combatientes vengan al frente y que gane la mejor…..quien haga más daño en tres minutos gana….COMIENCEN!!

Karin y la otra chica se pusieron a la defensiva

-así que vienes muy brava pelo de zanahoria…..esto va ser fácil ya que te traigo muchas ganas!!

-ah si…pues ya quiero ver si puedes ganarme!!

Se aventaron las dos…..la chica intento darle una bofetada pero Karin le sostuvo la mano y con gran agilidad le ataco los pies haciendo que la chica tambaleara y cayera al piso, una vez en el piso la agarro de un brazo y la sometió para que se rindiera, pero la chica se levanto con una mano y aventó su cabeza hacia atrás dando un cabezazo y quitándosela, acto seguido le dio una patada en el estomago que la sofoco y aprovecho para atacarla para no darle tiempo de recuperación

-ahhhh!!...no lo aguanto mássss!!-grito Hinata con fuego a su alrededor-no dejes que te ganeeee!!...dale lo que se merece!!...demuestra por que eres la maldita de la escuela!!-todos se quedaron estupefactos pero no querían perder y sabían que Hinata tenía razón y comenzaron a apoyarla y se comenzaron a escuchar gritos como-siii!!...dale lo que se merece!!...no te dejes Karin!!...te apoyamos!!...la atacante se desconcertó por el apoyo y Karin aprovecho para recuperase y lanzarse sobre ella que cayo al piso y comenzó a atacarla hasta que se canso y cuando iba rematar…..

-TIEMMMPOOOOO!!-el réferi habló-han pasado los tres minutos y ahora la ganadora es…………-el réferi las miro a las dos y después dijo-como ambas tienen el mismo daño este combate se declara empate y es anulado para ambos equipos

-ohhh…no puede ser!!-gritaron los dos grupos finalistas y Karin regreso con los suyos

-no importa Karin-decían los de su grupo-lo hiciste bien

-ahora hay que esperar a que los otros tres ganen-después de eso no esperaron mucho a los próximos y estos fueron Hinata contra Temari que pasaron al frente

-COMIENCEN!!-grito el réferi y las dos se pusieron en defensa

-Hinata me caes bien no lo tomes a mal pero te voy a ganar

-eso si me dejo

Las comenzaron a atacarse pero una como otra demostraban una buena preparación en las artes marciales ya que esquivaban con gran facilidad y las porras comenzaron a escucharse

-vamos Hinata!!

-vamos Temari!!

-Hinata!!-grito un rubio-yo se que puedes!!...por eso quiero que vuelvas a ser mi novia!!-grito sin darse cuenta de lo que decía-siempre supe que no andas con Gaaraaaaaa!!

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!-grito Hinata furiosa a lo que Naruto solo se tapo la boca y esta distracción provoco que Temari la atacara sin que ella pudiera hacer algo y cuando se disponía a recuperarse…..

-TIEMPOOOOOO….la ganadora de este combate es…..Temari

-siiii!!-festejo la rubia y corrió con sus compañeros que la felicitaron inmediatamente

-es un tonto nos acaba de arruinar-dijo Sasuke

-ay Narutoooo!!-grito Sakura con una mano a punto de golpearlo pero se le adelanto el tremendo bofetón de Hinata que lo envió hasta el otro campo sorprendiendo a todos

-eres un tontooooo!!-le grito y se volteo ignorando su existencia

Mientras tanto el siguiente combate era entre Neji y otro chico, para lo cual Neji no tuvo mucho problema…..el chico era bueno pero él era mejor y en una excelente demostración de artes marciales Neji le ganó con superioridad y arraso con le pobre chico proclamándolo ganador

-siiii!!-gritaba eufórica Ten Ten-mi Neji ganooooooooooo!!

-ahora el marcador va un empate que no cuenta-decía Shikamaru-una victoria y una derrota y faltan dos de los nuestros y ambos tienen que ganar-volteo a ver la pizarra-ahora le toca a Sasuke

-vamos Sasuke gana o ya sabes lo que pasara!!-le dijo Sakura detrás de él como fantasma

-si-dijo firmemente pero mentalmente-"chantajista pero ganare y no te la vas a acabar"

La pelea comenzó y a Sasuke no le costo trabajo derrotarlo….bastaron unos golpes para dejarlo K.O y después de eso salió como si nada dejando a todos sorprendidos por la increíble rapidez

-vaya Itachi tu hermano es bueno…..se ve que tiene sangre Uchiha

-de nada Anko……siempre trabaja para superarme y he ahí el resultado de sus entrenamientos

-im-pre-sio-nan-te

-siiii!!...lo lograste Sasuke!!

-Sakura-le susurro-gane y espero que estés preparada

-jejejeje…gulp

-bueno ahora es el turno de Naruto…..no vayas a perder-le dijo Ten Ten

-no lo hareeeee!!...yo soy el mejor!!...ehhh…Hinata no me vas a desear suerte

-piérdete tonto

-T-T…esta bien…me voy a combatir-se fue con los ánimos abajo pero antes de llegar Jiraya lo detuvo y le dijo

-espero ganes….tu padre también entreno un tiempo conmigo y era el mejor y tu te pareces mucho a él….no me decepciones

-de verdad era el mejor??

-si…y el mas rápido por cierto….no existía otro que se comparara con su velocidad créeme

-si….ganare-dijo con más determinación y se dirigió contra su oponente

Se planto enfrente de su contrincante extremadamente motivado-"ganare"-era lo que pensaba y se puso en posición de ataque

-parece que ya están listos……..COMIENCEN!!

Se aventaron dispuestos a dar el mejor golpe y terminar con todo rápido, pero tanto Naruto como el otro chico eran fuertes y durante unos minutos todo parecía tan reñido….pero una mente pensaba…..-"no puedo seguir así….es el momento de la venganza"………-OYE NARUTO!!...YA SABÍA QUE SABÍAS QUE NO ERAN NOVIA DE GAARA Y ME PROPUSE PONERTE NERVIOSSSSOOOOOOOOOO!!

-QUEEEEEE!!...-giro para ver si la voz realmente provenía de su adorada Hinata y efectivamente así era-PERO COMO PUDISSSSTTTTTT…………………………..-fue todo lo que dijo por que el otro también aprovecho la distracción y lo noqueo dejándolo en el piso declarándose ganador

-HINATAAAAAAA!!-se fueron de sobre ella todos furiosos

-que…….era justo me hizo perder y yo lo hice perder-dijo de lo más tranquila

-PERO QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE AHORA ESTAMOS EMPATADOS!!

-ahh….jejejejeje….no me había percatado de eso-termino nerviosa-pero entonces ahora que pasa??-se pregunto y todos voltearon a ver el réferi

-mmm…no había pasado nada como esto-dijo y se junto con todos los asesores de los grupos y dialogaron un rato

-ya Hinata perdóname-suplicaba un rubio-lo hice por que quería que me lo dijeras….además no te queda hacerte la digan conmigo ya que tu también tenias tu plan

-si-se volteo a verlo con mirada fulminante-pero el mío no era tan perverso como el tuyo….además te lo iba a decir…..pero tu lo sabias y te aprovechaste y eso no lo perdono

-ayyyy!!...esta bien!!...tú ganas……yo tengo toda la culpa….ya por favor…hemos estado tanto tiempo separados y ahora por esto que es una tontería…..no crees que ya fue suficiente-ella bajo la mirada y se quedo así un rato hasta que después de unos segundos dijo

-si tienes razón….nos hemos portado como tontos…además ya perdiste, no era mi intención meter a todo el grupo en problemas pero me cegué y tu también lo hiciste…los dos nos hemos equivocado y ya hemos pagado bastante…..así que porque mejor no dejamos eso a un lado y regresamos…te parece

-me parece perfecto!!-dijo emocionado y se abrazaron para besarse pero…….

-nos alegra mucho que estén juntos de verdad-dijeron varias voces y voltearon para ver a sus compañeros que echaban fuego, humo y rayos-pero……eso no justifica…..que nos hicieran perder……así que a partir de ahora…..podrán disfrutar su amor juntos……EN UN HOSPITAL!!-se fueron todos sobre ellos pero antes de que pudieran atacarlos…..

-SENTIMOS AGUARLES EL LINCHAMIENTO-llamaron la atención los asesores-pero ya hemos llegado a una conclusión……y es que al igual que en el combate individual ambos han equipos han perdido

-QUEEEEEEE!!-gritaron todos-NO ES JUSTO

-si como sea-dijo Orochimaru ignorándolos olímpicamente-ahora les traemos a alguien que les va a dar la noticia de quienes se van con nosotros al regimiento…..-todos esperaron expectantes y vieron al director Sarutobi que llegaba y se plantaba enfrente de ellos

-bien después de haber visto los combates y tener conocimiento de lo que ha sucedido con todos los grupos….es mi deber informarles que…….los grupos que se irán son……….-hizo una larga pausa donde todos querían que dijera ya la mala noticia-ninguno de los presentes

-COMO!!-preguntaron confundidos

-ya escucharon ninguno de los presentes…..a decir verdad seguimos un poco su ejemplo y les dijimos una mentirilla

-que clase de mentirilla??-preguntaron con la ceja alzada

-en realidad nadie iba a irse…..y estuve presente todo el tiempo…..pero todo tiene su razón de ser….cuando llegaron aquí preguntaron la razón y dijeron que esto no era justo y que tenia que ver esto con lo sucedido….la razón es muy simple….no existe unión entre ustedes…es por eso que creen todos los chismes que se llegan a dar entre ustedes……no había la unión entre grupos y ese fue el propósito de todo esto….si se hubieran tenido la confianza suficiente….no hubiera pasado nada en primer lugar por que se comunicarían y por eso los recluimos aquí donde en tres días y en cada prueba iban a poder unirse, aun cuando la persona a su lado no les cayera bien……no queríamos decirles mentiras…..pero si hubieran sabido la verdad no se hubieran esforzado y nada de lo que hicimos hubiera valido la pena….y como los vimos unidos supimos que nuestra meta estaba lograda….así que pueden regresar a casa a sus vidas normales y esperando que cuando tengan un problema hablen y piensen antes de actuar, así que vayan por sus maletas y regresen a su hogar…..nos vemos en clase la próxima semana

-de verdad podemos irnos??-el director asintió y se fueron corriendo a empacar sus maletas para irse lo más rápido posible, cuando iban de salida los interceptaron para regresarles sus celulares y las llaves de sus carros, salieron juntos a acomodarse y mientras se despedían como si de verdad no fueran a verse nunca más…….

-ehhh…hola-una voz llamo la atención de nuestros protagonistas

-Karin-dijo Hinata-se te ofrece algo

-no…bueno si…solo quería agradecerte tu apoyo….ya sabes cuando estaba peleando

-ahh…pues de nada

-yo se que es muy pronto pero quería saber si algún día podríamos hacer algo

-si tienes razón es muy pronto-se acerco una pelirosa-debes de entender que han pasado tantas cosas…..por mi parte ya te he perdonando y creo que algunos de la escuela también….pero comprende que no va suceder de la noche a la mañana que seamos amigos del alma

-si yo lo se

-pero…….si algún día queremos…no se hacerle la vida imposible a alguien-dijo Ino-en el buen sentido te llamaremos-termino con una sonrisa

-ahhh-Karin se rio-bueno siempre estoy disponible para esos casos….pero creo que dejare esa profesión por un tiempo…..no me ha dado buenos resultados…..en fin…..me voy

-nos vemos-dijeron los demás

-hey Karin!!-grito Sakura-sabes alguno de los que están aquí vinieron en taxi….oigan!!-llamo a unos estudiantes-no quieren que les de un aventón a su casa de aquí que llega el taxi se les hace de noche

-si quieren claro-advirtió Karin-no es tan necesario

-me parece bien-dijo una chica

-a mi también-dijo otro chico y los demás otros asintieron

-gracias-Karin sonrió sinceramente-vámonos entonces-los demás se fueron con ellas

-parece que es un final feliz después de todo-habló Ten Ten y los demás se veían entre si

-claro…..por que estamos juntos-Hinata abrazo fuerte a Naruto y este la sujeto fuerte-verdad que si-le pregunto al rubio

-si….-sonrió y volteo a ver a todos, a Sasuke y su gran amiga Sakura sonriendo y felices, algo le dijo él a ella ya que se puso de colores, vio a Ino con Shikamaru que lo arreaba para que pusiera la maleta en el carro y a este diciendo-"que flojera no esta pesada por que no lo haces tú-a Ten Ten con Neji que solo se limitaban a tomarse de la mano y acercarse ya sabía como era Neji, era más frio que Sasuke y eso ya era mucho…..vio que a lo lejos se acercaban Hanabi con Knohamaru riendo…..y al fondo vio como Temari era ayudada por Kiba a subir su maleta y a Gaara su lado subiendo la maleta de una chica bonita que también estaba con ellos y que era seria….Sasame era su nombre y se veían bien juntos-"que bueno que las cosas van a salir bien para él….la verdad no es mal sujeto"-pensó-parece que todos somos felices-finalmente habló en voz alta y demás asintieron

-será mejor que nos vayamos…ya es hora-dijo Hinata y todos los demás se fueron….regresaron a su casa cada uno o por lo menos cada quien con su pareja, Sasuke y Sakura se fueron a casa de él ya era demasiado tarde como para ir a dejarla a su casa o por lo menos esa fue la excusa poco creíble que dio él pero todos sabían cual era su rollo y no quisieron meterse, Neji y Ten Ten se quedaron en la casa de ella, Shikamaru e Ino se fueron también por su lado y Konohamaru y Hanabi se fueron a jugar X-box después de tres días sin estar cerca del juego…….y en una azotea

-que bonitas estrellas!!...nunca había visto unas tan bonitas

-yo creo que nunca había visto directamente al cielo o por lo menos poner la atención suficiente como para apreciar la belleza…..pero si de belleza hablamos….tu eres más bonita que todas ellas

-Narutoo!!...no digas esas cosas que me sonrojas

-quee…es la verdad…..

-te creo

-vanidosa

-jejejeje….me gusta estar contigo

-a mi también

-eres para mi-comenzó a cantar Hinata-me lo ha dicho el viento…..eres para mi

-lo oigo todo el tiempo-continuo Naruto-eres para mi…me lo ha dicho el viento eres para mi

_La sombra que pasa la luz que no abraza tus ojos mirándome _

_La calle que canta su canto de diario el mundo moviéndose_

_Y yo se, que tienes miedo y no es un buen momento para ti_

_Y para esto, que nos viene sucediendo _

_Pero eres para mí, me lo ha dicho el viento_

_Eres para mí, lo oigo todo el tiempo_

_Eres para mí, me lo ha dicho le viento_

_Eres para mí_

_El espejo que da su reflejo en todo lo pinta tal como es_

_Mi cuerpo que no tiene peso si escucho tu voz llamándome _

_Y yo se, que tienes miedo y no es buen momento para ti_

_Y para esto, que nos viene sucediendo _

_Debes sentir más de la cuenta el corazón es un musculo_

_Sino late revienta_

_Extraño mirarte de lejos, de hacernos los tontos _

_Parecemos tan viejos _

_Tiempo, quieres más tiempo_

_Mírame la piel no ves si acaso lo que siento_

_Tu eres para mi y yo para ti _

_El viento me lo dijo con un soplo suavecito _

_Y yo se, que tienes miedo y no es un buen momento para ti_

_Y para esto, que nos viene sucediendo _

_Pero eres para mí, me lo ha dicho el viento_

_Eres para mí, lo oigo todo el tiempo_

_Eres para mí, (tal para cual como el agua y la sal)_

_Me lo ha dicho le viento eres para mi (sigue mi candencia tu eres para mi no te das cuenta)_

_Eres para mí (Tu eres para mi y yo para ti _

_El viento me lo dijo con un soplo suavecito) _

_Eres para mí, lo oigo todo el tiempo (Tu eres para mi….yo soy para ti)_

_Eres para mí, me lo ha dicho el viento lo oigo todo el tiempo (Tu eres para mi….yo soy para ti)_

_Eres para mí, lo oigo todo el tiempo (Tu eres para mi….yo soy para ti)_

_Eres para mí, me lo ha dicho el viento lo oigo todo el tiempo (Tu eres para mi….yo soy para ti)_

_Tu eres para mi…yo soy para ti (eres para mi) _

_Tu eres para mi…yo soy para ti (eres para mi)_

_Tu eres para mi…yo soy para ti (eres para mi)_

_Tu eres para mi…yo soy para ti (eres para mi)_

-tú eres para mi….yo soy para ti-cantaba una pelirroja

-que haces espiándolos

-ay se ven tan bonitos…mira se están besando…que lindos

-Kushina….ya vente!!...deja de espiar…que sentirías si nos espiaran

-mira quien lo dice….quien fue discípulo de Jiraya el general pervertido

-oye yo no soy como él!!

-ahh noooo….acaso no me espiabas cuando me bañaba…antes de ser novios

-pues verás que no fue la gran cosa

-como te atreves!!...ZAZZZZZZ!!

-oye Naruto que es eso en el cielo

-es un ave-respondió

-un avión-dijo ella confundía-rubio??

-ahhh…es mi padre volando por los cielos

-y lo dices tan así

-no le hagas caso de seguro se peleo con mi mamá eso es todo…me hubiera gustado decir que es un final feliz pero es claro que no…..al menos el 90 por ciento somos felices…no lo crees

-si…..un beso

-con gusto

Y se besaron nuevamente mientras el padre de Naruto volaba por el aire y su madre estaba con el puño alzado en un balcón……

**Fin **

_Por fin acabe esta historia que tanto gusto me ha dado hacer, y por otra parte sufrí ya que esta computadora no se dejaba…..y además el gran golpe que sufrí cuando se me perdieron todos los anteriores capítulos….pero dejando eso de lado este cap fue muy pero muy largo en comparación a lo que normalmente hago, pero este era el final y se me extendió es que tenia la idea y estaba decidida a hacer este ultimo capitulo largo solo que nunca me imagine la cantidad de hojas que salieron….y pensé en cortarlos y hacerlo por partes pero como casi no tengo en mi cuenta mejor todo de una vez además es una compensación por todo el tiempo que estuve ausente, por cierto la canción que aparece aquí es de Julieta Venegas eres para mi una colaboración que hizo con otra mujer que no recuerdo su nombre…jejejeje ups…si alguien lo sabe que me diga _

_Y bueno que les pareció…les gusto este final y pues Naruto se quedo con Hinata…y cada oveja con su pareja…y lo del entrenamiento militar pues no se me ocurrió otra cosa para que se unieran solo que en un verdadero campamento si te dan como 15 minutos para que te cambies y no creo que haya tantas consideraciones si es que les pareció considerado el trato que les dieron los instructores que no relate tanto por que la verdad no tengo tanta imaginación para eso y espero que me haya quedado bien, lo mismo sucedió con las peleas que espero me hayan quedado bien….y aparte de todo pues no me queda otra cosa mas que agradecer que hayan estado conmigo durante todo este tiempo y que mejor manera de hacérmelo saber que dejándome un review cada vez que subía un capitulo y espero que me dejen el review final de esta historia…..muchas gracias…de todo corazón y pues les contestare sus reviews que me han dejado desde el cap pasado y nuevamente gracias_

_aaaaaa: pues aqui esta el Naru/Hina se quedaron juntos siempre fue la idea y gracias por decir que te sirevo de inspiracion eso no me habia pasado pero ya pronto regreso con nueva historia y dime si quieres que la publique aqui y tambien publica los tuyos que los leere_

_Baldur Prime: gracias por apoyarme desde el principio y espero que este tambien sea de tu agrado y que me dejes el review final_

_dahia: no...la historia siempre fue Naru/Hina solo que habia que tener un competidor y Gaara es lindo _

_Alejandra: aqui esta el cap...espero que no sea todo el mes la verdad no cuento los dias pero como ves Karin fue aceptada y Gaara no se quedo solito _

_finalmente y nuevamente gracias a todos los que me apoyaron desde el incio y desde la mitad o desde el final...muchas gracias_

_Es todo y nos vemos….ya que estoy pensando en otra historia de Naruto que no se si ponerla en Naru/Hina o en Sasu/Saku y es que también tiene Neji/Ten Ten y la verdad no se en donde hacerlo….pero si quieren que sea aquí, díganme y aquí la tendrán…….ahora si nos vemos_


End file.
